Second Coming
by SitaTheLastVampire
Summary: Ma saison 3 de Dark Angel...Le dernier chapitre ajouté...
1. Chap 1

Notes de l'auteur : Dark Angel ne m'appartient pas par contre, Chloé, Kor, Cat, Ban, Jo, Den, Mike, Ty, Gyl, Hal, Jet m'appartiennent donc pas touche...

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Pour ce qui est des couples, ce sera avec le temps Max/Alec. Désolé pour ceux qui aime Logan...ya ma sœur qui demande si ça existe encore des personnes qui aiment le couple Max/Logan...lol...

Enfin, et ben dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Bien ou pas bien...faites vos critiques...

Chapitre un

Encore une journée qui se lève sur la ville de Seattle. En cette matinée, la vue d'un groupe d'écoliers se rendant en cours nous aurait presque fait oublier que la ville de Seattle était le décor des affrontements entre d'un côté la police, la garde nationale, l'armée américaine et de l'autre les transgéniques menés par Max. En dehors des environs de Terminal City, la vie continuait. Il est vrai que le siège des transgéniques était effectif depuis maintenant quelques mois. Seuls les avis de recherche pour Logan placardés partout dans la ville, donnaient à penser qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et effectivement, quelque chose allait se passer ; et cela commençait à l'aéroport international de Seattle.

Des hôtesses de l'air allaient et venaient, des portillons automatiques s'ouvraient, des anonymes étaient fouillés, les vigidrones surveillaient les abords de l'aéroport et des policiers faisaient leurs rondes : Tel était l'aéroport de Seattle.

On entendait dans les hauts - parleurs : « Le vol en provenance de Madagascar arrivera avec dix minutes d'avance. Arrivée porte B6 à 10h30 heure locale. »

Il était 10h20 selon l'horloge de l'aéroport mais aussi sur la montre d'un homme. Celui - ci était apparemment nerveux et regardait sans arrêt l'heure. En entendant l'annonce sur le vol en provenance de Madagascar, il se dirigea vers la porte B6.

Pendant ce temps à Terminal City tout le monde était déjà bien réveillé. Sketchy s'était déjà embarqué dans une embrouille et Original Cindy avait dû le sortir de là : Il était en train de faire du charme à une X – 5 quand le petit – ami de celle – ci montra son nez. Bien plus grand et plus fort que celui – ci.

Alec était attablé avec Mole pour un poker.

C'était la routine, la vie continuait.

Max et Logan quant à eux étaient en train de parler.

**Logan** : Alors, tu as dormi ?

**Max : **Pas vraiment. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

**Logan : **Tu continues à faire ces cauchemars.

**Max**(ironisant)** : **Oui. Après les tatouages qui apparaissent comme par magie, c'est sûrement la suite !

**Logan :** Ca fait combien de temps que tu fais le même rêve.

**Max : **Je ne sais pas, environ trois mois. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cauchemar. C'est... c'est comme des flashs, des visions...quelque chose va se passer Logan, je le sens.

**Logan : **Et qu'est – ce que tu vois ?

**Max**(décidée)** :** J'en sais rien et j'ai pas envie de le savoir.

**Logan : **Max ! Et si c'était la réponse à tous nos problèmes ?

Ils se regardèrent.

**Logan : **Cela étant dit, il faudrait que je sorte pour récupérer des affaires chez Joshua. C'est important.

**Max : **Je demanderais à Alec et Mole de t'escorter.

**Logan : **J'essaierais de nous trouver quelque chose à manger en revenant.

**Max : **Comme du poulet ?

**Logan : **Peut – être...

**Max : **Peut – être.

Ils se sourirent.

Elle le laissa seul et alla voir Alec et Mole.

Mais revenons à l'homme de l'aéroport : Celui - ci était habillé de manière simple et sombre. Des cheveux grisonnants, des lunettes. Il était de dos et on ne voyait pas son visage. C'était probablement un militaire vu sa démarche. Il s'arrêta devant la porte B6 et attendit patiemment que les dix minutes passent.

Les minutes passèrent et les passagers du vol commencèrent à sortir. Peu à peu, ils s'alignèrent de part et d'autre comme des militaires. Cependant, leur âge ne pouvait indiquer qu'ils avaient quelque chose à avoir avec l'armée. Chacun d'entre eux tirait une valise noire avec un grand H blanc dessus.

Ils devaient tous avoir environ dix neuf ans. En tout, ils étaient dix : cinq garçons et cinq filles. Tous étaient très charmants et très grand. La plus petite d'entre eux mesurait un mètre soixante treize et le garçon le plus petit, un mètre soixante dix huit. Les filles étaient alignées d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Ils avaient dans les yeux un petit air mesquin ; comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, leur chef apparu : un petit bout de femme d'un mètre soixante quinze, en tailleur noir, plus décontracté que les dix premiers. Elle aussi était encombrée par une valise. Elle était habillée en plus de son tailleur d'un long manteau noir, très léger. Elle s'avança jusqu'à être devant les dix. Tout de suite, ils s'alignèrent autour d'elle comme pour former une barrière de sécurité.

L'homme qui attendait s'approcha. C'était Lydecker.

On le voyait par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il s'adressa à elle.

**Lydecker :** Vous êtes Chloé Lebo ?

**Chloé : **Et vous êtes Lydecker.

La jeune fille qui parlait n'était pas plus vieille que les dix autres qui étaient probablement ses subordonnés. Elle devait avoir vingt deux ans tout au plus. Des cheveux noir bouclé, un petit nez retroussé et des yeux verts : Telle était la jeune fille qui allait s'adresser à Lydecker.

**Lydecker : **Vous êtes plus jeune que je ne le pensais.

**Chloé : **Et vous êtes plus vieux que je ne pensais.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

**Chloé : **Voici mon équipe. Je commence par les filles : Jo, Gyl, Cat, Ty, Hal. Ensuite, chez les garçons il y a Den, Ban, Jet, Mike, Kor.

**Lydecker : **Enchanté de vous connaître. Suivez – moi.

Il indiqua une direction.

Ty et Gyl étaient des jumelles : deux brunes aux yeux noirs, de type asiatique. Jo, elle avait les cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle était de type caucasien. Cat était de type latino. Des cheveux longs jusqu'au bas de son dos et bruns. Des yeux marron accompagnés le tout. Hal, qui était sûrement la plus jeune avait les cheveux roux coiffé à la garçonne. Ses yeux étaient bleus et son teint était pâle.

Les garçons étaient eux coiffés de la même manière. Den, le plus vieux avait les yeux noirs, comme sa chevelure ; Ban, lui était un brun aux yeux verts de type caucasien ; Jet, asiatique avait des cheveux noirs de même que ses yeux. Mike était noir. Kor était un latin. Probablement avait – il des origines italiennes avec des yeux verts.

Lydecker poursuivit en disant :

**Lydecker :** Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

**Chloé :** Oui, plutôt.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Elle fit une pause puis continua :

**Chloé : ** Ce dont vous m'avez parlé est très intéressant et me fait peur aussi. Mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour parler de ça. Avez-vous suivi mes instructions ?

**Lydecker : **Oui, tout est prêt. J'ai installé votre base tout près de Terminal City comme vous me l'avez demandé. Ca n'a pas été facile avec le remue-ménage qu'à engendrer Max. Je veux dire 452.

**Chloé**(souriant)** :** Max Guevara. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est appelé. J'aime bien. Poursuivez : c'est quoi le remue-ménage en question ?

**Lydecker : **452 a réussi à faire évader tous les pensionnaires de Manticore et le gouvernement et la secte de votre oncle ont en eut vent. La presse et la population sont au courant à présent grâce à Ames White, un agent du FBI mais c'est aussi un particulier mais vous devez le savoir tout ça. Tous les transgéniques, de Seattle en tout cas, sont regroupés dans Terminal City. Ils sont assiégés par la police de Seattle, la Garde Nationale et tout ce que le gouvernement a sous la main comme moyen de répression ! Ca été très difficile.

**Chloé : **J'en ai entendu parler du siège mais il y a un laboratoire à Terminal City qui m'intéresse sans parler de 452. Ce que vous m'avez dit sur son ADN est tout simplement fantastique.

Le ciel de Seattle était gris, tout comme l'humeur de ce petit groupe de personnes qui venait d'arriver. Un van noir les attendait juste devant la porte de sortie. Ils entrèrent. Lydecker prit le volant et se dirigea vers Terminal City.

**Jo**(en malgache)** : **Iza ilay 452 ? _(Chloé qui est cette 452 ?)_

**Chloé**(en malgache)** : **Mitovy aminareo izy fa tany Manticore izy no namboarina. Tsy mitovy aminareo ireo séries X ireo. Nareo tsy manana code barre. _(Elle est comme vous mais elle a été conçue à Manticore. Les séries X sont différentes de vous. Vous, vous n'avez pas de code barre)_

Lydecker parut étonner.

**Lydecker : **Quel est ce langage ? interrogea t - i l.

**Chloé : **C'est du malgache. Avant l'impulsion, pratiquement tout le monde parlait anglais. Le malgache n'est plus très parlée depuis que le français, l'anglais et toutes les autres langues des pays pseudos riches se sont répandus à travers le monde. Mon oncle voulait qu'ils parlent leur langue maternelle. Même si vous considérez qu'ils sont nés dans des éprouvettes. Peu de gens parlent encore le malgache, les officiels ont renoncé à le parler : Ils obligent le peuple malgache à apprendre l'anglais ou une toute autre langue.

**Lydecker : **Votre oncle est-il vraiment mort ?

Il y eut un silence avant qu'elle ne réponde.

**Chloé**(avec tristesse): Il y a trois mois. Assassiné sur l'ordre du conclave.

**Lydecker : **Sur l'ordre suprême de la secte.

**Chloé : **C'est ça.

**Ty **(en malgache) Maninona no tsy teneninao aminy ? _(Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?)_

**Chloé**(en malgache)** :** Misy zavatra tsy tiako ho tenenina amin'izao fotoana izao. _(Il y a des choses que je préfère taire pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas le moment.)_

**Les garçons **(en cœur) Question bête, réponse bête !

L'ambiance s'était détendue. On aurait cru en les voyant que c'était des étudiants venus faire un échange scolaire et prêts à s'amuser.

Après trente minutes, ils entrèrent dans un entrepôt. Celui - ci était en fait qu'une façade. A l'intérieur, l'entrepôt bouillonnait d'activité : des gens allaient ici et là. Plus ou moins vieux, plus ou moins jeunes. Des militaires, des scientifiques. Il y avait plusieurs niveaux qui se juxtaposaient en partant du rez de chaussée vers le sous – sol. Il y avait un étage au-dessus du rez de chaussée. Un seul étage où il n'y avait personne, où il n'y avait encore personne.

Ce petit groupe de gens monta au premier. C'était une grande salle avec un bureau dans le fond. La salle était divisée en différentes aires : Un coin où il y avait deux téléviseurs, un lecteur dvd, un ordinateur, un magnétoscope ; dans un autre coin il y avait des sacs de boxe. Enfin, il y avait une cuisine dans le dernier coin.

**Chloé : **Vaquez à vos occupations habituelles.

Les dix se dirigèrent vers la télé, le dvd, l'ordinateur, la cuisine. Aucun ne s'était dirigé vers le coin d'entraînement.

Lydecker parut étonné.

**Chloé : **Quoi ?

**Lydecker**(ébahis)** : **Ils ne s'entraînent pas ?

**Chloé : **Pourquoi, ce sont des être humains avant d'être des soldats. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, ils feront ce qu'ils devront faire l'heure venu.

**Lydecker : **Mais pour faire ce que vous avez prévu de faire...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et répéta.

**Chloé : **Ils feront ce qu'ils auront à faire. De toute façon, c'est dans leur sang et ils connaissent les coups interdits. Ils ont grandi au service de mafieux, d'espions, de traîtres. La seule personne en qui ils aient confiance c'est moi.

Il y eût un silence.

**Chloé :** Montrez-moi mon bureau.

Lydecker lui indiqua le bureau au fond de la salle. Elle entra dans le bureau puis sortit sa tête par la porte et lui dit :

**Chloé :** Alors, qu'est – ce que vous attendez, entrez Deck !

A son tour il entra.

Pendant ce temps, dans un quartier près de Terminal City, une voiture était garée. L'homme semblait scruter un autre homme encapuchonné qui apparemment cherchait à passer le barrage de la police de Seattle pour se rendre à Terminal City. C'était sûrement un transgénique. L'homme dans la voiture c'était White.

Son portable sonna.

**White :** White j'écoute.

**Voix féminine : **Ames, Ames, Ames : tu as été un vilain garçon.

La voix ressemblait à celle de Max.

**White : **452, pourquoi me déranges-tu ? Tu peux plus te passer de moi ?

**Voix féminine : **Ah, mais ce n'est pas 452. Alors comment vas-tu depuis Ames ? Ta femme va bien ? Oh ! C'est vrai tu as déjà dû la tuer non ? Et ton fils, j'oubliais : enlever par 452 sous les ordres de ta femme.

**White : **Qui êtes vous, qu'est – ce que vous voulez ?

**Voix féminine : **Vraiment tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Je ne suis sûrement pas 452 en tout cas.

Il y eût un silence.

**White :** Ma chère sœur, le conclave a donc décidé de te laisser revenir.

**Voix féminine : **Ils commençaient à s'ennuyer sans moi et toi tu me manquais. Et puis, je n'étais pas leur prisonnière.

**White : **Surtout depuis que notre Père est mort !

**Voix féminine : **Oui, en effet. Je me suis dit : si je rendais te visite ? Et me voilà à Seattle.

**White : ** Très intéressant.

**Voix féminine : **Très belle ville n'est-ce pas ?

**White : **Viens en au fait !

**Voix féminine : **Libère C.J.

**White : ** Et pourquoi je le ferais.

**Voix féminine : **Parce que vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous faire remarquez en ce moment.

**White :** C'est une menace.

**Voix féminine : **Non, un fait qui va bientôt être connu de tous si tu ne libères pas C.J. Je sais qu'il est

dans les environs de Seattle en ce moment.

**White : **C'est-à-dire ?

**Voix féminine : **Dans trois quart d'heure : au marché du secteur 12.

**White : **Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

**Voix féminine : **Ah ! Mauvaise réponse. Tu sais quoi, regardes bien les nouvelles de 20h ! Les têtes vont...

**White : **D'accord, je vais le faire.

**Voix féminine : **Fénostol mon frère.

**White : **Tu n'es plus ma sœur.

La personne raccrocha. On voit sur son épaule droite la même marque que Max avait sur sa paume, la marque du rituel d'initiation du culte de reproduction. La personne fait tourner sa chaise et on découvre Chloé Lebo.

White fit mémoire 1 sur son portable.

**White : **Fénostol.

**Homme : **Fénostol.

**White : **Elle est de retour.

**Homme : **Le conclave le sait. Où est-elle ?

**White : **A Seattle.

**Homme : **Je l'aurai cru plus intelligente.

**White : **Elle veut C.J., en échange de son silence.

**Homme : **Ce n'est pas grave. Donnez - le - lui et prenez les mesures nécessaires.

**White : **Entendu.

**Homme : **Fénostol.

**White : **Fénostol.

Quand Ames regarda en direction du barrage, l'homme encapuchonné était déjà de l'autre côté de la barrière : A Terminal City. Il fulmina et balança son portable.

De retour dans l'entrepôt, Chloé s'était changée.

**Chloé : **J'ai besoin de cinq véhicules tout terrain Deck, et j'espère que vous les avez.

**Lydecker : ** Au sous-sol. Dernier niveau. Armé comme vous l'avez demandé.

**Chloé : **Alors, c'est maintenant que la guerre commence vraiment. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la perdre, je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle.

**Chloé : ** Eh les enfants, briefing !

**Ban : **Bonne idée ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer ! Et puis, ce jeu est d'une facilité !

**Jo :** T'as utilisé des codes pour gagner.

**Ban : **C'est bien ce que je dis : j'ai trouvé les codes trop facilement !

**Cat et Den :**En regardant une chaîne qui ne diffuse que des cartoons !

**Kor : **Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je m'en fiche de ce jeu : ce que je veux c'est de l'action.

**Chloé**(dure)** :** Tout le monde se tait et se change. Briefing dans dix minutes.

Après dix minutes, tout le monde était prêt. A présent, ils étaient habillés comme des civils. Tout le monde était en jean, t-shirt : ils devraient passer inaperçu, des gosses de riches qui se baladent dans la ville de Seattle.

**Chloé : ** Alors, tout le monde a tout ce qu'il faut ?

**Tous : **Oui, Chloé.

**Chloé : **Bon, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. Jo avec Den, Gyl avec Ban, Cat avec Jet, Ty avec Mike et Hal avec Kor. Je serais avec notre cher Deck. Jo et Den vous vous occuperez de C.J. Vous, vous ferez sûrement suivre et vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Ensuite, C.J. ira avec Gyl et Ban. Il aura sûrement un émetteur sur lui, Ames ne le laissera pas partir comme ça. Cat et Jet vous resterez en retrait pour surveiller si tout se passe comme prévu. S'il y a un pépin, vous vous repliez tous : je tiens à vous revoir les enfants.

**Tous **(en malgache) Eny zoky a ! _(Oui grande sœur !)_

**Chloé**(toujours dure)** : ** Ty et Mike vous coordonnerez tout du secteur 11. Quant à Hal et Kor, vous allez faire quelque chose pour nous. Deck et moi nous irons voir quelqu'un. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire.

**Mike : ** Oui, chef.


	2. Chap 2

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écrit, donc j'ai déjà un assez grand nombre de chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin mais je m'en rapproche...en attendant que je mette tous les chapitres en ligne voici le deuxième...

Sinon, eh ben, Dark Angel ne m'appartient toujours pas...il semblerait que le voue que j'ai fait à mon anniversaire ne s'est pas réalisé...sniff...

En tout cas, j'attends toujours vos commentaires et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaire.

Chapitre deux

Une heure plus tard, Ames et C.J. étaient au marché du secteur 12.

Den s'arrêta au niveau de Ames. Jo braqua celui-ci avec un revolver en lui faisant un très beau sourire. Ames laissa C.J. monter dans la voiture.

**Den : **Bienvenu à bord CJ, Jo va juste te scanner. Comme les docteurs, ensuite on ira voir ta sœur.

**C.J. : ** Ma sœur... partie avec notre père.

**Den : **Ouais ! C'est ça.

**Jo**(à Ames) Fénostol, connard !

Effectivement, ils virent tout de suite qu'ils étaient suivis et Jo détecta un émetteur au niveau de l'estomac. Ils entrèrent dans le secteur 11.

**Jo **(par radion à Gyl et Ban) On est suivi et la cible a un mouchard, le point de rendez-vous ?

**Gyl :** Le marché toujours. Il y a un fast food : c'est facile à trouver, c'est le seul dont le nom soit fast food. Il y a deux sorties par derrière. On vous attendra à l'intérieur. On sortira par les toilettes et on rejoindra chacun les voitures. Une autre voiture vous attend Jo. On baladera les gorilles de Ames à travers la ville.

**Jo : **Bien reçu.

Toute la conversation était faite en malgache.

Jo injecta quelque chose dans le corps de CJ.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le signal qu'elle voyait sur son écran avait disparu.

**Jo : **Yes !

**Den : **Quoi ? Demanda Den.

**Jo : **Je viens de neutraliser le mouchard. Je répète, j'ai neutralisé le mouchard. Le paquet est clean. »

**Cat : **Bien reçu !

**Ty : **On va pouvoir s'occuper des deux gorilles qui vous suivent.

**C.J. : **Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

**Den : **Parce que ton frère Ames n'est pas très gentil.

Jo mit une tape sur l'épaule de Den.

**Jo : **C'est là.

**Den**(en rigolant)** : **On va faire un tour C.J.

En sortant de la voiture, il vit clairement une GMC noire qui les suivait depuis le secteur 12 s'arrêter.

**Den : **On se dépêche Jo.

Il fit un clin d'œil aux gorilles. Il voyait Ty et Mike qui approchaient des deux hommes.

Ceux - ci sortirent de leurs voitures eux – aussi. Mais Mike et Ty les arrêtèrent tout de suite.

**Ty : **Excusez – moi !

**Homme 1 : **Lâchez-nous.

**Mike : **On est perdu !

**Ty : **C'est vrai vous n'allez pas nous laisser comme ça...

Les deux hommes habillés très formellement se retournèrent pour voir Ty et Mike. C'étaient sûrement des familiers.

Pendant ce temps, les autres entrèrent dans le fast food. Gyl et Ban prirent en charge C.J. et avec Den et Jo sortirent du restaurant par derrière. Ils prirent deux directions différentes.

Finalement, alors que le ton commençait à monter Ty et Mike laissèrent les deux hommes se diriger vers le Fast Food.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes qui les suivaient entrèrent dans le restaurant. En ne les voyant pas ils se dirigèrent vers le fond pour voir les autres sorties. Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient déjà partis.

**Homme 2 : **Ils nous ont semés et le mouchard a été déconnecté.

**White**(en raccorchant)** : **Pauvre débile ! Quelle bande de crétins !

Il donna des coups de pieds dans le vide.

**Voix de Cat : T**out c'est passé comme prévu, on est derrière vous Ban. Rendez-vous à la base tout à l'heure.

**Jo : **J'en informe Ty et Mike à l'instant.

**Ban : **C'est au tour de Hal et KR de jouer.

**Den : **Jet t'es là ?

**Jet : **Ouais je suis là !

**Den : **Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de confrontation avec les gorilles !

**Jet : **On en aurait fait qu'une bouchée mon pote !

**Gyl : **Arrêtez de frimer ! Jo, tu peux donner le feu vert à Hal et KR de partir. Nous sommes à la porte. Deck et Chloé sont encore là ?

**Jo : **Oui, Chloé veut voir C.J. avant de partir.

**Gyl : **Préviens là.

Dans le même temps, ils pénétrèrent dans le sous-sol de l'entrepôt.

**Chloé : **C.J.

**C.J.**(voix grave, énervée et enfantin)** : **Sœurette ! Ca fait longtemps ! Tu es parti avec papa sans moi !

**Chloé : **Ils te retenaient en otage C.J. Père ne pouvait rien faire.

**C.J. : **Quelque chose de très important. Père avait raison. La clé. L'élue !

L'heure que Chloé avait accordée à Ames pour lui livrer C.J. avait empêché qu'il ne mette un émetteur sur C.J. ; du moins, un émetteur qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de trouver.

**Chloé : **Il a été scanné ?

**Jo**(acquiesçant et précisant) On l'a encore contrôlé à l'entrer de l'entrepôt. Et Ban a vérifié qu'il n'a pas d'autre émetteur dans la voiture. C'était dans son estomac. Un émetteur de type IP56, sur la fréquence basse.

**Chloé : **Bon, nous partons immédiatement. Vous l'amenez en bas et de mon côté je vais voir le Veilleur. D'après mes renseignements, il devrait réapparaître aujourd'hui. On garde le contact avec la radio. Je vous rappelle plus tard.

Hal et Kor étaient sortit pour aller voir l'appartement de Logan. Ils devaient récupérer des informations sur le Veilleur.

**Kor. :** Alors qu'est – ce que tu as pu récupérer ?

**Hal : **J'ai un disque dur complètement bousillé ! Tout comme le reste de cet appartement !

**Kor : **Ames a fait du bon travail.

**Hal : **Tu crois qu'on pourra quand même récupérer des infos dessus ?

**Kor : **Prends toujours, on verra quand on sera de retour à la base.

**Hal : **Et toi, qu'as - tu trouvé ?

**Kor : **Une photo.

**Hal : **Plutôt mignon.

**Kor : **Je pense qu'il est tant qu'on reparte.

**Hal : **Je préviens la base.

Alors qu'ils repartaient de l'appartement, Lydecker et Chloé allaient se diriger en dehors de la ville, plus précisément à Manticore.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et ouvrirent le coffre. Il y avait là, un émetteur très important et un ordinateur apparemment connecté à Internet.

**Lydecker : **Pouvez – vous me ré – expliquez le but de l'opération.

**Chloé : **Que Ames se demande ce qui se passe. D'après ce que vous m'avez appris, le Veilleur ne peut pas recommencer à transmettre dans l'immédiat. Ames doit lui aussi le savoir. Donc, si je transmets un message du Veilleur à sa place : Ames se demandera ce qui se passe. Aurait – il raté sa cible ?

**Lydecker : **Je sais mais pourquoi faire intervenir le Veilleur ?

**Chloé : **Parce que c'est une personne qu'on écoute. Du moins qu'on entend.

**Lydecker : **Vous avez le bras long alors pourquoi ?

**Chloé : **Pourquoi avoir recours à des petits coups bas ? Choix stratégique. Vous êtes militaire vous devriez savoir qu'il est important de toujours garder un as dans sa manche, sinon comme vous je serais hors jeu.

**Lydecker**(un peu vexé)** : **Je ne suis pas hors jeu.

Son regard était fixé sur l'écran.

**Chloé : **Ca y est.

Elle appuya sur la touche Entrée.

Pendant ce temps, grâce à Alec et Mole, Logan avait réussit à passer les différents barrages en passant par les égouts. Ils avaient failli être repéré par une patrouille de la garde nationale.

Logan devait revenir impérativement une heure après.

Il avait fini par atteindre l'appartement de Joshua.

Sa première réaction fut d'allumer son ordinateur et se connecter à Internet. Il faisait des recherches sur le dialecte des tatouages qui étaient apparus sur la peau de Max.

**Des voix :**C'est le Veilleur ! Le Veilleur est de retour !

Cela intrigua Logan qui sortit de l'appartement pour voir ce qui se passait.

Un certain nombre de gens était attroupé devant le magasin d'électronique à quelques pas de chez Joshua.

Logan se coiffa de sa casquette et s'approcha de la foule.

**Veilleur : **« Chers concitoyens vous ne m'avez pas entendu durant quelques mois. Chacun d'entre vous est maintenant au courant de l'existence des transgéniques. Mais aujourd'hui une plus grande menace plane sur nous, bien plus fort que les prototypes de Manticore et bien plus impressionnant qu'eux. Des personnes que nous ne pouvons différencier comme nous le pouvons pour les transgéniques grâce à leur code barre. Ce message sera régulièrement transmis toutes les heures. Restez fort dans la lutte. »

Tout le monde : Ames, Max et tout Terminal City, Logan et le reste des Etats – Unis avaient assisté au premier cyber flash du Veilleur depuis quatre mois.

Max appela Logan.

**Max : **C'est toi qui as fait ça Logan ?

**Logan : **Non, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne comprends pas.

**Max : **Qui a pu faire ça, alors ? Asha peut – être ?

**Logan : **Ce n'est pas possible ? Et même si elle avait pu trouver cette idée ça toute seule, elle n'aurait pas les moyens.

**Max : **Alors qui ?

**Logan : **Lydecker. Il était sur une piste en rapport avec Renfro la dernière fois qu'il m'avait appelé.

**Max : **Tu devrais rentrer. On discutera.

Ames lui était dans un bâtiment du FBI. Son portable sonna.

**White : ** Ames j'écoute.

**Femme : **Vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer ?

**White : **Oui.

**Femme : **Je croyais que vous avez réglé le problème du Veilleur ?

**White : **Je le pensais aussi.

**Femme : **On ne peut pas se permettre de la publicité, vous le savez ! ?

**White : **Je le sais.

**Femme : **Prenez toutes les mesures nécessaires pour régler cette situation.

**White : **Bien sûr.

**Femme : **Fénostol.

**White : **Fénostol.

De retour à Terminal City, Logan alla voir directement Max. Elle était en réunion avec Alec, Joshua et Mole.

**Logan : **Max !

**Max : **Ah Logan ! Ca va ?

**Logan : **Ca va. Dehors, les gens se demandent de quoi parle le Veilleur. Ca a été plus facile de revenir.

**Alec : **Ce n'est pas toi ?

**Logan : **Ce n'est pas moi.

**Alec : **Alors qui ça peut être ?

**Mole : **On ne peut pas dire non à ce genre de publicité, si c'est positif pour nous !

**Max : **Oui, mais dans quel intérêt cette personne nous aide.

**Mole**(répétant)** : **Si c'est positif pour nous.

**Logan : **Peut – être que c'est un de tes frères et sœurs, Krit ou Syl.

**Max : **Je n'en sais rien.

**Logan : **C'est tout à fait possible.

**Max : **On ne peut rien faire de toute façon, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre et c'est ce qu'on fera.

Tous ressortirent de la salle lugubre. Alec resta en retrait.

**Alec :** Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

**Max**(souriant) Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais tu sais.

**Alec :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ne se voit pas.

**Max :** Pour combien de temps...

**Alec :** Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne dors pas ?

**Max**(intriguée) Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

**Alec :** Max ! Tu n'es pas Dieu tout puissant. Reposes toi. Rien que cette semaine tu étais sur tous les fronts ! Tu as fait en sorte qu'on trouve une source sûre Chloé pour le Tryptophane, tu as trouvé un moyen de faire des provisions et des munitions. Sans compter, sauver les fesses de Sketchy, gérer les humeurs de Mole et des autres à propos de la présence de Logan ici.

**Max : **Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup hein ?

**Alec :** Il ne le déteste pas. Mais c'est juste qu'il est...

**Max :** Humain. Je sais.

**Alec :** Reposes toi. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de dormir mais aucun X5 ne peut continuer à ton rythme.

**Max :** En ce moment, même si j'essayais de dormir je n'y arriverais pas.

**Alec :** Pourquoi ?

**Max : **Je fais des cauchemars. J'ai dit à Logan que c'était flou. Mais c'est pas vrai. Je vois clairement ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas le dire à Logan. Il sait que je fais ces rêves bizarre mais pas de quoi je rêves exactement.

**Alec :** Et tu rêves de quoi exactement ?

Max aurait aimer pouvoir le dire : _C'est de toi que je rêves._ Elle ne rêvait pas d'Alec d'une manière comment dire, érotique. Mais il était présent dans ses rêves, dans tous.

**Max :** La plupart du temps d'un genre de rituel. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Tout se passe autour de moi. Et puis, il y a les batailles. Il y a un être, je ne vois pas son visage mais je sais que c'est le mal absolu. Il est là et je n'arrive pas à m'échapper. Et il se rapproche. Je sais qu'il se rapproche.

**Alec :** Et est ce que je suis présent ?

**Max :** Tu te bats. A mes côtés. Tout comme Joshua.

Alec sourit. Elle ne voulait pas ôter ce sourire de son visage si enfantin quelques fois. _Tu mourras durant une de ses batailles. En me sauvant la vie._

**Max :** Alec. J'ai confiance en toi.

**Alec :** Merci Max. Je te laisse. J'ai mon cours d'art martiaux avec les X6 maintenant.

**Max :** Merci d'être rester et d'avoir parler avec moi.


	3. Chap 3

Note de l'auteur : Voici encore un autre chapitre...

Vos commentaires sont les bienvenues...

Chapitre trois

A la fin de la transmission, Lydecker et Chloé fermèrent le coffre et remontèrent en voiture.

**Chloé : **On reviendra dans une heure.

**Lydecker : **Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on nous repère ?

**Chloé : **Hal et KR ont laissé un petit gadget à Ames. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Comme attendu, Ames essaya de repérer la transmission. Et il la trouva : l'ancien appartement de Logan.

Il ne trouva rien à part l'appartement qu'il avait lui – même saccagé. En fait si : Hal et Kor avaient laissé une carte de visite avec les initiales C.L.

**Lydecker : **Qu'ont – ils laissés ?

**Chloé**(tout sourire)** : **Ma carte de visite.

Tout le monde était maintenant de retour à la base.

**Chloé : ** Maintenant, on passe à la phase suivante. Chacun votre tour vous irez transmettre les messages du Veilleur. Chaque heure. Vous avez le choix de l'endroit de la transmission. De toute façon, Ames ne pourra vous repérer, mais au cas où, il ne faudra pas que notre cher ami découvre notre cachette. Jo et Den prendront en charge la prochaine heure.

A Terminal City tout le monde était au courant du retour du Veilleur et les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Le Veilleur était de leur côté. Le bouche à oreille faisant, certains en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que le Veilleur était un transgénique qui les aidaient de l'extérieur.

Original Cindy interpella Max.

**OC : ** C'est Logan le responsable de ce remue ménage ?

**Max : **Malheureusement non.

**OC : **Malheureusement ?

**Max : **On ne sait pas qui c'est.

**OC : **Ca peut être un de tes frères ou sœurs ? non ?

**Max : **Je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est aucun d'entre eux.

**OC : **Mon chou, c'est peut être quelque chose de bien !

**Max : **Peut – être, je n'en sais rien.

Dalton interrompit leur conversation.

**Dalton : **Logan te cherche.

Ainsi, durant le reste de la journée toutes les heures, le message du Veilleur était transmis.

Cela faisait enrager Ames.

**Assistant :** Il a dû perfectionner son matériel M. White.

**White : **Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de ça pour le savoir ! Trouvez un moyen de retracer ses messages sombre crétin ! Remettez les Koréens dessus !

**Assistant : **Oui, monsieur.

Le jeune assistant se retira un peu penaud.

Tout ce qui se passait là énervé bien malgré lui Ames. Que pouvait – il faire ? De tout côté, on le pressait : d'un côté, le conclave pour qu'il capture Max et aussi qu'il mette fin aux activités du Veilleur, de l'autre le gouvernement voulait qu'il calme la situation en ce qui concernait les transgéniques. Mais nous n'allons pas le plaindre.

Le lendemain, à l'heure où tout le monde était réveillé, un nouveau message du Veilleur fut transmis.

**Veilleur : **N'essayez pas de régler votre téléviseur, ceci est un cyber flash souffle de la liberté, c'est la seul voix encore libre dans ce pays.

Chers concitoyens on vous a menti en vous déclarant que les prototypes de Manticore étaient dangereux. Ce sont des enfants, des mères, des pères, des frères, des sœurs tout comme vous et moi.

Ce ne sont pas d'eux que nous devons avoir peur, nous devons craindre un ennemi plus puissant, une société secrète, une secte, une organisation qui ne veut prendre le contrôle de la terre. Ils sont présent tout autour de vous, c'est peut être votre voisin depuis des années, l'enfant que vous avez vu grandir, c'est peut – être votre patron, vos employés. Et ces personnes, aussi appelé des familiers n'ont aucun signe distinctif par rapport à nous si ce n'est l'égalité de leur force avec ceux des prototypes de Manticore.

Il y en a même qui serait plus forts que ces personnes que vous qualifiez de mutants. Il y en a qui ont des postes important au sein de notre gouvernement : des agents du FBI, des sénateurs.

Gardez l'œil et restez fort dans la lutte.

Ames était de plus en plus nerveux. Cela était compréhensible. En entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone, il faillit presque sursauter. Il regarda le numéro affiché et répondit très nerveux.

**White : **Oui.

**Voix d'homme : **C'est moi.

**White : **Je le sais.

**Voix d'homme : **Nous croyions que vous aviez déjà mis fin aux activités du Veilleur.

**White : **Je...je le croyais aussi.

**Voix d'homme : **Nous vous conseillons de trouver rapidement une solution. Il ne faut pas que ces pauvres punaises découvrent la réalité et la raison de l'existence des mutants.

**White : **Oui, bien sûr monsieur.

**Voix d'homme : **Vous avez 24h, après cela nous vous enverrons un nettoyeur.

**White : **Compte tenu de ce qu'à donner l'élite des équipes d'intervention la dernière fois, il vaudrait peut – être...

**Voix d'homme : **Discuteriez vous un ordre du Conclave ?

**White : **Non, bien sûr que non.

**Voix d'homme : **Alors, tout va bien. Fénostol.

**White : **Fénostol.

Les gens ne prenaient plus le temps de le saluer. Les yeux d'Ames étaient empreints de colère.

Dans le clan de Max, tous s'étaient regroupés devant la télé pour voir le Veilleur ; bien qu'ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas le véritable Veilleur.

**Alec : **C'est bien pour nous Max.

Il savait que quelque chose, ses rêves la rendaient nerveuse. Mais il continuait à penser que c'était une bonne chose.

Dans une autre salle plusieurs transgéniques se félicitaient.

**Joshua : **Alec a raison petite sœur.

**Max : **On doit attendre de voir ce qui se passe.

**Mole : **Voir ce qui se passe ? Mais on est coupé du monde !

**Max**(convaincue)** : **Depuis quelques mois, on a réussi à faire des percées dans le barrage !

**Mole : **C'est ça, on attend et on s'écrase.

**Max**(avec défi)** : **Alors dites – moi ce que nous pouvons faire ?

Personne ne répondit.

**Max : ** Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre et faire en sorte que Logan trouve des infos sur ce qui se passe.

**Logan : **Peut – être que Sebastian sait quelque chose, je peux essayer de le contacter.

**Max : **Fais donc ça.

Malgré les apparences, la présence de Logan à Terminal City était assez mal toléré par les transgéniques. Sur de la part de Mole. Enfin, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais Logan les avait aidé à fuir lors du siège de Jam Pony et il avait des contacts vers l'extérieur. De plus, Max, Alec et Joshua avaient confiance en lui.

Logan se dirigea vers les écrans de la salle de contrôle et tapota sur le clavier. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait Sébastian à l'écran.

**Logan :** Salut Sébastian.

**Sebastian :** Logan. Ca fait longtemps.

**Logan : **J'aurai besoin de quelques informations.

**Sebastian : **Je ne sais rien à propos de la reprise d'activité du Veilleur.

**Logan : **Tu n'as rien pour moi ?

**Sebastian : **Il y a eu un certain nombre de mouvement ici à Seattle.

**Logan : **Militaire ?

**Sebastian : **Non, justement non. Mais personne ne sait autre chose. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la personne, qui est derrière ces mouvements et le retour du Veilleur, est très bien équipée et elle a le bras long. Aucune fuite. Une rumeur court à l'étranger : il y aurait eu une autre base qui avait été créé en même temps que Manticore. A quelques années près. Le but était le même : créer des êtres génétiquement modifié. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve de ça. Je dois te laisser. Ils essaient sûrement de retracer ton appel.

**Logan : **Merci Sébastian.

Logan se retourna vers Max.

**Max : **Il y aurait d'autres enfants que nous ?

**Logan : **Ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

**Max : **Mais ce serait une explication !

**Logan : **Quelle explication ? Ils voudraient se joindre à vous et vous aider ? Comme tu l'as dit, nous devons faire attention. Et attendre.

**Max : **Quelque chose me dit que les choses vont bouger.

Cette journée là, le message passa toutes les heures.

A Jam Pony, Normal avait prêté une grande attention aux messages du Veilleur. Après avoir vécu la prise d'otage et avoir mis au monde une petite fille, sa vision des choses avait changé. Malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup OC ni Max, il avait aidé certains X a resté dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent rejoindre Terminal City. Plus que sa vision, ses actions et son opinion contre les transgéniques avaient changé.

Lui aussi, se posaient des questions sur les messages du Veilleur. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de dire : « Bip, bip, bip, bip, sur votre temps les gars ! »

La vie avait repris son cour.

A l'entrepôt, c'était l'effervescence.

**Lydecker : ** C'est quoi la prochaine phase ?

**Chloé**(avec malice)** : **Dénoncer quelques familiers. On verra la réaction des gens. Croirez vous qu'ils vont faire une chasse aux sorcières ?

**Lydecker : **Ce n'est pas dangereux. Peut – être que les gens ne vont pas réagir de la bonne manière.

**Chloé : **Rappelez vous lorsqu'Ames a déclaré publiquement que les transgéniques existaient, que les séries X ne pouvaient être différencier des autres être humains. Lynchage public. Un X5 de l'unité de Sandoval, je crois. Croyez moi, de ce que le Veilleur a dit, ils ne retiendront que les mots : plus dangereux que les transgéniques de Manticore.

Les informations du Veilleur avaient fini par arriver jusqu'à Washington. Les mêmes questions revenaient : le veilleur avait – il raison ? Probablement que oui, car c'est lui qui avait révélé l'existence de Manticore. Bien sûr les avis étaient très partagés dans les hautes sphères à cause de l'influence et la présence des familiers. Malgré tout, une certitude restait : chacun savait que le Veilleur disait la vérité.

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, les messages précisèrent le but des particuliers, la raison de l'existence des transgéniques. On y apprenait que cela faisait 5000 ans que la secte existait. Que ces membres portaient sur leur bras une marque, comme le bétail. Cette marque ressemblait à un serpent. Que c'était la seule distinction que l'on pouvait voir. On y parlait aussi de Max, de sa possible destinée. Que dans son sang résidait peut être le salut de l'humanité.

Les choses commençaient à se gâter pour les familiers. La publicité, ce n'était pas vraiment leur truc.

Apprenant tout cela, qu'allez faire les responsables ?

Le nettoyeur envoyé par le conclave n'avait rien trouvé. Le seul indice qu'il avait eu, la carte de visite ne lui disait rien.

Il semblait que Ames cachait quelque chose. Mais il s'était tut.

Chloé fit parvenir une cassette du Veilleur à Washington. Elle y parlait de Max et d'Ames White. De son statut de familier.

**Veilleur : ** Vous me croirez ou non, mais cet homme est dangereux. Et il n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Plusieurs généraux étaient réunis pour voir la cassette.

**Colonel : ** Qu'en pensez – vous ?

**Responsable : **Jusqu'à présent, cet homme bien qu'il nous ait causé du fil à retordre, a toujours dit la vérité.

**Général : **Si ce qu'il dit est vrai à propos de cette secte, que devons – nous faire ?

C'était la question que tous se posaient : « Que devons – nous faire face à cette menace qui semble réelle ? »

Pendant ce temps dans l'entrepôt, Chloé avait rassemblé son équipe autour d'elle.

Elle s'était changée tout comme les autres. Ils étaient habillés comme des militaires et armés d'un P4.

Seule Chloé était habillée d'un tailleur. Ils avaient des allures d'officiels.

**Chloé : **Alors qu'est – ce que vous en pensez ?

**Den : **Jolie !

**Chloé : **Merci. Reprenons. Je suis à présent Chloé Lebo : Représentante de la communauté internationale.

**Mike : **Super, dit Mike.

**Chloé : **Nous allons voir le sénateur aujourd'hui.

Ainsi, ils allèrent voir le sénateur McKinley. Souvenez vous c'est le sénateur, le familier qui encourage les citoyens a lynché les transgéniques. Celui qui voulait rendre l'existence des transgéniques public.

Le bureau du sénateur était installé dans le quartier des gratte ciel, près de l'Ambassade de France.

Il vint les accueillir à l'entrée.

**Chloé : **Je suis Chloé Lebo, et voici mes garde du corps..

**McKinley : **Je suppose que ce bataillon est lié à vos fonctions. En tout cas, enchanté de vous connaître.

**Chloé : **En effet, mes fonctions n'ont pas que des inconvénients. J'espère que vous ne ferez pas partie des personnes que ces jeunes gens tueront pour me protéger. Et moi aussi, je suis enchantée de vous connaître.

**McKinley :** Donc, vous êtes une des représentantes de la communauté internationale.

**Chloé : **C'est bien ça.

**McKinley : **On...on ne m'a pas vraiment donné des informations sur la raison de votre visite. Vous avez une recommandation de Washington et d'une quinzaine autres chefs d'Etats.

**Chloé : **C'est exact. On fait appel à mes services quand tout va mal et qu'une situation semble être, comment dire, hors de contrôle, c'est ça ? Et je ne vais pas vous rassurez, la situation ne va pas bien du tout. Donc, je suis là pour Terminal City.

**McKinley : **Les mutants. En quoi cela intéresse – t – il la communauté internationale ?

**Chloé : **Cela concerne la sécurité internationale. Avant que le siège soit devenu effectif, il s'est passé presque un an. Des prototypes ont pu arriver jusqu'au Canada, ou au Mexique et de là ils pouvaient aller où ils voulaient. Nous n'avons eu aucune preuve pour l'instant de l'agressivité des mutants mais ils sont une menace potentielle. Une grande menace.

**McKinley : **Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Et nous faisons déjà notre possible pour que cette sous race soit endiguée.

**Chloé : **En fait, nous voyons les choses différemment. Surtout depuis quelques temps. Tout ce que mes supérieurs voient pour le moment ce sont soldats qui se défendent.

**McKinley **(s'énervant)Des soldats ?

**Chloé**(s'énervant elle aussi)** : **Vous devez prendre vos responsabilités en main ! C'est votre gouvernement qui a détourné les fonds pour les créer ! Vous devez assumer ce fait ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue ici.

**McKinley : **Ce sont des erreurs de la nature.

**Chloé : **Des erreurs de la nature qui sont présents et qui existent. Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Si mes données sont exactes, ces êtres ont été créés avec des qualités physiques, mentales, psychologiques supérieures à la normale. Ils sont donc pour la plupart : plus intelligent que monsieur tout le monde.

**McKinley : **Que voulez – vous dire ?

**Chloé : **Je suis ici pour négocier.

**McKinley**(visiblement choquée)** : **Quoi ?

**Chloé : **Vous avez bien entendu. Les gens, tout comme les responsables en ont marre de cette situation. Si on m'a envoyé ici, c'est pour régler ce problème.

**McKinley : **Et si je m'y oppose ?

**Chloé : **Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

Chloé sortit plusieurs documents de la mallette. Elle les tendit ensuite au sénateur.

**McKinley **(résigné) Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais vous auriez pu tout aussi bien m'envoyer ces documents par courrier.

**Chloé : **Je voulais vous voir en personne. Question de respect. Oh ! Et dîtes à l'agent White qu'il est définitivement démis de l'affaire.

**McKinley : **C'est au chef du FBI que vous devez vous adresser pour ça.

**Chloé : **Non, mes ordres sont clairs : c'est à vous que je devais le dire. Vous ferez parvenir les papiers nécessaires. Maintenant je dois y aller : j'ai beaucoup de travail. Merci de m'avoir reçu.

Après cette visite, elle et son équipe se rendirent au quartier général du siège de Terminal City pour voir les responsables.

**Chloé : ** Qui est le responsable ?

**Officier : **C'est moi.

**Chloé : **Bon. Je suis Chloé Lebo, vous avez du recevoir des ordres.

**Officier : **C'est exact Madame.

**Chloé : **Bien. Avez vous établit un quelconque contact avec les habitants de Terminal City ?

**Officier : **Non, madame.

**Chloé : **C'est dingue, on devra tout faire nous même !

Elle se retourna vers Ty et Gyl.

**Chloé : ** Sortez les appareils nécessaires. Et faites ce que vous pouvez.

Elles s'exécutèrent.

De nouveau elle regarda le responsable.

**Chloé : ** Qu'est – ce que vous avez fait ces derniers mois ?

**Officier : **On avait ordre de tirer sur les transgéniques. Nous n'avions pas à établir de contact.

**Chloé : **Et qui vous a donné cet ordre ?

**White : **Moi !

Elle se retourna.

**Chloé :** Ames White, c'est ça ?

**White : **Qui êtes – vous ?

**Chloé**(lui tendant un papiet)** : **Chloé Lebo. Et vous, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions.

**White**(très énervé)** : **Rien à foutre.

**Chloé : **Vous n'avez plus le droit de rester ici. Ban et Jet, s'il vous plaît raccompagnez monsieur Ames à sa voiture.

Ban et Jet se mirent devant Ames lui barrant la route vers Chloé.

La voiture de White était stationnée dans une ruelle à l'écart de la foule.

**White : **Lâchez – moi !

**Ban : **Ca va ! On vous lâche !

**White : **Vous allez regretter ce que vous venez de faire.

Ames s'attaqua à Ban mais celui – ci sans grande surprise arrêta son coup de poing.

**White : **Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire !

**Ban : **J'ai l'impression que c'est vous qui ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire. Je te le laisse volontiers Jet.

**Jet : **Avec plaisir.

Ames dénoua sa cravate et se mit en position d'attaque.

Ames commença par donner un coup de pied latéral droit que Jet bloqua avec son pied gauche. Ames recommença avec son pied gauche cette fois mais Jet bloqua aussi son coup. Il lui donna une série de coup de poing, mais toujours très sérieux Jet arrêta ces poings.

**Jet : **Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, vous allez perdre. Je vous dis ça, c'est pour vous rendre service.

**White : **Pauvre mutant que tu es !

Ames réussit à saisir la tête de Jet et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de code barre.

**White : ** Comment cela se fait – il...

**Jet : **Que je n'ai pas de code barre ?

**White : **Un familier ne devrait pas attaquer un autre familier.

**Ban : **Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas des familiers. Maintenant montez dans votre voiture et déguerpissez si vous ne voulez pas mourir. »

Ban et Jet revinrent dès que Ames repartit avec sa voiture.


	4. Chap 4

Note de l'auteur : dark Angel ne m'appartient toujours pas...

Bon, ce chapitre est sûrement le dernier que je poste aujourd'hui...

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Encore une fois, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus...

Chapitre quatre

Ty et Gyl avaient trouvé un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Terminal City.

**Chloé**(indiquant l'officier)** : **Bon, allez – y appelez les et faites moi sortir ce petit policier.

Pendant ce temps dans le quartier général de la garde nationale, Ty et Gyl essayaient d'établir un contact avec Terminal City.

**Ty : **Il y a quelqu'un ?

Joshua se trouvait devant l'écran.

**Joshua**(la tête penchée vers la gauche)** : **Salut ! Max, quelqu'un à la télé !

Max bondit et monta voir.

**Ty : **Salut je m'appelle Ty. Tu es la responsable ?

**Max : **Ca dépend qui la demande.

**Chloé**(demandant à Ty de lui laisser la place)** : **Je n'ai pas le temps pour les politesses ! Alors c'est toi Max. Je ne vois pas ce que tu as d'exceptionnel. C'est toi l'origine de ce remue ménage ? ! Pas mal pour une petite.

Max semblait vexé d'être sous – estimer mais en même temps, le discours semblait détendu.

**Max : ** Vous voulez quoi ? Et qui êtes - vous ?

**Chloé : **Je suis Chloé Lebo. Je suis la représentante de la communauté internationale. En clamant votre existence, vous avez ébranlé le monde.

**Max : **Ce n'était pas le but recherché.

**Chloé : **En fait, vous avez bien fait.

**Max : **C'est – à – dire ?

**Chloé : **Ca va me permettre de vous aider et d'intercéder en votre faveur. Tant que seul les Etats – Unis étaient concernés, il n'y avait aucun problème (si je puis dire), maintenant que vous êtes dehors, ça fait peur à tout le monde. Votre existence remet en cause celle des "ordinaires" comme vous nous les appelez. Et je suis là, devant vous, pour vous voir.

**Max : **Je vois, et alors ?

**Chloé : **A l'étranger, on ne vous voit pas comme des déchets de la science mais plus comme des armes humaines et Dieu sait combien de personne veulent avoir ce genre d'arme à porter de leur main ! Disons que par intérêt, pas toujours très nette, nombreux sont les gouvernements qui ne voudraient pas vous voir mourir. Disons que vous bénéficiez d'une publicité plus favorable qu'ici.

**Max : **Je suis sûre que cette aide n'est pas gratuite.

**Chloé : **Je suis blessée d'entendre cela. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel. On m'a envoyé faire un travail et ce travail c'est d'établir un contact avec vous et négocier. Cette situation de siège est tout à fait ridicule.

**Max : **Enfin, quelqu'un de censé : vous êtes sûre que vous êtes humaine ?

Chloé sourit à la remarque puisqu'en quelque sorte, elle ne l'était pas : humaine. Puis reprit de plus belle en pensant à véritable nature.

**Chloé : ** Pour ma part, je dois clairement montrer que vous êtes civilisé : les gens ont tendance à oublier que vous êtes plus intelligent qu'eux. Ainsi, le fait que vous sachiez vous tenir à table serait pour eux une jouissance.

**Max : **Vous voulez qu'on devienne des bêtes de foires ?

**Chloé : **Pour l'instant cela vaut mieux que d'être tuer ou vendu au plus offrant au marché noir. Je crois que vous-même avez expérimenté quelque chose dans le genre avec les rouges ? !

**Max : **Nous avons encore le choix et je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ait envie d'entrer dans un cirque.

Le ton de Max bien que posé et toujours impassible, avait laissé passer une certaine émotion. Cette femme savait bien des choses sur elle et les seuls au courant de ses aventures de ces dix dernières années et qui étaient encore vivants, étaient autour d'elle à Terminal City.

**Chloé**(remarquant l'émotion)** : **Peu importe. Il faut que je dîne avec vous alors, aujourd'hui ça vous dit ?

**Max : **Attendez que je regardes dans mon agenda.

**Chloé : **Je vois. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose qui vous permettra peut – être d'accepter de me voir.

Chloé fit signe à Lydecker de se montrer.

**Max : **Lydecker !?

**Chloé : **En personne ! Je crois savoir qu'il t'a aidé, toi et certains de tes amis à attaquer Manticore il y a un peu moins d'un an. Ou plus.

Max se rappela cette fameuse nuit, la nuit où son frère avait perdu la vie à cause d'elle, la nuit qui changea toute sa vie. Son visage s'assombrit.

**Chloé : **Je lis sur votre visage que mes informations sont exactes.

**Max : **Qui me dit que c'est lui ?

**Chloé : **D'accord, alors je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que Lydecker s'est inspiré de sa femme pour vous créer.

Max ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans cette situation. Alec, Mole, et tous ceux qui étaient au courant de qui était Lydecker pour les transgéniques ressentirent du dégoût lorsqu'ils entendirent les mots : « inspiré de sa femme ». Mais en même temps, Max n'était pas la femme de Lydecker. Elle était leur leader.

**Chloé : **Alors on a un rendez – vous oui ou non ?

**Max**(les yeux dans le vide) On a un rendez – vous.

**Chloé : **Superbe, c'est déjà un bon début. Nous viendrons dîner. »

Ty cessa d'émettre.

Ames n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il reçut un appel du sénateur McKinley.

**White : ** White j'écoute?

**McKinley : **C'est McKinley. Vous pouvez parler.

**White : **J'ai été licencié.

**McKinley : **Je le sais. La responsable est venue me voir aujourd'hui.

**White : **Je crois que c'est ma sœur.

**McKinley : **Le Conclave l'a sous - estimée. Nous sommes en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Je n'ai plus le droit de me prononcer sur tout ce qui concerne les transgéniques sous peine d'être emprisonné ou pire encore. Quelqu'un de plus haut placé que moi m'ordonne de me taire et il ne fait pas parti de notre communauté. C'est cette personne qu'il faut découvrir à tout prix. Votre sœur doit le protéger.

**White : **Si vous parlez de Sandeman...

**McKinley : **Sandeman est mort. Ce doit être quelqu'un d'autre. La mission a été une réussite le concernant. La seule rescapée et votre sœur.

**White : **Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Il ne faut pas que ces déchets de la science bénéficient d'une quelconque bonne publicité.

**McKinley : **Il y a des pressions d'autres pays. Et là, si je ne veux pas perdre mon statut et resté influent je dois me taire. Pour l'instant.

**White : **Je croyais que nous maîtrisions la situation.

**McKinley : **Apparemment quelqu'un de plus important que nous vient de nous souffler la vedette devant le peuple américain et le gouvernement.

**White : **On ne peut pas arranger cette situation.

**McKinley : **C'est ce que nous verrons au Conseil.

**White : **Fé nos tol.

**McKinley : **Fé nos tol.

La conversation finit, Max se tourna vers Logan. Il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Il l'avait vu parler à Alec longuement ces derniers temps. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurer. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait il pas être celui qui la rassures.

**Max : **Qu'en penses – tu ?

**Logan : **Qu'en penses – tu toi ?

**Max : **Je ne sais pas.

**Logan : **Suis ton instinct.

**Max : **J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il me dit mon instinct. Il faut que j'aille voir nos gardes et les prévenir de la visite de cette Chloé.

Elle était inquiète. Elle avait l'impression que sa raison, n'était plus. Comment dire, tout avait l'être bien pour eux mais que ce passerait il si cela n'était encore qu'un piège d'Ames, ou des Rouges.

Tandis que Max allait voir les patrouilles de X – 7 qui surveillaient les alentours de Terminal dans les égouts, Chloé et son équipe se préparaient à rendre visite à Max.

**Chloé : **Ty et Gyl vous resteront ici. Jet et Ban vous surveillerez nos arrières donc, vous non plus vous n'entrerez pas dans les égouts. On garde le contact par radio. Compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

Ainsi, seuls Chloé, Lydecker, Hal, KR, Mike, Jo, Den, Cat descendirent dans les égouts.

A une centaine de mètres de Terminal City, des X - 7 les mirent en joue avec plusieurs autres transgéniques à l'arrivée d'un croisement.

**Kor : ** On cherche Max ! Nous avons rendez – vous avec elle.

Mole qui avait accompagné les X - 7 les regarda un long moment et consulta les autres des yeux.

**Mole**(indiquant une direction avec son arme)** : **C'est par là.

Ils avancèrent poursuivant leur chemin dans les égouts pendant encore un moment avant de réapparaître à l'air libre de l'autre côté du barrage. A Terminal City dans le centre de contrôle.

**Mole : **Hé Max ! Voilà des gens qui te cherchent !

**Max : **Pas mon ancien patron j'espère !

Max descendit en sautant.

**Kor : **Impressionnant !

**Hal : **On n'est pas là pour draguer.

**Max : **C'est vous qui avez rendez – vous avec moi ?

**Chloé : **Je pense que c'est nous. Y – a – t – il un endroit où nous pouvons parler ?

En effet, une foule s'était formée à la vue des nouveaux arrivants.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Max indiqua une direction.

Elle lui indiqua une pièce non-occupée avec pour seuls meubles une table et deux chaises branlantes.

Chloé prit place sur une des chaises.

**Chloé : **J'ai apporté du poulet. Oh ! Et avant que je ne l'oublie : Jo et Den distribuez les médicaments, les vitamines, le lait pour les enfants, les pansements, et la bouffe que vous avez tous dans vos sacs. Tout le monde se met au travail pour aider Jo et Den. C'est notre signe de bonne volonté.

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent.

Alec vérifia les produits en question et remercia d'un signe de tête les deux jeunes gens. Max restait impassible. Ne croyant toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer devant elle. Après trois mois, ils seraient prêts à négocier ! ?

Rien n'était moins sûr.

**Chloé : **C'est à mon tour de vous demander une faveur.

**Max : **Je ne pense pas vous avoir demander quelque chose.

**Chloé : **Bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez dans la position de refuser mon aide. Il n'y a plus que les Etats Unis qui s'intéressent à vous mais ce sont aussi tous les gouvernements du monde entier. Déjà il y a quelques temps avec les Rouges. Ils ont bien failli vous avoir. Tout le monde accoure à vos portes. Et il n'y a plus que les Sud Africains. Il y a les Russes, les Koréens et j'en passe. Si les gens veulent bien vous accueillir à l'étranger, c'est pour ce que vous pouvez faire pour eux : tuez, les protéger, espionner... enfin, toutes les missions que vous faisiez pour Manticore. Je dirais que c'est encore plus grave que de se faire tirer dessus par des incapables d'autant plus que vous avez été entraînés pour éviter les balles. Enfin : la bêtise humaine.

Elle soupira. Puis Max pris la parole.

**Max : **Vous qu'est - ce que vous gagner dans tout ça ?

**Chloé : **Eh ! Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit : je ne suis là que pour mon travail.

**Max : **Conneries ! Dîtes ça aux journalistes ! Qu'est - ce que vous voulez ? Et quels sont vos intérêts dans tout ça ? Vous avez promis combien de séries X à quels pays ?

Chloé rit.

**Chloé : **Je n'ai pas besoin des séries X !

Cette réponse gênait Max. Elle sentait que Chloé disait la vérité. Le fait est qu'elle avait sentie Chloé approcher. C'était sûrement une familière. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude la dérangeait. Pourquoi osez venir ici et s'exposer? Ce n'était pas logique. D'autant plus qu'elle traînait Lydecker avec elle. Malgré le fait que Deck était un petit maso sur les bords, il préfèrerait être mort plutôt que de faire en sorte que ses « Enfants » tombent dans de mauvaises mains.

Max continua :

**Max : **Revenons à nos moutons. Qui êtes vous?

**Chloé : **Je vous l'ai dit Chloé Lebo.

Max se tut. Chloé en fit de même. Chloé savait que Max était maintenant sûre que Chloé était une familière.

De nouveau Max prit la parole.

**Max : **Je ne vous ai rencontré que pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Et puis, ça avait l'air de vous faire plaisir. Mais le temps qui je vous réservais est passé. Vous pouvez vous diriger vers la sortie.

**Chloé : **Ah ! Ah ! Ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

**Max : **Et quelle serait - elle ?

**Chloé : **Vous n'aimez peut - être pas Deck mais vous avez eu assez confiance en lui pour pouvoir me laisser venir vous voir ! Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe dehors.

**Max : **Et ?

**Chloé : **J'ai viré Ames. Je sais que vous ne vous entendiez pas. Le fait est que mes supérieurs pensent que cette affaire avait besoin d'un œil neuf : le mien. Je n'ai aucun préjugé sur vous alors allez-y, profitez - en !

**Max : **Je n'ai pas confiance.

**Chloé : **D'accord. Quand la gentillesse ne marche pas.

Chloé se leva de sa chaise et fit signe à Cat d'avancer. Cat vint se tenir devant Max.

**Chloé **(à Max) Frappe la.

**Max**(choquée)** : **Quoi ?

**Chloé : **Frappe-la ! Tu comprends pas le français. Bon, alors Cat, frappe Max.

Cat elle ne se fit pas prier. Ils attendaient tous cette confrontation et même si Chloé leur avait demandé de retenir leurs coups contre les séries X, ce moment ils l'attendaient depuis le début de la mission.

Cat donna un coup de poing que Max évita. Joshua et Alec allaient intervenir mais Logan leur fit signe de reculer. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose de précis.

Max pour se défendre, répliqua tout naturellement. Sans grande surprise, Cat évita les coups de Max. Distraite un moment par un signe de la main de Chloé, Max put frapper Cat sur sa lèvre inférieure qui saigna.

Cat reprit sa place. Max était encore en position de combat. Celle - ci avait aussi pu remarquer durant le combat que Cat n'avait pas de code - barre. Elle l'avait peut être effacer ?

**Max : **Ce sont des transgéniques ?

**Logan : **Ce sont des prototypes de l'autre centre...

**Chloé : **Je vois que Sebastian est toujours bien renseigné. Le centre en question s'appelle Heaven. C'est comme ça que Sandeman l'a appelé en tout cas. Les prototypes H sont bien meilleurs que les prototypes de Manticore. Aucun défaut, pas de crise, pas de période de chaleur.

**Max**(faisant référence à la lèvre de Cat)** : **Bien meilleur, hein ?

**Chloé : **Je lui ai demandé de retenir ses coups et je l'ai disons, un peu distraite mais si vous voulez recommencer : allez - y.

Max s'abstint. Elle avait remarqué le signe de la main que Chloé.

**Chloé :** Comme je le disais donc, ils sont meilleurs que les séries X, ils sont bien plus performants que vous. Ils voient plus loin, ils sautent plus hauts, en fait tous leurs sens sont plus poussés que ceux des prototypes de Manticore.

Chloé s'arrêta un moment pour regarder Logan et Max.

**Chloé :** En fait Sandeman, les a conçu pour combattre les familiers. Comme les soldats que vous avez rencontrez lors de la prise d'otage. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que certains d'entre vous aient eu quelques difficultés à les battre.

Logan regarda Alec qui leva les yeux au ciel.

**Chloé :** Le travail que Sandeman a fait à Manticore n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il a fait à Heaven. Des séries H, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Ceux que vous voyez là sont les meilleurs de leur unité. Et ils ne sont au total que vingt.

**Max **(étonnée)Vingt ? Intervint Max.

**Cat : **Vous croyez qu'avec le comité et le Conclave à ses trousses il se serait amusé à créer un aussi grand centre que Manticore !

**Chloé : **C'est pourquoi ils sont plus performants : il a été obligé de condenser tout ce qu'il pouvait. De plus, il a codé leurs gênes. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Le silence qui suivit ce que venait de dire Chloé était très significatif.

**Chloé : **J'ai récupéré un dossier à propos d'une certaine Linda Eastman à Washington. Il semble qu'elle ait le même code barre que vous, Max. J'en ai déduit que vous êtes cette Linda.

**Max : **Et alors ?

**Chloé : **Et bien, si j'étais intéressée par les séries X, ce qui n'est pas le cas, vous seriez la seule qui m'intéresserait. Vous et votre ADN.

**Max : **Vous aussi vous m'intéressez.

**Chloé : **Les tatouages sont déjà apparus n'est - ce pas ?

Les autres personnes qui étaient présents dans la salle restaient silencieuses en voyant ce face à face.

**Max : **Ils sont apparus. Peu avant l'incident à Jam pony.

**Jo**(excitée)** : **Je l'aurai parié. Vous n'auriez jamais survécu si vous n'aviez pas sentie les phalanges approchées.

**Den : **Du calme Jo.

**Alec : **Comment savez – vous tous ça ?

**Cat**(agressive)** : **On a nos sources. Et tu poses la mauvaise question, soldat !

**Alec**(taquin)** : **J'adore les filles difficiles !

**Cat : **Et moi j'adore botter le cul des machos comme toi.

Logan quant à lui avait continué à observer Max et Chloé. Depuis quelques secondes, elles avaient laissé les autres parler et se regardaient dans les yeux.

Pendant que Alec taquinait Cat, les deux chefs se rapprochèrent.

Max frappa Chloé au ventre et arracha la manche de son tailleur. Cela fit apparaître la marque du culte. Elle s'était laissé faire.

**Max : **Tu es l'un des leurs ! Un familier !


	5. Chap 5

Note de l'auteur : Bon, pas besoin de vous dire que Dark Angel ne m'appartient toujours pas...ensuite eh ben ...régalez vous avec ce nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez de faire votre « review » ....

Chapitre cinq

Max frappa Chloé au ventre et arracha la manche de son tailleur. Cela fit apparaître la marque du culte. Elle s'était laissé faire.

**Max : **Tu es l'un des leurs ! Un familier !

**Chloé : **Je ne t'apprends rien. Tu en as mis du temps pour le dire !

**Max : **Je n'étais pas sûre.

**Chloé : **Faux. Dès que je suis entrée dans ton périmètre tu m'as sentie mais tu n'as pas sentie les six autres personnes qui m'accompagnaient. Et c'est ça qui t'a inquiétée.

Max recula.

**Chloé : **Que fais - tu ? Demanda Chloé.

**Max : **Vous devriez vous en allez !

**Chloé : **Ah non ! Finis, ce que tu as commencé.

Chloé s'avança vers Max. Elle sauta et saisit la tête de Max avec ses pieds. Elle se maintint en l'air grâce à une barre de fer au – dessus d'eux. Elle se mit debout sur les épaules de Max et fit un flip en avant.

Elle se retrouva derrière Max et cette dernière lui tournait le dos. Chloé lui donna un coup de pied. Cela projeta Max à deux mètres.

Max se releva et dit :

**Max : **Ne retiens pas tes coups !

**Chloé : **Avec plaisir !

Toutes deux étaient en position de combat. Se tournant autour pendant que les autres regardaient le combat sans rien dire. Cela devait arriver. Chacun d'entre eux sans se poser de question restait à leur place et regardait sans intervenir.

**Max : **Montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre !

**Chloé : **Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça !

Max lui donna un coup de poing que Chloé bloqua et avec son autre poing elle balança un coup de poing au ventre de Max.

Max ne se laissa déstabiliser et riposta avec un coup de pied. Mais de nouveau, son adversaire arrêta le coup et répondit avec un coup de pied qu'elle reçut au visage.

Les minutes qui suivirent Max subit les coups de Chloé sans pouvoir riposter.

**Chloé : **Je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux que ça !

**Max : **Tu n'as encore rien vu !

**Chloé : **Tu as raison je n'ai rien vu !

Max sentait la colère montée et ce fut bénéfique pour la suite du combat. Ces coups étaient plus précis, plus rapides, et mieux portés. Elle avait réussi à porter deux coups de poings à Chloé et l'avait projeté à quelques mètres grâce un coup de pied.

**Chloé : **C'est mieux !

**Max : **Je m'échauffe ou serais – tu déjà à bout de souffle ?

Chloé sourit.

Max s'approcha de son opposant. Elle fonça vers Chloé mais au lieu de lui porter un coup, elle évita celle – ci et s'appuya sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière Chloé pour lui donner un coup de pied au visage.

A son tour, Chloé porta un coup de pied au visage de Max en réponse à celui qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle se réceptionna sur ses deux jambes. Elle sauta et projeta Max avec ses deux pieds.

**Chloé : **Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas à bout de souffle.

**Max : **Je vois ça mais ça ne tardera pas.

Cat montra l'heure à Chloé.

**Chloé : **Je suis désolée ma chère mais il va falloir que j'y aille alors...

C'est elle cette fois – ci qui s'appuya sur le mur. Elle se retrouva au – dessus de Max avec ses pieds sur les épaules de nouveau. Cette fois – ci, elle maintint la tête de Max entre ses pieds et se laissa tomber en avant sur ses mains. Avec ses jambes, elle balança Max au – dessus d'elle. Elle retourna Max et cette dernière ne put plus bouger.

**Chloé : **Si j'avais eu envie de te tuer : ce serait fait depuis longtemps. J'aurais envoyé un de mes hommes. Tu serais morte depuis des jours. Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas ; ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la marque du culte que je suis chargée de te tuer. Tu crois que j'aurais viré Ames : non ! Je lui aurais facilité le travail avec mes hommes !

Elle relâcha Max et dit encore :

**Chloé : **Si tu espérais le Messie pour te sauver, je suis désolée : je ne suis pas non aussi manichéenne.

Elle aida Max à se relever.

**Chloé : **Mon but est de t'aider mais si tu refuses cette aide, je me bornerais à faire le travail pour lequel j'ai été engagée. Pour l'instant, je suis en retard. J'ai ma première interview en tant que nouvelle responsable. Alors : au revoir et à bientôt.

Elle se retira avec ses hommes.

Beaucoup de transgéniques étaient attroupés devant la porte de la salle où étaient Max et les nouveaux. Ils n'avaient pu rien voir car la porte était fermée et les fenêtres étaient trop encrassées pour voir quoique ce soit. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Chloé et les autres. Ils disparurent dans les égouts aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Revenue au QG en compagnie de ses hommes, Ty demanda à Chloé si ça s'était bien passé en voyant que la veste de Chloé était déchirée.

**Chloé : **Bien. Très bien même. Il faut juste que je me change. J'ai de quoi me changer n'est – ce pas ?

Elle faisait référence à sa manche que Max avait déchirée quelques minutes plus tôt.

**Hal : **Je dois avoir ce qu'il faut dans la voiture.

Hal était comme ça. Elle prévoyait tous les cas de figures. Une vrai maman poule. Mais au combat, son gentil caractère était mis de côté et elle était l'une des meilleures de son équipe.

**Hal : **Merci Hal, tu me sauves la vie.

**Gyl : **Le détective Clémenty est là.

**Hal : **Super ! Le temps que je me change et vous pourrez le laisser entrer.

Gyl fit un signe de tête.

Chloé se changea et demanda à ce qu'on fasse entrer Clémenty.

**Chloé**(avec un grand sourire)** : **Bonjour détective !

**Clementy : **Bonjour Mlle Lebo.

**Chloé : **Vous savez qui je suis ?

**Clementy : **J'ai été briefé. Je sais qui vous êtes.

**Chloé : **C'est vous qui étiez responsable de l'incident avec 452 alias Max il y a quelques mois.

**Clementy : **En effet. Serais – ce un reproche ?

**Chloé : **Non, au contraire. Je crois savoir que vous aviez établi une certaine relation de confiance avec elle.

**Clementy : **En quelque sorte.

**Chloé : **Il me faut un responsable.

**Clementy : **Je croyais que Ames White était le responsable ?

**Chloé : **Non. Je l'ai viré ! Il m'en faut un nouveau. Des gens comme vous me serez utile car le but n'est plus de tuer les transgéniques.

**Clementy : **Et quel est le but ?

**Chloé : **Essayer d'intégrer les mutants dans la société en tant que soldats. Ce qu'ils sont déjà. Il s'agit de protéger les intérêts nationaux. D'autres personnes, en fait, d'autres nations s'intéressent particulièrement aux prototypes de Manticore et ce serait dommage qu'ils se retrouvent à l'étranger à servir d'autres causes que la notre.

**Clementy : **Je vois.

**Chloé : **Je ne suis pas particulièrement d'accord avec ça mais c'est moi qui suis en charge de cette affaire et je veux que certaines personnes ayant certains préjugés soient écartés de cette affaire. Alors vous voulez m'aider ?

**Clementy : **Je crois que je peux vous aider.

**Chloé : **Bien, venez avec moi : je dois me présenter à la presse et je dois aussi vous présenter.

A Terminal City, les transgéniques étaient en effervescence.

La venue de l'équipe de Chloé avait inquiété une partie de la population de Terminal City à juste titre. Ils leur fallaient des explications. Et c'est ainsi qu'il fallait que Max s'explique.

Ainsi, à présent elle se trouvait à quelques mètres au – dessus de ses compagnons transgéniques pour expliquer la venue de Chloé. Ils avaient le droit de savoir. C'était fini l'époque où ils ne faisaient que ce qu'on leur ordonnait de faire.

**Max : **Je sais que certains d'entre eux se posent des questions.

**X5-341 : **Pas seulement certains !

**Max : **La situation a changé !

**X5-341 : **C'est bien pour nous ?

**Max : **Je pense que oui

**X5-623 :**Tu penses ? Donc, tu n'es pas sûr, continua une X – 5.

**Max :** Comme je vous l'ai dit, la situation a changée pour nous. Tous, nous avons assisté au retour du veilleur il y a quelques semaines. Grâce à lui, les familiers ont été mis sous les projecteurs. Et même le gouvernement américain s'intéresse.

**Un transhumain : **Mais ça on le sait tous !

**Transhumain 2 **: Ouais ! Il a raison. Et qui étais cette femme ?

**Max : **J'y venais.

Elle inspira puis commença.

**Max : **Cette femme s'appelle Chloé Lebo. Elle remplace Ames White.

Un grand brouhaha suivit ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**Max : **Elle a viré Ames. Et il semble qu'elle a un point de vue différent d'Ames. Elle est prête à nous rendre service.

**X3 : **Nous rendre service ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

**Max : **Ce que nous voulons c'est une reconnaissance de notre existence, une reconnaissance du fait qu'on soit des être humains. Et elle peut nous aider.

**X2 : **En nous offrant un dîner ?

Soudain, le ton de Max s'était fait plus ferme.

**Max : **Ca fait des mois que nous nous battons, et nous somme toujours là ! Je comprends que certains d'entre nous ait des questions. Mais cette fois – ci, la vraie guerre a commencé. Ce ne sont pas des simples humains dont nous devons le plus nous méfier pour l'instant. Ce sont les familiers. Que nous le voulons ou non, notre destin est lié au leur. C'est soit eux, soit nous. Et cette femme nous a fait comprendre que pour elle, il valait mieux que ce soit eux qui y passe et non nous.

**X3 : **Et pourquoi ?

**Max : **C'est la mission qu'on lui a donné.

**X3 : **Et elle travaille pour qui ?

**Max : **Pas pour les familiers et ça me suffit. C'est le début de la guerre. C'est à nous de gagner et on nous en fournit l'occasion. Est – ce que nous allons laisser passer cette chance ? Non !

**Alec : **Elle a raison. Maintenant qu'on est ici, et qu'on a de nouvelles cartes dans nos mains, c'est à nous de faire danser ces familiers.

C'était Alec qui venait de parler. Jour après jour, il admirait la détermination de Max. Elle organisait tout Terminal City de main de maître depuis la prise d'otage. Naturellement, et sans protestation, elle était devenue le commandant de toute cette armée de transgéniques. Et puis, leur relation c'était de plus en plus améliorer. Elle l'avait choisie, enfin lui et Mole pour être ses lieutenants.

A peine avait – il fini de parler que des transgéniques s'écrièrent :

**Plusieurs X : **Montez le son ! Regardez ! A la télé.

Tout le monde s'était retourné. La télé était allumée. C'était l'interview de Chloé.

Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde s'était tut et écoutait.

Dans la salle de conférence du QG tous les journalistes étaient déjà présent et attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de la nouvelle responsable.

Dès que Chloé entra dans la pièce, tous les regards et les objectifs furent concentrés sur elle.

**Chloé : **Mesdames et messieurs les journalistes, bonsoir et désolé de mon retard. Je suis Chloé Lebo et comme vous le savez tous je suis la nouvelle responsable de l'affaire qui préoccupe beaucoup notre pays en ce moment : les transgéniques.

**Journaliste 1 : **Mademoiselle ! Est – il vrai que vous avez viré l'ancien responsable : l'agent fédéral Ames White ?

**Chloé : **Je suis venue constater son travail et son équipe : il n'a rien fait. J'estime que le seul fait de tirer à vue n'est pas suffisant.

**Journaliste 2 :**Avez – vous choisit un remplaçant ?

**Chloé : **Oui. Celui – là même responsable de la conduite des opérations lors de la prise d'otage il y a quelques mois : monsieur le détective Clémenty.

Chloé fit signe à celui – ci de se montrer et pendant un court instant elle était à l'abri des caméras et photographes.

**Journaliste 1 : **Votre décision et votre nomination ne sont pas le fruit des cyber – flash du Veilleur.

**Chloé : **Je ne suis pas autorisée à répondre à cette question. Ceci n'est que spéculation.

**Journaliste 3 : **Votre réponse laisse à penser que c'est le cas.

**Chloé**(tout sourire) Je vous prierai de parler d'un sujet sur lequel je peux débattre.

**Journaliste 1 : **Très bien. Que comptez vous faire ? Par rapport aux transgéniques ?

**Chloé : **Eh bien ! Figurez-vous que j'ai établi le contact avec eux aujourd'hui. Ils sont plutôt sympa.

**Journaliste 4 :**Plutôt sympa ?

**Chloé : **Oui. Nous avons dîné. Très agréable.

Tous les journalistes présents n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**Chloé : **De plus, ils ont été d'une politesse exemplaire.

**Journaliste 2 :**Je vous rappelle que vous parlez de mutants, de déchets de la science.

**Chloé : **Au cas où certains d'entre vous l'auraient oublié : ces déchets de la science comme vous les appelés ont un QI certainement supérieur au votre !

C'était vrai. Ils avaient été conçus non seulement pour être des armes mais ils étaient aussi conçus pour être les meilleurs dans leurs domaines. Enfin, surtout les X5. Les gens semblaient l'avoir oublier. Semblaient ne pas s'en soucier en voyant l'apparence de certains d'entre eux.

**Chloé : **Puisque tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié, je le rappelle : ces créatures sont plus intelligentes que vous et moi.

Elle avait envie d'ajouter, enfin surtout de vous étant donné ce que je suis.

**Journaliste 4 :**Et alors ? Ce sont tout de même une menace pour notre société.

Chloé soupira et dit :

**Chloé : **Récapitulons : D'après ce que nous savons, les transgéniques ce seraient enfuis à cause d'un incendie. Donc, logiquement s'ils sont partis de Manticore c'est pour sauver leur vie. Ensuite, si mes données sont exactes au sortir de Manticore ils n'ont ni tuer des enfants, ni prit le travail de votre mari, ni venu taquiner vos filles ? Que je sache, le premier acte de violence venait de nous : que je me rappelle. Ah oui ! Le lynchage en public d'un jeune homme de vingt qui n'avait attaqué personne ! D'eux ou nous : je me demande qui sont les bêtes.

**Journaliste 6 : **Vous êtes un défenseur de la cause des transgéniques donc ?

**Chloé : **Appelez-moi comme vous le voulez : je ne fais que défendre mes intérêts, mon travail, ma famille et ma nation. D'après moi en tout cas.

**Journaliste 6 : **C'est – à – dire ?

**Chloé : **Je veux dire que ce n'est par hasard qu'il y ait de plus en plus de personne qui veulent venir ici : à Seattle aux Etats – Unis. Savez – vous seulement combien valent ces transgéniques sur le marché noir. Encore hier, mes hommes ont arrêté des trafiquants d'armes essayant de pénétrer dans Terminal City pour capturer quelques créatures. Après tout elles ne manqueront à personne m'ont – ils dit. Je souhaite ainsi dire une dernière chose, en tout cas pour aujourd'hui : l'armée est comme une grande famille, tout comme la police... Ce que vous voulez affronter c'est une famille : une famille de machine à tuer. Dix hommes en bonne santé ne valent pas un X bien entraîné ! Alors réfléchissez bien !

**Journaliste 7 :**Ne craignez-vous pas à votre tour d'être viré ?

**Chloé : **Que ce soit clair : C'est moi qui mène la danse et moi seule !

Sans dire au revoir, elle prit la direction de la sortie en compagnie de Clementy qui n'en revenait pas non plus.


	6. Chap 6

Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre six...profitez bien de l'action car il y en aura moins dans les prochains chapitre...

J'attends toujours vos commentaires...

J'espère que le chapitre plaira...

Chapitre six

Dans une salle Lydecker et les autres étaient en train d'attendre Chloé et Clementy.

**Chloé : **Alors qu'avez vous penser de mon interview ?

**Clémenty :**Vous êtes directe.

**Chloé : **Il pense la même chose que le dernier journaliste qui a parlé, commenta – t – elle en s'adressant aux autres.

**Clémenty : **Je dois avouer que oui.

**Chloé : **Ce n'est pas grave. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Voici votre nouveau meilleur ami : Le colonel Lydecker.

**Clémenty : **Je croyais que vous me nommiez seul responsable.

**Chloé : **Je vous ai dit qu'il me fallait un responsable. Il y a plusieurs postes à pourvoir.

**Clémenty : **Et je serais le responsable de quoi.

**Chloé : **En fait, vous serez disons le directeur adjoint des opérations, étant donné que je suis le directeur général. Tout le monde aura des comptes à vous rendre : sauf ceux que vous voyez dans cette pièce. Et notamment Lydecker. Mais je veux que vous travailliez ensemble pour établir une relation de confiance avec Max. C'est important pour la suite de nos opérations et de plus l'information et la communication ont toujours permis de gagner une guerre.

**Lydecker : **Contribuer.

**Chloé : **Bien sûr Deck, comme vous voulez.

**Clémenty : **Donc, j'ai sous mes ordres les troupes nationales mais pas la poignée d'hommes dans cette pièce.

**Chloé : **Tous ceux qui sont présent dans cette pièce ont été récemment en contact avec Max et la rencontre s'est passée sans effusion de sang. Je tiens à ce que cela continue. Avec vous bien sûr. La prochaine personne qui va entrer est assez spéciale : Il a été en contact prolongé avec Max. Un an environ.

**Clémenty : **Petit ami ?

**Lydecker : **Non.

**Chloé : **Deck a raison. Il n'était pas son petit – ami mais comme elle, il faisait parti des contacts du Veilleur.

**Den : **C'est un inspecteur de police.

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. Matt Sung entra dans la salle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui.

**Chloé : **Monsieur Clementy, je vous présente votre subordonné direct l'inspecteur Matt Sung.

Ce dernier s'avança et serra la main de Clementy.

**Chloé : **Alors comment va votre fils et votre femme ? Demanda Chloé.

**Sung : **Très bien. Ils vous passent le bonjour.

**Chloé : **Votre fils est tellement gentil. J'ai rencontré les Sung, il y a combien de temps ?

**Sung : **Un an environ.

**Chloé : **Et c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir mon cher.

**Sung : **Je ne savais que vous aviez un poste aussi important au sein de la communauté internationale.

**Chloé : **C'est une récente promotion. Vous voyez détective Clementy, je finance les études de son fils. Et d'ailleurs j'ai reçu ses résultats. Vous devez être fier.

**Sung : **Nous le sommes.

**Chloé : **Bon, si nous parlions de choses sérieuses.

Tout le monde avait assisté à l'interview en direct de Chloé. Les responsables s'attendaient à ce qu'elle fasse ce genre d'esclandre mais au point où ils étaient et vu la pression des autres pays pour qu'elle soit la responsable et l'apport d'argent que cela allait engendrer, ils n'allaient sûrement pas chipoter.

De son côté, Ames était sûr à présent qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Mais que pouvait – il faire pour contrer les plans de celle – ci. Et puis, quel serait son plan. Le fait qu'elle reprenne CJ était prévisible mais qu'elle revienne avec des mutants d'une autre branche ! Il fallait l'avouer c'était fort. Que faire ?

Ames n'avait jamais accepté le fait que Chloé s'était enfuie avec son père alors que lui, il l'avait abandonné ! Comment pouvait – elle le respecter ? Elle n'était tout de même pas bête. Il fallait qu'il la voit. Il décida donc de partir voir Chloé.

A Terminal City, on criait des hourras ; tous les murs tremblaient en entendant le bruit de la joie que cette interview avait apporté.

Pendant ce temps dans le QG de la garde nationale, tout commençait à être réorganiser et à surtout à être équiper. Chacun avait beaucoup à faire et ne se préoccupait plus des autres.

Ames avait encore son attestation et pouvait encore entrer dans le bâtiment en question. Il alla droit au bureau de Chloé.

Il entra sans frapper.

**White : **Bonsoir petite sœur !

**Chloé : **J'attendais ta visite bien plus tôt.

**White : **Le trafic.

**Chloé : **Ca a toujours été un problème dans notre famille.

**White : **Malheureusement.

**Chloé : **Je t'en prie assieds-toi.

Ames s'exécuta.

**White : **Tu n'appelles pas tes gardes ? demanda – t – il.

**Chloé : **Nous avons à parler. Et puis, je sais me défendre. Alors ? Comment ça va ?

**White : **Compte tenu de la situation tu ne devrais pas me poser la question.

**Chloé : **Oui. Enfin, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

**White : **Et laquelle ?

**Chloé : **Ton fils est vivant. Je l'ai vu avant de venir. Ca a été dur de le retrouver mais j'ai réussi. Il va très bien. Il est digne du nom qu'il porte.

**White : **Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas où il se trouve.

**Chloé : **Tu supposes bien. Il est mieux là où il est. Et ta visite ? Quelle raison ?

**White : **De quel côté es – tu ?

**Chloé : **Je crois que je n'ai plus à répondre à cette question.

**White : **Que fais – tu ici ? Que veux – tu ?

**Chloé : **Je ne fais que continuer le travail de notre père. Il m'a chargé de le faire.

**White : **Mais il m'a abandonné ! Il nous a abandonné moi et CJ.

**Chloé : **C'est exact.

**White : **Alors ?

**Chloé : **J'ai mes raisons.

**White : **Tu nous hais tant que ça ? On est ta famille !

**Chloé : **Je ne vous hais pas mais vous n'êtes plus ma famille depuis longtemps.

Den entra dans le bureau. Il n'avait pas frappé.

**Den : **-Hé !

**Chloé : **Bonsoir Den. Il y a un problème ?

**Den : **Non, tout va bien. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.

**Chloé : **Non. Tout va bien aussi. Ames voulait connaître la raison pour laquelle nous l'avons licencié.

**Den : **Et c'est tout ?

**Chloé : **Un peu de bavardage ne fais pas de mal.

**Den : **Ca vous dérange si je reste ?

**Chloé : **Den, je sais me défendre et nous ne faisons que bavarder. Je suis sûre que tu as encore beaucoup de chose à faire.

Den sortit du bureau mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

**White : **Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille.

**Chloé : **Tu fais comme tu veux Ames. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu entres dans ces locaux.

**White : **Je sais. Et toi, c'était ta dernière chance de rejoindre ta famille.

**Chloé : **Je suis déjà dans ma famille.

**White : **Fais attention à toi. Le conclave ne sera pas aussi clément que moi.

**Chloé : **Je ne m'attends pas à leur clémence mais je pense qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas non plus à ce que viens de faire, non ? Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu.

Ames se dirigea vers la porte sans répondre. Chloé se leva et le suivit jusqu'à la porte.

**White : **Encore une dernière chose, dit Ames.

Il se retourna et lui envoya un coup droit sur sa figure mais elle l'arrêta facilement avec sa main gauche.

**White : **Tu n'es pas aussi rouiller que je le pensais.

**Chloé : **Arrêter les coups c'est ma spécialité. Fénostol quand même.

**White : **Fénostol. Si tu changes d'avis...

**Chloé : **Aucune chance. Toi et moi savons que si je me montre au Conclave, on tirera à vue.

Ames regagna la sortie et sa voiture sous l'œil avisé de Den.

Terminal City était dans l'euphorie. Enfin quelqu'un de censé, enfin quelqu'un qui allait pouvoir servir la cause des transgéniques. Max, elle était beaucoup plus sceptique et nerveuse. Cela était compréhensible vu que Chloé était un familier. Pouvait – elle avoir confiance ? Ainsi, elle avait réuni autour d'elle les responsables de Terminal City pour leur exposer la situation.

Dans la salle qui leur servait de salle de contrôle il y avait Max, Logan, Dix, Mole, Alec, Joshua, et Original Cindy. Cette dernière était présente parce que Max le voulait et que de toute façon, elle lui raconterait ce qui s'était passé.

**Max : **Je vous mentirais en vous disant que je sais ce qui va se passer et si nous pouvons faire confiance à cette fille.

**Mole : **Si c'est l'un de ces familiers, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : la mort.

**Logan : **On ne peut pas la tuer comme ça !

**Mole : **Mais bien sûr, on ne peut rien faire à ma façon !

**Max : **Je serais plus pour la solution de Mole en fait.

**Alec**(étonné)** : **Quoi ?

Non pas qu'il était contre mais d'habitude, ce n'était pas le genre de Max d'avoir recours aux solutions proposer par Mole.

**Max : **Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Il en est hors de question.

**Logan : **Mais sa position par rapport à vous ?

Mole jubilait.

**Max : **Ce n'est qu'un familier pour moi.

**Logan : **Même si elle peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? Regarde Sandeman.

**Dix : **Je crois que la plupart d'entre nous veulent aussi faire confiance à cette femme.

**Max : **Pas si je leur dis ce qui se passe.

**Alec : **Je ne te le conseille pas.

**Logan : **Je me range à son avis.

C'était bien la première fois que les deux hommes étaient d'accord sur quelque chose depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

**Max : **Pourquoi ?

**Logan : **Je crois qu'il faut que nous attendions.

**Max : **Attendre quoi ? Ca y est ! Moi j'ai vu ce que je voulais savoir s'exclama Max.

**Logan : **Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir !

**Max : **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

**Logan : **Mais c'est ce que tu penses ! Pourquoi ne pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? C'est vrai : toutes les personnes qui vont faire partie de son équipe ne sont pas des policiers corrompus. Il y a entre autre Clementy et Sung. Elle a viré Ames. Et elle nous a montré qu'elle avait le contrôle du centre de Sandeman.

**Max : **Mais comment a - elle eu le contrôle du centre ? C'est ça qui m'inquiète.

**Logan : **-C'est à elle que nous devons poser cette question. Et ce qu'elle a dit à propos des séries H est très intéressant.

**OC : **Et peut – être qu'elle peut faire quelque chose pour toi et Logan mon chou !

La voix de Original Cindy s'était fait entendre de tous. Bien sûr par rapport à l'urgence de la situation à Terminal City, le rétrovirus qui visait l'ADN de Logan se retrouvait au second plan, il y avait longtemps que le sujet n'avait pas été abordé, mais il était toujours d'actualité.

**OC : **Elle a dit que les travaux de ce Sandeman étaient bien plus avancés à Heaven qu'à Manticore. Faites le calcul !

Max se dit : _« C'est vrai ! Le virus. »_ Mais il ne fallait pas nourrir de faux – espoir. Elle ne voulait plus se bercer d'illusion. Des mois avaient passés à présent et ils s'étaient réconciliés, avouant qu'elle n'était pas avec Alec. Mais les choses n'avaient pas changé pour autant. Non. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ.

Cette réunion n'avait rien réglé. Ils étaient seulement arrivés à la conclusion qu'à toutes les questions qu'on lui poserait Max ne parlerait en aucun cas du statut de Chloé ni d'autre chose la concernant. Il fallait juste que Max parle dans le même sens que le discours de Chloé durant l'interview.

Ce soir – là, dans une rue sombre de Seattle un jeune homme semble en fuite. Il court vite, bien plus vite que la normale. Ce n'était pas un transgénique mais un familier. On entendait des bruits de pas au loin. Des voix s'élevaient et disaient : « Il est par-là. Plus vite ! On va le perdre ! »

Le jeune homme s'appelait Kyle. Le frère de sa petite amie avait vu la marque sur son bras et le pourchassait avec ses copains.

Arrivé dans une allée sombre et n'entendant plus le groupe d'hommes qui le pourchassait, il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

**Voix : **Pour nos ancêtres, pour les enfants de nos enfants.

**Kyle : ** Pour mon père bien avant moi, pour mes fils.

**Voix : **Que voulez vous ?

**Kyle : **Je suis découvert et j'ai une vingtaine de personne sur mes talons. Je me débrouillerai pour arriver au point de rendez – vous.

En voyant son visage, il était clair qu'il était contrarié.

De nouveau, il s'était mis à courir.

Le matin c'était levé. Kyle s'était caché dans un coin plein de poubelles. Aucun œil normal n'aurait pu remarquer sa présence.

Kyle se leva. Il était encore trop tôt et les rues étaient désertes. Il se dit qu'il allait arriver sans trop de problème au point rendez – vous.

La nuit qui avait précédé, la nation entière avait eu la preuve de l'existence du culte de reproduction.

Au journal de vingt heure il y eut un communiqué spécial. La présentatrice fut elle – même assez bouleversée.

**Présentatrice : ** Mesdames et messieurs je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle bouleversante pour notre pays : dans un quartier du secteur quatre, un homme est poursuivi par une vingtaine de personne. Il semble que cette personne n'est ni un transgénique, ni un homme normal, mais ce qu'on appelle un familier. Sur place, notre envoyé.

Le journaliste ajusta sa cravate et se tourna ensuite devant la caméra :

**Reporter : **Vous avez raison Amy. Le jeune homme s'appelle en fait Kyle Thorne. C'est sa petite – amie qui a révélée la vérité sur sa nature. Il semble que le jeune homme lui a avoué ses origines et ses pouvoirs. D'après cette dernière, il est aussi fort qu'un mutant créé par Manticore.

Les familiers avaient été pris de court. Ils n'avaient pas pu intervenir ni empêcher la diffusion de cette information. Beaucoup des pontes de la télévision se disaient que ce genre d'information valait bien plus que de l'or pour ne pas être diffuser.

Pour finir le journaliste dit :

**Reporter :** A mon avis, nous venons d'assister à la première chasse à l'homme de ce genre. A vous le studio.


	7. Chap 7

Note de l'auteur : Révélation dans ce chapitre...le premier d'une longue liste...

Pour la romance il faudra attendre...

Allez, envoyer les commentaires...

Chapitre sept

A terminal City, personne n'en croyait ses oreilles. Après le discours de Chloé cette chasse à l'homme tombait à pic.

Au quartier général de Chloé, ce n'était pas la même chose.

**Jo : **Tu as vu ça Chloé ?

**Chloé : **J'ai vu ça. Il est hors de question que ce petit gars se fasse tuer.

**Cat**(indignée) On ne va pas les aider ?!

**Chloé : **Je ne suis pas venue ici pour faire un massacre !

**Den : **Mais pourtant c'est ce qui va se passer. Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi tu devrais faire attention. Peut être même couvrir ce qu'il y a sur ton bras ?

**Chloé : **Si je peux éviter ce genre d'effusion inutile je le ferais. Alors soit vous venez, soit vous restez.

Elle n'avait pas prêter attention à ce que Den venait de dire.

**Hal **(ironisant) Bien sûr qu'on vient !

**Ty : **On va où ?

**Chloé : **Je sais exactement où aller. De toute façon, il se cachera pour la nuit. Nous l'intercepterons avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de rendez – vous.

**Ban : **Tu crois qu'après toutes ses années ils n'auraient rien changer à leurs méthodes, interrogea Ban.

**Chloé : **On ne change pas des méthodes qui ont quelques milliers d'années. Préparez – vous. Enfin, ce qui vienne.

Elle allait quitter la salle quand Clémenty entra.

**Clémenty : **Je crois que vous avez vu les nouvelles.

**Chloé : **Exact.

**Clémenty : **Que voulez – vous que je fasse ?

**Chloé : **Vous avez carte blanche. J'ai confiance en vous et c'est pour ça que je vous ai engagé, n'est – ce pas ?

**Clémenty : **Bien sûr.

Il ressortit.

Pendant ce temps, devant une télé à Terminal City. Joshua, Alec et Mole étaient attablé pour un poker.

Le flash spécial avait retenu pendant un moment leur attention. A la fin, du flash Joshua dit :

**Joshua : **J'espère qu'il subira le même sort que Biggs.

**Alec : **Moi aussi !

**Mole : **Avec la barbarie des hommes, y'a des chances !

Un portable sonna, ce qui leur fit tourner la tête. C'était celui de Max. Elle allait voir les garçons quand celui – ci sonna.

**Chloé : **Bonsoir Max, c'est Chloé.

**Max : **Où avez – vous eu ce numéro ?

**Chloé : **Je ne serais pas qui je suis si je ne savais pas cela ma chère. Je suis sûre que vous avez vu les nouvelles.

**Max : **Pas bonne pour vous.

**Chloé : **Pour moi, c'est bon mais pas pour Kyle.

**Max : **Pourquoi moi ?

**Chloé : **J'ai pensé que vous auriez réfléchi et que peut – être vous pourriez m'aider.

**Max : **Vous aidez à quoi ?

**Chloé : **A sauver la vie d'un jeune homme. Et peut être qu'il changera de camp.

**Max : **C'est à votre tour de subir ce que nous avons subi. Où étiez – vous quand Biggs est mort ?

**Chloé : **Oh ! Celui qui a été lynché. Je n'étais pas là mais j'avais été là j'aurais agi de même pour lui. Votre aide serait le bienvenu car nous allons l'extraire près du lieu de rendez – vous. Il est possible qu'il y ait du grabuge.

**Max : **Et alors ? Je croyais que vos séries H étaient plus parfaites que ceux de Manticore.

**Chloé : **A vrai dire, ils ne sont pas vraiment chaud à l'idée de les aider. Les familiers je veux dire.

**Max : **Ils m'étonnent.

**Chloé : **J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui vienne avec moi. Trois personnes, ce sera suffisant. Ce sera un test. Pour vous et pour moi.

**Max : **Et Lydecker ? Il a toujours un certain nombre d'hommes avec lui, non ?

**Chloé : **Deck fais quelque chose de très important pour moi. Il sera absent pour un moment.

**Max : **Absent ou mort ?

**Chloé : **Pensez ce que voulez. Mais il est vivant. Vous venez ou non ?

**Max : **Je crois que je peux m'arranger.

**Chloé : **Bien, je vous prévois une fenêtre de sortie à l'est du bâtiment où vous êtes. Vous avez une heure.

Chloé raccrocha et donna ordre à Jet et Cat d'aller prendre Max et ses coéquipiers.

Max regarda Alec et dit :

**Max : **Dit à Gem de venir. Nous sortons.

**Alec : **Et pour où ?

**Max : **Pour aider le fuyard.

**Alec : **Sans moi.

**Max : **Tu fais ce que je te dis. Maintenant.

Le ton qu'avait employé Max ne voulait dire qu'une chose : aucune négation tolérée, obéis et c'est tout.

Alec se leva en grognant et alla voir Gem qui se trouvait avec Original Cindy.

Logan en apprenant ce qu'allait faire Max se précipita.

**Logan : **-C'est vrai ? Questionna – t – il.

**Max : **Qu'est – ce qui est vrai ?

**Logan : **Que tu vas aider le fuyard !

**Max : **Oui. Chloé me l'a demandé.

**Logan : **Depuis quand es - tu à ses ordres ?

**Max : **Ce n'est pas une question d'ordres mais de test. Elle me teste. Et je fais de même avec elle.

**Logan : **Tu lui fais confiance ?

**Max : **Non, mais je crois que pour l'instant elle ne se risquerait pas à vouloir me tuer.

**Logan : **Et qu'est – ce qui te dit ça ?

**Max : **Mon instinct.

Logan soupira et continua :

**Logan : **Et si tu te fais remarquer et qu'ils mettent les transgéniques dans le même panier que les familiers ? Qu'est – ce que tu feras ?

**Max : **N'aie pas peur, je ne me ferais pas remarquer.

Gem et Alec arrivèrent.

**Max : **Il est l'heure d'y aller. Je ne sais pas ce que ma raison me dicte mais d'après mon instinct je dois le faire.

Elle se détourna de Logan sans rien dire d'autre.

Elle sentait en elle-même qu'elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait pas confiance. Mais elle devait le faire.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait le faire.

Dans les égouts Alec la questionna.

**Alec : **Ca va toi et Logan ?

**Max : **Ca va pourquoi ?

**Alec : **Je dis ça, c'est juste comme ça. C'est peut – être ça qui influe sur tes humeurs.

Max se retourna et le regarda longuement avant de se remettre à marcher.

Plus aucun des trois ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Jet et Cat.

Max, Alec et Gem se retrouvèrent dans l'entrepôt qui servaient d'écran à Chloé.

**Jet : **Chloé arrivera dans quelques minutes.

Les trois compères furent impressionner par l'équipement intérieur.

Trois minutes plus tard, Chloé fit son apparition. Elle avait abandonné sa tenue de politicienne et était dans une combinaison militaire noire.

**Chloé : **Bonsoir. Je ne voudrais pas être impolie mais on va y aller tout de suite.

Chloé lança trois cagoules aux transgéniques.

**Chloé : **Je crois que vous aurez besoin de ça. Vous ne souhaitez pas vous faire connaître du grand public et moi non plus.

**Gem : **Qui d'autres nous accompagnent ?

**Chloé : **Jet et Cat. Hal devait venir mais je lui ai demandé d'accompagner notre cher Deck. Allez, on y va.

Ils attendirent longtemps, tout le reste de la nuit. Ils repérèrent Kyle au lever du jour. Ils le suivirent discrètement pendant quelques minutes.

A un pont, vers la sortie de la ville des hommes dans une voiture sombre étaient stationnés. Ils étaient quatre.

Kyle courraient vers eux. Chloé fit signe d'attaquer.

Les quatre hommes en voyant les six personnes sortir de l'ombre se mirent à avancer vers Kyle. Ils étaient à égale distance de Kyle.

Celui – ci se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait derrière lui. Plutôt que de courir vers les hommes en noir, il fit face à ses adversaires. Mais Cat l'arrêta en plein élan et l'immobilisa en le maintenant face contre terre.

Chloé cria aux quatre hommes.

**Chloé : **Si vous le voulez, venez le prendre !

Ceux – ci ne se firent pas prier.

**Chloé : **Max, je suis sûre que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je te tutoie.

**Max : **Je m'y attendais. Alec, Gem.

**Alec : **On est prêt.

**Chloé : **Le quatrième est donc pour moi.

Leurs opposants étaient des hommes.

L'un d'entre eux dit :

**Familier 4 : **Allez venez voir papa mes belles !

Les filles ne répondirent pas et avancèrent. D'autant plus que cela ne plaisait pas trop à Alec, il n'avait pas le physique d'une femme !

Les huit combattants se rapprochèrent alors que Jet et Cat maintenaient Kyle immobile. Enfin, Cat restait plutôt à rien faire.

Ce fut la première fois que Max voyait Chloé se battre.

L'adversaire de Chloé était armé d'un couteau. Il essaya de la frapper mais elle réussit à le dessaisir de l'arme et lui donna un coup de coude dans le dos. Elle s'éloigna un peu et laissa à son ennemi le temps de souffler. Il semblait que pour elle c'était un jeu, qu'elle s'amusait avec un petit animal.

De nouveau son adversaire s'approcha pour l'attaquer et était assez prête pour essayer de l'étrangler mais celle ci saisit les bras de ce dernier et les cassa sans grande difficulté. Elle brisa le cou de l'homme sans y penser.

Max se débrouillait tout aussi bien. Elle sauta à pied joint au dessus du familier. Elle se baissa ensuite et utilisa ses pieds pour lui briser les jambes. Elle le savait bien, dans un combat contre les familiers, si l'issue devait être la mort il fallait faire vite. Très vite. Le familier était à présent à genoux et lui présentait son dos. En voyant Chloé brisée sans remords le cou de son adversaire, elle fit la même chose.

Gem évita un coup de poing de justesse et saisit la jambe de l'homme qui essayait à nouveau de la frapper. Elle l'attira vers elle et à son tour donna un coup de poing. L'homme se trouva projeter à quelques mètres. Il se releva sans grande peine. Les X5 savaient déjà que les familiers ne sentaient pas la douleur. La colère se voyait dans les yeux du familier.

Max et Chloé avaient fini. Chloé fit signe à Max.

**Chloé :** Tu veux essayer quelque chose ?

**Max :** Pourquoi pas. Sur lequel ?

**Chloé :** Celui de Gem.

**Max :** Gem ?

**Gem :** Je me débrouille bien mais je ne dis pas non à un peu d'aide.

**Chloé :** Alors les filles, ce sera un petit portée. Max, Gem.

**Max et Gem :** Prêtes !

Les deux X5 propulsèrent Chloé dans les airs. Elle se retrouva juste au dessus du familier les pieds sur les épaules de se dernier et saisit la tête de ce dernier. Un crac se fit entendre et l'homme tomba à terre sans vie.

**Chloé :** Et voilà.

Alec et le dernier homme en noir se tournaient encore autour. Les sirènes commençaient à se faire entendre bien que les voitures étaient probablement encore loin. Max savait qu'ils se rapprochaient. Elle les entendait. Tout comme Gem, Jet et Cat.

**Max :** Alec, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain.

**Familier :** Oui la chochotte, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain que je te brise le cou ?

Alec essaya de donner un coup de pied à son adversaire mais l'homme saisit sa jambe et le repoussa.

**Max :** Un peu d'aide peut être ? Je te ferais dire qu'on a toutes battus nos adversaire nous.

**Alec :** Patience.

**Chloé :** On n'a pas toute la journée !

Le familier se rapprocha du transgénique. Alec se disait : _Allez tu peux le faire ! Si Max l'a fait, tu peux le faire. Concentres toi._

Le familier se mit à frapper Alec avec ses poings mais il bloqua les coups de son adversaire puis saisit le bras gauche du familier et le mit derrière le dos de ce dernier. Bien sûr il ne ressentait pas la douleur mais pour le moment, cela était suffisant pour que ce dernier ne bouge pas. Juste le temps pour lui de lui briser le cou.

**Max :** Enfin.

Chloé retira une bague du doigt d'un de leurs opposants et la tendit à Kyle.

**Chloé :** Lâche le Jet.

**Jet :** Tu es sûre ?

**Chloé :** Fais le.

Elle enleva sa cagoule. Kyle la fixa puis regarda la bague qu'elle lui tendait.

**Kyle : **Des nettoyeurs ?

**Chloé :** Pourquoi ? Tu croyais qu'après avoir avouer à ta petite amie ce que tu étais les familiers allait te laisser vivre. Ca fait des millénaires que la consigne c'est passer inaperçu !

**Kyle : **Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

**Chloé : **Ils ont déjà tué pour moins que ça.

**Max :** Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ?

**Alec : **C'étaient des nettoyeurs, ils étaient là pour le tuer.

Kyle acquiesça.

**Chloé : **Allez venez, on va vous ramener.

Kyle continuait de fixer Chloé.

**Kyle : **Je te connais, dit – il.

**Chloé : **Pardon ?

**Kyle : **Tu faisais partie des Alphas.

**Chloé**(essayant d'éluder la question)** : **Il faudrait qu'on parte d'ici.

A présent, ils étaient tous dans un mini van noir.

**Alec : **C'est quoi les Alphas ?

**Kyle : **Dans notre hiérarchie, ce sont les futurs membres du Conclave. L'élite. Ils sont élevés comme des bêtes de concours. En résumé, ils sont les meilleurs en tout. Ils sont au dessus des phalanges.

**Chloé : **C'est bien ça.

**Kyle : **Mais, tous les Alphas de votre âge sont en mission pour le Conclave ! Ce qui voudrait dire que... Vous êtes la fille de Sandeman !

**Max : **Tu es la fille de Sandeman ?!

**Chloé : **Comment tu as fait pour savoir que je faisais partie des Alphas ?

**Kyle**(pointant sa tête)** : **La physionomie. Mémoire photographique. Votre visage n'a pas changé. Vous avez vieilli mais vos yeux...

**Chloé : **Donc vous avez vu une photo de moi.

**Kyle : **Vous êtes cité en exemple même si vous êtes considérée comme une traître. Il faut savoir que jusqu'à présent vos capacités n'ont pas été égalées. Vous êtes toujours la meilleure.

**Chloé **(fièrement) Et je compte le rester. Vous ferez bien de trouver un moyen vous et vos parents de disparaître.

**Kyle :** Faire disparaître un juge fédéral n'est pas chose facile.

**Chloé :** Ne me dis pas que tu as été élevé sans savoir recouvrir tes propres traces. C'est ce que nous faisons depuis des milliers d'années. C'est comme ça qu'on a survécu.

Kyle acquiesça comme s'il venait de recevoir un ordre d'un supérieur puis se dirigea vers la porte de la maison.

L'équipe de Chloé se retrouva dans son entrepôt. Chloé et Max étaient dans le bureau de Chloé.

**Chloé : **Tu t'es bien débrouillée ce soir. Vous pouvez y aller. Den vous attends pour vous ramener.

**Max : **Pas avant que tu ne me dises tout.


	8. Chap 8

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous aimerez celui là.

Chapitre huit

**Chloé : **Tu t'es bien débrouillée ce soir. Vous pouvez y aller. Den vous attends pour vous ramener.

**Max : **Pas avant que tu ne me dises tout.

**Chloé : **Je peux comprendre. A ta place, moi aussi je demanderais à savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Chloé se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau puis revint s'asseoir.

**Chloé : **J'avais treize ans quand c'est arrivé. Mon père était menacé par le Comité, parce qu'il voulait que vous soyez plus performants que vous ne l'étiez, et par le Conclave pour ses travaux. Tu devrais peut être t'asseoir. Ce sera long.

Max s'assit en face de Chloé.

**Chloé : **CJ a toujours été un peu...

**Max : **Déboussolé ?

**Chloé : **C'est ça. Dès sa naissance papa l'avait su. C'est comme ça qu'il avait commencé ses travaux. Mon père s'était marié assez tôt, comme tous ceux de sa génération en fait. Ames est notre aîné, de sa première femme. Ensuite, moi. Et deux ans après moi, CJ. Quatre femmes. Nos mères ne sont pas mortes de mort naturelle. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire et de plus, il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elles. Elles avaient été choisi par son père et d'autres membres du Conclave. Notre famille est la plus importante. Je devrais dire était. Un Sandeman vaut cher. Valait cher avant les travaux de mon père. Depuis, on a quelques peu mauvaises réputations. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai changé de nom.

**Max : **Il les a tué ? Je veux dire vos mères.

**Chloé : ** Pas de ses mains. Non, c'est mon grand – père, je devrais dire notre grand – père qui l'a fait.

**Max : **Son prénom ? Je veux dire à Sandeman. C'était quoi ?

**Chloé : **Peter Charles !

Elles sourirent.

**Max : **Au moins, on a des noms plus acceptables !

**Chloé : **Heureusement pour nous. Enfin bref, ce jour – là comme d'habitude à mon retour des cours, je faisais une partie de cache – cache avec CJ. Il restait tout le temps à la maison. Papa ne voulait pas qu'il sorte. J'étais cachée dans le garage quand des hommes sont arrivés. J'ai eu peur alors j'ai pris place dans le coffre. Peur parce que en ce temps là, mon père avait reçu des menaces d'une famille rivale. En fait pas que d'une seule. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis dirigée vers le coffre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour aider CJ. Il était sûrement au premier.

Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer.

**Chloé : **Ensuite, j'ai entendu la voix de mon père. Il demandait à des personnes de faire plus de bruits pour faire peur aux enfants et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de récupérer la disquette. Je suis restée sans bouger. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était mon père. Il ne devait rentrer que trois jours après et il ne nous avait jamais menti. Je ne pouvais croire que c'était mon père. Puis, j'ai sentie la voiture démarrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau commençait à monter. Je n'ai pas paniqué. J'ai cassé le coffre et je suis sortie. Mon père était entouré d'autres gars. Ils m'ont vu sortir de la voiture. Un homme m'a saisi et il m'a fait asseoir dans une des voitures et les cinq voitures ont démarré. Et tout ça, sans un mot.

**Max : **Ton père n'a pas vraiment choisi de t'emmener avec lui.

**Chloé : **Non, pas vraiment.

**Max : **Alors expliques – moi ?

**Chloé : **Pourquoi j'ai choisi de prendre position pour vous ? Alors qu'il était poursuivi par le Conclave parce qu'il vous avait créé ? A cause des unités Alphas.

**Max : **Expliques.

**Chloé : **Etre la meilleure c'est bien. Mais ça peut être dur. Ma première mission je l'ai fait à huit ans. Je n'avais pas choisi ma vie. C'est tout ce que j'ai connu. C'était mon Manticore à moi. Comme vous, on nous testait. On ne naît pas tueur, on le devient. On l'apprend.

**Max : **A huit ans ?

**Chloé : **Je n'ai connu que ça ! Pour moi ce que je faisais c'était bien : je tuais des méchants et qui pouvait soupçonner une gentille petite fille ! Les alphas étaient élevés très différemment des autres : on n'avait pas le droit de sortir, pas de télé. On ne rentrait chez nous que tous les week – ends. C'était comme ça.

**Max : **Au moins, tu avais le droit de rentrer chez toi ! Nous, nous n'avions pas de chez nous où rentrer.

**Chloé : **Tu as raison. Mais durant les premières années j'avais grandi sans mes frères ni mon père. Jusqu'à mes sept ans. Quand ils ont pensé que j'avais été assez endoctriné : j'ai pu rentré chez moi. Enfin, chez moi j'étais traitée de la même manière qu'à l'école. Si on pouvait appelé ça une école.

**Max : **Tu n'as jamais eu envie de t'enfuir, de partir, de disparaître.

**Chloé : **Fuir pour aller où ? Mon grand – père me collait au train. Oh ! C'est vrai qu'il était fier de moi. Et j'aimais ça ! Parce que je ne connaissais pas mon père, parce qu'il se comportait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Et puis, il y a eu ce jour où je suis sortie de sa voiture. C'était peut – être la première fois qu'il me regardait comme sa fille et non pas un soldat du Conclave. On a pris un avion, on est arrivé quelque part dans le Sud. Mon père ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

**Max : **Comment sont recrutés les alphas ?

**Chloé : **Par naissance : il faut porter le bon nom. Et je peux te dire que notre nom de famille était celui qu'il fallait porter à l'époque. Quand je suis née. Je ne sais pas comment a fait mon grand – père mais il l'a su dès qu'il m'a vu paraît – il. Je crois qu'il ne pensait pas que je reviendrai pour le détruire, lui et les siens !

**Max : **Par naissance seulement ?

**Chloé : **Ce qui portent le bon nom sont prioritaires. Ensuite, il y a ceux qui viennent de familles moins importantes. J'ai compris seulement qui j'étais et ce que je faisais que quinze jours après notre installation définitive . Ca avait pris quinze jours à mon père de venir me parler alors qu'on vivait dans la même maison. Il avait même préparé des antisèches au cas où il se planterait !

Elles sourirent de nouveau.

**Chloé : **C'est lui qui m'a appris qui j'étais, et aussi qui étaient les familiers. Non pas que je n'étais pas au courant de ce que je faisais. Mais, mais il m'a expliqué. Expliquer. Il m'a montré qu'on pouvait choisir une autre voie. Qu'on n'était pas supérieur simplement parce qu'on avait ces incroyables qualités.

**Max : **Est – ce qu'il t'a jamais parlé du fait qu'il ait voulu t'abandonner et qu'il ait abandonné tes frères ?

**Chloé : **Oui. C'était l'une de mes premières questions. Il pensait qu'on ne l'aimait pas. Notre grand – père se mêlait beaucoup de notre éducation : inutile de te dire pourquoi. Alors pour lui cela semblait évident que l'on préfère grand – père. Et de plus il ne voulait pas qu'on vive comme des fuyards. Parce qu'on a vécu comme ça pendant six mois.

**Max : **Et après les six mois ?

**Chloé : **On est d'abord allé de refuge en refuge. Je ne voyais rien, je ne sortais jamais on me bandait les yeux. En tout cas, je peux dire qu'on a toujours été près de l'océan. Six mois et je n'ai dit que les mots : « votre bouffe est dégueulasse. » Mais je sentais des tas de gens. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tant de gens qui suivaient mon père.

**Max : **Et on te parlait ?

**Chloé : **Non. Personne ne m'a adressée la parole. J'entendais des conversations mais personne ne me parlait à moi. Et crois – moi, ça a été dur.

**Max : **Ne pas parler pendant six mois ! Je ne penses pas que l'aurais supporter. Est – ce qu'il t'a jamais parlé de Joshua et de Isaac ?

**Chloé : **Oui. Je crois qu'il les aimait. Je n'ai jamais véritablement compris avant de rencontrer les unités H. Ils sont ma famille. Je ferais tout pour eux et je sais qu'ils feront tout pour moi. Enfin, ça dépend quoi. S'il n'aime pas ce que je fais, ou ce que je pense ils le disent.

**Max : **Et que veux dire les tatouages que j'ai eu ?

**Chloé : **Exactement ce que tu penses. Leur signification importent peu. Ils ne sont que des signes extérieurs de ce que tu es. Une Clé, un Elu. Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais tu l'es. C'est ce que j'ai compris. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre exactement la signification du dialecte qu'il a employé.

**Max : **C'est du minois, non ?

**Chloé : **C'est bien ça, seulement, pour que ce soit encore plus difficile pour les autres de comprendre, les familiers y ont inséré quelques modifications au fil des années.

**Max : **Je vois. Je comprends pourquoi Logan a tant de mal à les traduire. Et d'un côté, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il essaie encore de les traduire parce que ça ne me servira à rien de savoir ce qui est écrit. Ce que je veux savoir...

**Chloé : **C'est ce qui se passe en toi. Pourquoi tu arrives à faire la différence entre les simples humains et les familiers ?

**Max : **C'est ça.

**Chloé : **Ca revient à la même question. Et je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre, seulement je peux t'aider d'une différente manière.

**Max : **Comment ?

**Chloé : **En t'entraînant comme les Alphas. Tu es digne d'en être, de part le nom et de tes capacités.

**Max : **Je croyais que tu étais encore petite quand tu es partie.

**Chloé : **J'avais treize ans. Il me semble que toi aussi tu aies quitter Manticore assez jeune mais je ne crois que ça ait altéré tes souvenirs de Manticore.

Max revit dans sa tête des visions des entraînements et de la vie en générale à Manticore.

**Max : **Quelque chose d'aussi marquant ne peut pas s'effacer aussi facilement. Même quand on essaie d'oublier.

Un silence s'installa pendant un moment puis Max reprit.

**Max : ** Je suis censée faire quoi exactement le jour de l'avènement ?

**Chloé : **Le jour où le linceul de la mort tombera, celle dont la force est cachée se réveillera...

**Max : **Logan a dit la même phrase le jour de la prise d'otage.

**Chloé** : Alors, il a fait du très bon travail. Au fait, dit lui que le nouveau Veilleur lui passe le bonjour.

**Max : **C'est toi qui as fait les flashs, n'est ce pas ?

**Chloé** : On ne peut rien te cacher. Et si mes sources sont vraies, c'est ton petit ami Logan qui est le Veilleur.

**Max : **Ce n'est pas mon petit copain.

**Chloé** : Avec la façon dont il, non, dont vous vous regardez. Explique – moi.

**Max : **Un rétro virus.

**Chloé** : Dans ton sang, je suppose. On règlera ça, en tant et en heure.

Max, Alec et Gem étaient de retour à TC. Gem alla directement voir sa petite Eve qu'elle avait laissé avec Luke.

Logan était en train de faire les cents pas en attendant Max.

**Max : **Logan ?

Il se retourna. C'était Max.

**Max : **Qu'est – ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

**Logan : **Je...Je t'attendais.

**Max : **Et ?

**Logan : **Depuis quand est-ce que tu copines avec cette Chloé ?

**Max : **Arrête un peu avec ça. J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

**Logan : **Parce que toi, tu la connais peut – être. Je regrette de te dire ça mais je préfères encore la période où tu ne lui faisais pas confiance.

**Max : **Elle est la fille de Sandeman.

**Logan : **Quoi ?

**Max : **C'est sa fille. Elle n'a aucune raison de mentir et ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui fais pas entièrement confiance. Mais je vais continuer à coopérer avec elle. C'est comme ça. J'ai envie que tout le monde sorte vivant de cette histoire. Et même si elle mentait, je saurais le déceler. J'ai été entraîné pour.

**Logan : **Donc tu la crois.

**Max : **Elle n'a pas choisi de s'enfuir avec son père. Elle s'était retrouvée avec lui par hasard. Il y a encore quelque chose en elle que je n'arrive pas totalement à saisir. Mais ce n'est pas dirigé contre nous.

**Logan :** Peu importe ce que je vais dire, tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ?

**Max : **Aucune chance. Mais promis, je ferais attention comme d'habitude. Je dois aller voir Dix. Tu connais la sortie.

Elle alla dans une pseudo salle de bain aménagée et se changea avant de rejoindre de nouveau le centre de commande.

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, Logan était reparti.

Elle alla directement voir Dix pour qu'il lui fasse son rapport.

**Dix : **On n'a pas eu de problèmes. L'équipe des X6 ont ramené des provisions avec l'aide de Mole. Alec sera content, ils ont récupéré des packs de bières.

**Max :** Ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes pour revenir à TC.

**Dix : **Non. Enfin, une patrouille d'ordinaire qui étaient dans les égoûts.

**Max : **Personne n'est blessé ?

**Dix : **Non, tout le monde va bien...

**Max**(elle venait de voir Alec)** :** Donc, tout s'est bien passé ?

**Dix :** Comme je te le dis.

**Max : **Je te fais confiance. Je vais te laisser.

Elle se dirigea vers X5-494.

**Max : **Ca va ?

**Alec**(avec un grand sourire)** :** Ouais. Mais tu le sais. Je vais toujours bien.

**Max : **Merci d'être venu avec moi.

**Alec : **Tu veux d'avoir obéis.

**Max : **Sûrement.

**Alec :** C'est rien. Je suis ton lieutenant, non ?

**Max :** Un des lieutenants.

**Alec :** Si tu veux. Et toi ? T'as pensé à te reposer ? A peine on revient t'es déjà ici.

**Max : **Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

**Alec : **T'as peur de fermer les yeux et de refaire ses rêves, hein ?

**Max :** J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

**Alec : **Ok. Mais il y a un truc que j'ai envie de savoir.

**Max : **Tu veux savoir ce que moi et Chloé on s'est dit.

Alec la regarda longuement attendant qu'elle prenne la décision ou non de se confier.

**Max : **Viens avec moi.

Elle l'amena tout en haut d'un des immeubles de TC.

**Alec :** Ton nouveau perchoir ?

**Max :** On peut dire ça.

**Alec :** Sympa. Ca ne vaut pas le space needle mais c'est déjà ça.

**Max :** Et c'est calme.

**Alec :** Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

**Max : **Pas de préliminaires, hein ?

**Alec : **Tu as de l'humour. Qu'as tu fait de Max ? Sérieusement. Alors ?

**Max : **C'est la fille de Sandeman.

**Alec :** Ca je ne le sais déjà. Tu te souviens, j'étais là.

**Max :** Je le disais plus pour moi que pour toi.

**Alec :** Mais qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit ? A moins que tu n'aies pas vraiment envie d'en parler. _S'il te plaît, confies toi à moi Max !_

**Max :** Sandeman est mort. Tuer par le Conclave. Elle veut se venger. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous aide. Principalement pour ça.

**Alec :** Tu as confiance ?

**Max :** Bizarrement oui. Mais je voudrais que tu fasses quelques choses pour moi.

**Alec :** Et c'est ?

**Max :** Un plan B.

**Alec :** Max, tu es sûre de me confier ce genre de choses ?

**Max :** J'ai confiance en toi.

**Alec :** Ok, que veux tu que je fasses ?

**Max :** Pour l'instant, rien. Tu es plus douée que moi pour juger les gens. Dix ans d'entraînement en plus je suppose.

**Alec :** Je ne penses que ce ne soit pas seulement à cause de l'entraînement.

**Max : **Tu veux dire ?

Max le regarda intensément avec un regard interrogateur.

**Alec :** Tu as appris à faire confiance. Moi pour survivre j'ai besoin de soupçonner les gens. C'est un compliment.

Elle avait vu qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le frappe. Ca la fit sourire.

**Max :** On a besoin de quelque chose sur laquelle nous pourrions nous asseoir afin de garantir notre sécurité.

**Alec : **Je connais un moyen.

**Max : **Lequel ?

**Alec :** Le nucléaire.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à lui crier dessus mais à la place, elle le regarda de nouveau très intensément.

**Max :** Tu veux dire, qu'on pourrait posséder une arme nucléaire. Ca pourrait se retourner contre nous. Je veux dire pour l'opinion publique. Et puis, où est ce qu'on obtiendra ce genre d'arme ?

**Alec :** J'ai quelques contacts.

**Max : **Et l'argent ?

**Alec**(tout sourire)** :** Qui te dit qu'on aura besoin d'argent ?

Elle lui sourit à son tour.

**Alec :** Ce sera probablement un travail pour deux. Tu crois que tu pourras passer outre le « on travaille pour les gentils, alors on ne peut pas voler les gentils ! »

**Max**(toujours souriante)** :** Alec ! Nous sommes les gentils. Ceux qu'on vole ce sont les méchants.

Elle détourna ses yeux d'Alec et regarda droit devant.

**Max :** Quoique cette fille nous veuille, je peux dire que les choses vont changer. Très vite.

Ils restèrent un long moment là, sans rien dire.


	9. Chap 9

Notes de l'auteur : Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre. Les prochains suivent.

Je tiens à m'excuser par avance pour ceux qui me lisent régulièrement car je ne serais pas là pendant quelques jours et donc, pas de nouveaux chapitres avant la semaine prochaine.

Enfin, j'espère que les chapitres qui seront poster vous plairont.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Chapitre neuf.

Les jours avaient passé, un mois en fait. Et les relations entre Chloé et Max s'étaient intensifiés. L'équipement général de Terminal City s'était amélioré au plus haut point. Autant du point de vue technologique que médical. Tout semblait s'être amélioré et TC était devenu une petite ville dans la ville.

La relation Max/Chloé en dérangeait plus d'un, surtout les officiels. Surtout Logan. Alec, tant que ça ne le concernait pas s'en fichait, comme à son habitude. D'autant que curieusement, il passait moins de temps au centre de commande. Quant à Dix, Mole et Luke ils étaient gâtés. Chloé leur avait fourni armes, munitions, ordinateurs, tout ce qui leur était nécessaire depuis qu'elle était

arrivée. C'était le credo de Chloé : « Du pain et des jeux. »

Chloé avait embauché OC comme secrétaire personnel et cette dernière adorait ça, d'autant que ce n'était pas calme. « Cette fille a un agenda plus booké que celui d'une star de grand écran mon chou ! » avait dit OC à Max.

Max passait beaucoup de temps dans l'entrepôt où les savants de Chloé étudiaient les nouveaux tatouages qui étaient apparus. Enfin, ce n'était pas des nouveaux mais plutôt les anciens que Chloé avait réussi à faire ressortir grâce à une formule.

Max était assise pendant qu'un petit binoclar prenait des photos des tatouages qui étaient réapparus.

**Chloé :** Est – ce que tu sais ce qui les a fait sortir ? La première fois ?

**Max :** Je n'en sais rien. Comme je l'ai dit à Logan, je ne rien fais de particulier.

**Chloé :** D'après mon père, il devait y avoir comme un détonateur. Un truc comme ça. Quelque chose lié avec tes hormones ou tes émotions. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce truc là. Mais je sais que ces tatouages ne sont pas sortis tout seul. Enfin, ils sont sortis tout seul. Mais quelque chose les fait sortir.

**Max :** Je vois mais je ne vois pas.

Chloé sourit.

**Max :** Il a bientôt fini ?

**Chloé :** Tu as bientôt fini Clark ?

Le petit binoclar leva la tête en signe d'approbation.

**Chloé :** Il a bientôt fini. En attendant, parle moi de Logan. Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?

**Max :** La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'essayais de repartir de chez lui avec quelques babioles sans son autorisation.

**Chloé :** Tu as essayé de le voler ?

**Max :** Il fallait bien que je gagne ma vie. C'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai su qui il était.

**Chloé**(comprenant de quoi elle parlait) Oh.

**Max :** Je me suis chargée de son garde du corps et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre.

**Chloé :** Ca a dû l'impressionner.

**Max :** Tellement qu'il m'a cherché. Et m'as trouvé. Il m'a convaincu de l'aider en échange d'informations sur mes frères et sœurs.

**Chloé :** Ceux qui s'étaient enfuis en 2009.

**Max :** Oui. Et depuis...

**Chloé :** Depuis, tu es devenue accessoirement son cambrioleur maison, garde du corps, et petite amie.

**Max :** On n'est pas vraiment comme ça.

**Chloé :** Oh, et vous êtes quoi ? Des amis ?

**Max :** J'ai l'impression d'entendre Alec.

**Chloé :** Qu'est – ce qu'il en dit Alec de la situation ?

**Max :** Que je devrais mettre des barrières entre moi et Logan.

**Chloé :** Dis moi, comment il a réagi. Quand il a su qui tu étais ?

**Max**(réfléchissant) A vrai dire, il m'a tout de suite demandé si je pouvais l'aider. C'était à propos de Sonrisa. L'ancien maire.

**Chloé :** J'en ai entendu parler. Il n'a pas eu la réaction humaine de te regarder comme un animal de foire.

**Max :** Non. Maintenant que j'y penses, non.

**Chloé :** Eh bien, il est bien le seul être humain que je connais qui ait réagit aussi bien.

**Max :** OC a mis quelques minutes avant de me prendre dans les bras, Normal, ça lui a pris toute une nuit. Sketchy, quelques bières. Le mari de Tinga, une nuit. Autant que je me souvienne la seule fois où il avait une conduite bizarre, c'est peu après la mort de Ben.

**Chloé :** Il avait pris contact avec Deck. Je parle de Logan.

**Max**(surprise) Il a quoi ?

**Chloé :** Tu ne le savais pas ? Il l'a appelé pour essayer de régler cette histoire de tueur en série. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça lui a servi de faire ça. Deck lui a laissé des photos de ton unité. Lors d'un de vos exercices très spéciaux. Lors de _l'excercice._

**Max**(peinée) Je vois.

**Chloé :** Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre.

**Clark :** J'ai fini. Vous pouvez y aller.

**Chloé :** Merci Clark. Et toi Max, j'ai un dernier truc à te montrer.

Max suivit Chloé jusqu'à un laboratoire.

Chloé fit signe à un laborantin de s'éloigner et elle se rapprocha d'un microscope.

**Chloé :** Viens voir ce truc.

Max se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle observait dans le microscope.

**Max :** Ca ressemble au virus que j'ai.

**Chloé :** C'est le rétrovirus.

Chloé mélangea une solution au virus.

**Chloé :** Alors ?

**Max :** Le virus est en train de disparaître !

**Chloé :** Prête à te débarrasser du virus ?

Max sourit béatement à Chloé.

**Chloé :** Tu me remercieras plus tard. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que le Veilleur meurt à cause de sa petite amie.

**Max :** On n'a pas vraiment ce genre de relation.

**Chloé**(la mimant) On n'a pas vraiment ce genre de relation.

**Max :** Là tu réagis vraiment comme Alec !

**Chloé :** C'est si mal que ça d'être insouciant. De n'avoir aucune responsabilité et de ne se préoccuper que de soi ?

Max sourit.

**Max :** Mais toi, tu en as des responsabilités.

**Chloé :** J'ai appris mes leçons. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu étais dans le même état d'esprit. Il y a deux ans. Peu avant de rencontrer Logan. Oui j'ai des responsabilités mais des gens sont là autour de moi pour faire en sorte que je ne porte pas tout ce poids seule.

**Max :** Il n'y a pas si longtemps je n'étais pas un leader.

**Chloé :** Tu es un leader né ! Tu es née pour être un officier, non un simple soldat. Lèves ta manche.

Chloé lui délivra l'antivirus.

**Max :** Comment je sais que ça marche.

**Chloé :** Je vais te prélever un peu de ton sang, et d'ici que tu repars, tu verras les résultats. En attendant, je viens de rendre un fier service.

**Max : **Et donc en échange tu veux ?

**Chloé :** Que tu te remette à t'entraîner.

**Max :** Je le fais déjà à Terminal City.

**Chloé :** Ce n'est pas suffisant.

**Max :** Pourquoi, on a bien réussi à s'occuper des phalanges.

**Chloé :** Alec c'est presque fait tué ! Tout comme Logan.

**Max **(résignée) Quel genre d'entraînement ?

**Chloé :** Comme une alpha. Et avec un partenaire. Tu le choisiras. Il est préférable que ce soit un mâle. Qu'il puisse te porter. Bon, on va remonter dans mon bureau. Ma nouvelle assistante est très stricte sur mon emploi du temps.

**Max :** Je suis contente que tu ais fourni ce travail à OC.

**Chloé :** Elle est géniale. Elle a le sens de l'organisation et de la pratique et elle s'entend avec tout le monde. Et puis, ça m'aide pas penser à toute la paperasse. Et si tu as confiance en elle, j'ai confiance.

**Max :** Merci. Pour elle.

**Chloé :** C'est rien. De toute façon avec la situation en ce moment, il est hors de question qu'elle revienne chez elle. Pas avec White qui fouine partout. Je ne voudrais pas que mon frère, notre frère devrais-je peut être dire, ait quelque chose pour te mettre la pression.

**Max :** Je comprends. Et Sketchy ?

**Chloé :** Pour lui, c'est plus difficile. Il parle trop et fait n'importe quoi. Il est un aimant à problème.

Max sourit.

**Max :** Normal qu'il s'entende avec Alec.

**Chloé :** Tu ne supportes pas Alec ?

**Max :** J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas avoir confiance en lui.

**Chloé :** Alec ne vit dans le monde réel que depuis un an. Même s'il maîtrise notre langage et tous les codes de conduites...C'est comme s'il n'était né qu'il y a un an et qu'il a du grandir plus vite. Je penses qu'il a appris le sens de l'honneur avec toi, la loyauté, la responsabilité. Il a changé d'après ce que j'ai compris.

**Max :** Tu l'as observé lui aussi ?

**Chloé :** Oui. Il est très intéressant.

OC arriva en trombe devant les deux jeunes femmes.

**OC :** Chloé, je vous ai cherché partout.

**Chloé :** Rien d'urgent j'espère.

**OC :** Rien d'urgent à part ton rendez vous avec l'ambassadeur Sud Africain.

**Chloé :** Ah ! C'est vrai. Il essaie encore de négocier pour obtenir un des spécimens de Manticore. Bon Max, je ne te raccompagne pas. Rendez vous ici, demain. A six heures du matin.

OC tendit des papiers à Max.

**OC :** Tes analyses mon chou. Bon, moi aussi il faut que j'y aille. Sketchy a encore foutu la merde.

Max s'amusa de la conduite de son amie. Elle prenait vraiment à cœur ce qu'elle faisait.

Max ouvrit le dossier que venait de lui tendre son amie et vit avec soulagement que d'ici une heure, le virus serait oublier.

Max se dirigea vers Terminal City. Les tests et les « séances photos » étant ajournés jusqu'à ce que les petits savants de Chloé finissent leur recherche sur la première partie des tatouages.

Logan l'attendait. Comme les autres jours auparavant. A chaque fois c'était la même histoire, il voulait qu'elle planifie un plan B, au cas où Chloé les trahirait.

Max en avait un, mais ce n'était pas à Logan qu'elle allait le confier. A vrai dire depuis l'arrivée de Chloé, la réapparition des runes, elle se confiait de moins en moins à Logan, et un peu plus à OC ou à Alec. Ce qui l'étonna elle même.

**Logan :** Max.

**Max :** Logan. Y'a un problème ?

**Logan :** Non, je me demandais juste jusqu'où tout ce cirque aller nous conduire.

Alec qui n'était pas loin intervint.

**Alec :** Nous Logan ? Le nous ici ne t'inclut pas.

**Max**(énervée puis plus douce)** :** Alec, fermes là ! Et va chercher autre chose à faire. S'il te plaît.

Alec haussa les épaules et s'éloigna du couple. La présence de Logan qu'il tolérait dehors, devenait insupportable une fois dans l'espace confiné qu'était TC. Quelques mois auparavant, ils avaient besoin des contacts de Logan ; mais maintenant la donne était différente. Et ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Il savait bien que Logan n'avait nulle part où aller mais n'empêche, le bonhomme l'énervait de plus en plus. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Etait – ce de la jalousie ? Non ! De la jalousie, pourquoi ? Il continua à s'éloigner.

**Max :** Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

**Logan :** Tu persistes à travailler avec elle ?

**Max :** Si avec elle, tu parles de Chloé. Alors oui. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, personne n'est mort. On ne jouit plus d'une si mauvaise publicité. Et il y a moins de troupes à nos portes.

**Logan :** Donc, tu persistes.

**Max :** Oui je persistes.

**Logan :** Et moi je persistes à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Au moins, fais en sorte d'avoir un plan B.

**Max :** Logan, au lieu de gaspiller toute ton énergie à chercher des informations inutiles sur elle. Fais donc quelque chose d'utile.

Logan se rapprocha de Max pour mettre plus de poids dans ce qu'il disait. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que les autres entendent ce qu'il avait à dire.

Elle voulait s'éloigner et lui voulait encore lui parler. Ils se touchèrent.

Logan fixa Max qui le fixa en retour. Mais les sueurs et la fatigue que Logan attendait ne vinrent pas. Il ne s'effondra pas.

**Max**(solennel)** :** Elle m'a administré un antidote. Je lui ai dit que tu passerais la voir demain.

Logan se rapprocha d'elle. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait. Mais elle refusa de l'embrasser. C'était bien assez que tout le monde à TC fasse avec la présence de Logan. Elle était consciente que de mener une vie de couple avec Logan maintenant serait pour elle un suicide politique. Non pas qu'elle voulait rester le leader de sa famille mais parce qu'elle savait que si Mole était à sa place, les choses seraient bien différentes pour les transgéniques. Mole frappait et ensuite posait les questions.

**Max :** Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Elle s'éloigna à son tour pour aller voir Alec.

Alec avait remarqué que les deux s'étaient touchés.

**Alec :** Il est pas mort ?

**Max :** J'ai eu l'antidote.

**Alec :** Cadeau de Chloé je suppose ?

**Max :** Tu supposes bien. J'ai pas l'impression que tu sois content.

**Alec**(haussant les épaules)** :** Il était temps, non ?

**Max :** J'ai besoin de toi. Demain, à cinq heures. Je dois aller à l'entrepôt.

**Alec :** Encore les runes ?

**Max :** Non, pour autre chose. M'entraîner.

**Alec :** Mais on s'entraîne déjà. Quelques heures par semaine.

**Max :** C'est différent.

**Alec :** Différents comme dans contre des familiers, ou plutôt une en particulier.

**Max :** D'après ce que j'ai compris, avant ma mort il faudra que j'affronte des alphas. Des familiers. Chloé dit que bien que les phalanges soient une très bonne unité d'élite, il y en a une bien plus forte qu'eux.

**Alec :** Et Chloé a fait parti de cette unité.

Max acquiesça.

**Max :** Alors c'est oui ?

**Alec :** Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que je suis à _tes _ordres !

Max sentit un sous entendu mais ne se sentait pas la force de « discuter » avec Alec et se contenta de le regarder bizarrement.

Max et Alec se rendirent donc à l'entrepôt. Logan avait été récupéré très tôt le matin par Den.

C'est OC qui vint les accueillir. Elle n'était pas habillée différemment de son style mais elle était flanquée d'une oreillette et vociférait contre quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil.

D'après ce que les deux X5 avaient pu entendre et comprendre, un container contenant du matériel de laboratoire assez important et surtout très cher avait été perdu par quelque part entre l'aéroport et le secteur 4.

OC : Je ne vois pas comment vous avez pu perdre un container ?! Bien sûr que vous avez intérêt à le retrouver ! Avez vous seulement idée de la somme que vous venez de nous faire perdre. Rappelez moi quand vous l'aurez retrouvé :

OC soupira puis sourit en voyant ses deux amis.

OC : Bonjour chou ! Alec.

Alec : Salut OC.

OC : Je suppose que vous cherchez le grand chef.

Max : Oui.

OC : Venez. C'est au 3ème sous – sol que ça se passe.

Alec : On te suit. Alors Cindy, ça t'amuse ces nouvelles fonctions ?

OC : Je commence à croire que je me suis faite avoir ! C'est un boulot à avoir des ulcères. La prochaine fois qu'on demandera un service à Original Cindy, elle se taira !

Max sourit. Elle savait que malgré tout ça, OC adorait ce qu'elle faisait. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux.

Les trois amis entrèrent dans un gymnase d'où partait une musique.

Jo et Den dansaient un tango. Dans un coin, Chloé regardait les deux soldats tout en discutant avec quelqu'un. C'était un homme un peu enveloppé, apparemment plus âgé qu'elle et qui la dépassait d'une tête. Ils semblaient se connaître depuis assez longtemps. Max se demandait si c'était un de ses binoclars de scientifiques qu'elle employait. Quelque chose de surprenant se passa : Chloé se mit à rire aux éclats ; c'était un rire sincère. Ce fut l'homme qui remarqua en premier les X5. En voyant cet homme, elle repensa à Brain.

Chloé prit congé de l'homme et se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Chloé : Bonjour Max. Alec. Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

Alec : Que tu nous dises ce qu'on doit faire.

Chloé : Mais on s'entraîne.

Max : Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on réduise en poussière ton frère et ses copains en bougeant nos fesses.

Chloé (sérieuse) : Notre frère ! Et le combat est une chorégraphie.

Alec (caressant son menton) : Je demande à voir.

Chloé : Bien. Jo ! Den ! On arrête. Nos deux X5 veulent faire un essai.

Jo et Den s'arrêtent et vinrent saluer les deux transgéniques.

Chloé : Max et Alec croient que ce que vous fait faire est inutile.

Jo : Bon.

Den : Je précise juste pour vous que c'est un entraînement. Le but c'est que vous affrontiez ce qu'on appelle des « jumeaux ». Tout seul vous pourrez tenir dix minutes mais ils trouveront un moyen de vous battre. Et encore, c'est si vous avez la chance de votre côté.

Jo : Enlevez vos chaussures et monter sur le tatami.

Jo et Den se mirent en position de combat. Si Den avait était une fille, on aurait cru qu'il s'agissait du reflet de Jo.

Jo : Allez – y !

Max et Alec n'étaient au contraire pas coordonnés. Chacun frappait quand il pensait avoir une ouverture. Mais rien y fit, la forteresse Jo/Den restait imprenable et si l'on s'en prenait à l'un, l'autre le protégeait. Ils agissaient en complète osmose.

Chloé : Maintenant !

Au même moment, Den prit les mains de Jo et la porta de façon à ce qu'elle puisse frapper Max et Alec avec ses pieds successivement. En un rien de temps, Jo s'est retrouvé sur Max l'immobilisait et menaçant de lui briser le cou.

Chloé : Et maintenant Alec, qu'est ce que tu peux faire pour sauver celle que tu dois protéger ?

Alec se releva.

Jo relâcha Max qui se débattait inutilement.

Jo : Désolé.

Max se releva à son tour.

Max : Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce qu'ils viennent de faire c'est grâce au tango ?

Den : En partie.

Jo : Il faut bien se connaître. Et s'entendre serait l'idéal.

Den : Connaître la façon dont l'autre se bat.

Chloé : Est ce que vous pensez toujours que le tango est idiot ?

Alec : Peut être pas. Mais c'est toujours un truc de filles !

Max : Contrairement aux combats en cage ?

X5 – 452 faisait référence à la fois où elle l'avait rétamé.

Alec : J'ai rien dit.

Max : Pour ce qui est de s'entendre, on ne s'entend pas.

Alec : C'est sûrement le seul point où l'on sera d'accord.

Chloé : Au point de vouloir vous entretuer ?

Un silence s'installa entre les deux X 5.

Max : Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade.

Chloé : On est obligé de faire avec je suppose. Vous avez déjà dansé ?

Max : Non.

Chloé : Alec, je crois que tu en as déjà fait.

Max regarda avec de gros yeux son partenaire.

Alec : Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! On n'a pas tous la chance de s'être évader.

Max : Il y a en parmi nous qui ne voulait pas continuer à se faire laver le cerveau !

Alec : Alors là, tu me blesses ! Mais certains ont dû...

Chloé interrompit la dispute naissante.

Chloé : Ok ! J'ai compris.

Den(commentant) : On a tous compris. Ils auront de la chance la prochaine fois s'ils survivent plus de 20 secondes durant un combat.

Chloé : Den je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je crois que pour toi et Jo c'est assez pour la journée.

Jo : De toute façon, il faut qu'on s'occupe d'un petit truc. Allez viens Den.

Jo et Den sortirent du gymnase.

Chloé : Den a raison. Maintenant, peut on être un peu plus concentré ?

Les deux transgéniques acquiescèrent.

Chloé : Bien. Quelques précisions avant qu'on commence. Dans ce gymnase, il n'y a qu'un seul chef et c'est moi. Ca se passe comme ça avec les autres et ça sera comme ça avec vous. Faites de que vous dit et je ne vous botterai pas les fesses. Je peux le faire. Bien. Je vais commencer par toi Alec. On va faire quelques pas que vous referez tous les deux.

De nouveau, les deux approuvèrent combien même ils n'aimaient toujours pas la tournure des évènements.

Chloé et Alec effectuèrent quelques pas au son d'un tango alors que Max les observait en silence. Une sensation bizarre l'envahit : elle n'aimait pas qu'Alec soit si près de cette femme. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en Chloé. C'était sûrement ça. De toute façon pourquoi se préoccuperait elle de ce que saute Alec.

Chloé corrigea la position d'Alec avec sérieux : les bras, le dos, le cou.

Quand ils eurent fini, Chloé commenta la performance de X5-494.

Chloé : Tu es un danseur né. Et par conséquent, tu dois être un formidable amant au lit.

Max(rapidement) : Il est né pour être comme ça, je te le rappelle.

La remarque se voulait résolument méchante et non un compliment.

Alec dévisagea Max ne comprenant pas bien et il fut assez confus de ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de celle-ci : du regret ? de la colère ? non, de la jalousie. Non, Max n'était pas, ne pouvait pas être jalouse.

Chloé : Max ! Fais un effort s'il te plaît. Maintenant, à vous deux.

Max fut assez maladroite eu début mais quand elle se laissa enfin guider par X5-494, tout se passa mieux. En fait, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie : danser ensemble. Chloé le remarqua tout de suite.

Être dans les bras d'Alec était rassurant, chaleureux, sécurisant. Max se sentit bien. Ils mirent tous deux cinq secondes avant de remarquer que la musique s'était arrêtée.

Chloé : Tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Vous formez un très beau couple. Vous avez déjà songé à vous remettre ensemble ?

Max(choquée) : Pardon ?

Chloé : Renfro vous avait mis ensemble, non ? Pour son programme de reproduction. Il y a marqué dans vos dossiers que vous avez eu l'occasion de « copuler », excusez le terme, deux fois. Vous étiez donc ensemble ?

Max : On n'a jamais « copuler » !

Alec : Je te rassure tout de suite. C'est pas parce que je suis « incompétent ».

Chloé : Il semblerait que le chien de garde de mon père ne soit pas si bien informé. Passons à la suite. Si vous arrivez aussi bien à vous entendre, comme tout à l'heure, ça ne devrait pas être très difficile.

Jet entra dans le gymnase.

Chloé : Ah, voici mon partenaire à moi !

Jet : Bonjour !

Chloé : Jo et Den sont partis ?

Jet : Il y a cinq minutes. Michael redescendra dans une heure. OC est fâchée contre les gars qui devaient livrer le laboratoire 5. Sinon tout va bien.

Chloé : Et Lydecker ?


	10. Chap 10

Notes de l'auteur : Petit cadeau avant que je ne disparaisse pendant quelques temps du net.

Chapitre dix.

Jet entra dans le gymnase.

Chloé : Ah, voici mon partenaire à moi !

Jet : Bonjour !

Chloé : Jo et Den sont partis ?

Jet : Il y a cinq minutes. Michael redescendra dans une heure. OC est fâchée contre les gars qui devaient livrer le laboratoire 5. Sinon tout va bien.

Chloé : Et Lydecker ?

A la prononciation de ce nom, Max et Alec se tournèrent vers Chloé.

Jet : Rien.

Chloé semblait inquiète.

Chloé : Bon, je reviens. Vous continuez à vous entraîner. Je vous laisse avec Jet.

La fille de Sandeman se dirigea vers un téléphone accroché au mur et décrocha le combiné.

Chloé : Oui, envoyez moi Ty et Ban.

Jet fit signe à Max et Alec de fixer plutôt leur attention sur lui.

Jet : Je vais vous montrer quelques mouvements, des portées et vous allez essayer de les refaire.

Il fit signe à Max d'approcher.

Il lui montra les même figures que Jo et Den avaient quelques minutes exécuter devant eux.

Jet : Le principe est simple : vous devez toujours être capable de protéger votre partenaire. Votre protection à vous c'est lui qui s'en charge.

A leur tour, Ty et Kor entrèrent dans le gymnase.

Kor : Ban est occupé.

Chloé : Lydecker n'est toujours pas revenu. Je veux que tous les deux vous alliez à l'endroit où Hal et lui se sont séparés. Trouvez le, ramenez le s'il est vivant. Ou même s'il ne l'est pas.

Ty : Si c'est un piège ?

Chloé : Je vous fais confiance.

Ty et Kor ressortirent et Chloé rejoignit ses « invités ». Elle regarda les deux X5 répétés les gestes qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils apprenaient vite. Elle savait très bien qu'Alec et Max avaient dû entendre la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec ses deux subordonnés. Les questions viendraient après.

Naturellement, Jet saisit les mains de Chloé et la porta de façon à ce qu'elle ait les pieds en l'air. Elle s'agrippa avec ses jambes à la corde et le fit monter à son tour qui lui aussi s'agrippa à la corde.

Chloé : Faites la même chose sur l'autre corde.

Les deux transgéniques s'exécutèrent un peu plus maladroitement que leur entraîneurs.

Durant une heure entière, ils s'étaient entraînés comme des forçats. Des ordinaires n'auraient pas pu le supporter. Après la corde, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur de minuscules poutres. Puis, Chloé trouva que ce n'était pas assez « intéressant » à son goût et décida d'ajouter des sabres.

Alec se sentait mal à l'aise. Non pas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas faire les accrobaties de Max mais parce que pour lui, il valait mieux se battre sur la terre ferme.

Max, elle, était dans son élément. Alec se disait qu'elle devait prendre son pied à tourner, sauter, prendre appui sur les murs. _Ouais c'était son truc_. Il se demanda alors si elle faisait aussi des accrobaties de ce genre au lit et sourit à cette pensée.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle le frappa avec le coude.

Alec : Quoi ?

Chloé : Arrêtez ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer !

Max ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Chloé.

Max : Arrêtes de fantasmer sur moi faisant des accrobaties sur un lit et concentres toi !

Alec(étonné) : Comment ???

Un homme se racla la gorge, interrompant une nouvelle fois la « conversation ». C'était le même homme, enveloppé, qui plus tôt avait a parlé avec Chloé.

Chloé : Oh ! Michael. On n'a pas fini.

L'homme s'avança et embrassa Chloé qui ne recula pas et embrassa ce dernier en retour.

Alec regarda Chloé et cet homme, un peu étonné de ce qui venait de se passer, se demandant que pouvait faire une femme telle que Chloé avec un gars pareil. Puis, il se rappela que Chloé était un familier, alors peut être que cet homme aussi en était un. Il se tourna vers Max pour lui poser la question mais cette dernière, de nouveau comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées dit :

Max : Non. Ce n'est pas un familier.

Jet : En effet, il n'en est pas. Dans le sens qu'il n'est pas aussi fort que Chloé mais c'est un des enfants comme CJ qui n'aurait peut être pas survécu au rituel.

Chloé : Max, Alec, je vous présente Michael. Mon mari. Enfin, il le sera dans deux mois.

Elle le regarda amoureusement.

Ni Alec, ni Max ne surent quoi dire. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes que Max réagit :

Max : Félicitations !

Alec : Ah, oui ! Félicitations !

Michael : Enchanté de vous connaître tous les deux.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de ce nouveau venu marqua Max : Une sorte de détermination, un pouvoir. Il savait des choses et le faisait sentir. Max s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise face à des gens qui en savaient un peu trop sur elle. Curieusement, elle se sentait bien en présence de Chloé malgré cette sensation en elle. Ce n'était pas la même qu'elle avait ressentie à l'approche des phalanges ; non, ce qu'elle ressentait c'était comme l'appel d'un clan, son clan peut être. Cela l'avait troublé aussi la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Chloé. Chloé n'était pas un danger ?

Chloé : Max, ça va ?

Max : Je suis... enfin, oui, je vais bien.

Chloé : On peut reprendre alors ?

Max : Oui, bien sûr.

Durant trois heures encore les transgéniques continuèrent le dur entraînement que leur étaient imposés. A la fin des trois heures, ils étaient exténués.

Chloé : C'était super ! Vous êtes géniaux.

OC arriva dans le gymnase.

OC : Le camion n'a pas été retrouvé et tu as toujours un invité qui t'attend.

Chloé : Oui, bien sûr. Pour le camion, que Gyl s'en charge. Occupe toi de Max et Alec. Il faudrait que vous restiez dîner ce soir. Je pense qu'une discussion s'impose.

OC s'exécuta et fit signe aux deux X5 de la suivre.

En compagnie de leur amie, ils descendirent à un niveau auquel ils n'avaient pas eu accès auparavant.

OC : C'est le niveau des appartements. Je vis à ce niveau. Appartement B23. Mais là, je vous emmène chez Chloé.

« L'appartement » de Chloé était digne de ce qu'Alec avait imaginé. Très spacieux et illuminé alors même qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre pour des raisons évidents.

OC : Elle l'occupe avec Michael mais il y a toujours au moins 5 personnes qui viennent ici. Dormir, manger. On s'y sent bien.

OC avait raison. Il y avait une très belle hauteur sous-plafond avec un lustre impressionnant au centre.

OC : Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire visiter mais je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous perdre.

Pendant ce temps, Logan attendait Chloé dans le bureau de celle-ci.

Chloé : Désolé de ne pas être monter plus tôt. Il fallait que j'entraîne Max et Alec. La plupart de mes soldats sont partis en mission.

Logan : Ce n'est pas grave.

Chloé : As-tu pensé à ce que j'ai dit ?

Logan : Que je reprenne moi même l'activité du Veilleur ? Pour quelle raison ferais tu ça pour moi ?

Chloé : Eh bien, tout d'abord. C'est toi le véritable veilleur. Ensuite, ça prend beaucoup de temps et j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Ban sera à ta disposition ou Hal. Façon de parler bien sûr.

Logan : Et en échange ?

Chloé : Je serai disons ton éditeur en chef.

Logan : En d'autres termes, tu décideras de ce que j'émettrai ou pas ?

Chloé : Je paie quand même la transmission, l'équipement et un toit.

Logan : Un toit ?

Chloé : Tu n'imagines tout de même pas vivre à Terminal City toute ta vie aux crochets de Max ; d'autant que tu es un ordinaire...

Logan(interrompant Chloé) : Je connais assez de transgéniques qui me le rappellent chaque jour.

Chloé : Je voulais parler de la menace toxique pour vous.

Logan : Oh.

Chloé : Tu vivrais à la base comme Cindy et Sketchy.

Logan : Mais tu contrôleras ce que j'émets.

Chloé : Il n'y a pas que des avantages. Mais tu as déjà travaillé pour un journal, non ? De plus j'aimerais que tu aides mes rangs.

Logan : Je n'aide que les rangs de Max. En tout cas, j'y réfléchirai.

Chloé : Bien. Hal va te raccompagner.

Logan : Et Alec et Max ?

Chloé : Ils n'auront pas fini avant ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont entre de bonnes mains.

Logan : Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'inquièterai pas ?

Chloé ne prêta pas attention à la remarque et sortit de son bureau.

Jo et Den venaient d'atterrir deux heures auparavant dans un bled pourri. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un bâtiment du CDC, dans une aile apparemment climatisée ou différentes choses étaient stockées.

Jo : Bingo.

Elle se trouvait devant une vitrine avec différents échantillons de sang où étaient inscrit un nom : « Linda Eastman ».

Den : Il ne reste qu'à détruire les données dans l'ordinateur et on est parti.

Pendant que Jo récupérait tous les échantillons de sang, Den se dirigea vers une autre partie de la salle et supprima des fichiers liés à ce sang. Le sang de Max.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils repartirent de là.

Ty et Kor ne se trouvaient pas très loin de Seattle. A vrai dire, ils se trouvaient à une heure environ en voiture. Ils ne prêtèrent qu'une vague attention au « petit village » dans lequel ils avaient atterri.

C'était le dernier endroit d'où Lydecker avait appelé.

Ils sortirent de la voiture. Alors que Ty semblaient absorbée par ses yeux ce qu'elle voyait ; Kor s'avança vers un bar, hôtel, épicerie.

Ty lui emboîta le pas quelques minutes plus tard.

Kor était déjà accoudé au bar et avait commandé deux bières. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Ty : J'ai senti son odeur. Il n'est pas loin. Vers la prochaine sortie.

Kor : Je te fais confiance. Ton nez ne t'as jamais trompé.

Ty : A ce jeu là, mon cher, je suis la plus forte.

Kor : A part lui ?

Ty : Deux chats.

Kor : X5.

Ty : On attendra la nuit. S'ils reviennent en ville ce sera encore plus facile.

Kor : Bon je vais faire mon petit rapport à notre grand chef. Je reviens.

Ty se concentra sur sa boisson qu'elle but d'un trait au grand étonnement du barman à qui elle fit signe ensuite de la resservir.

Ses sens étaient encore en alerte. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée et quelques secondes après, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, très attirant. C'est Krit.

Ty : Il semblerait que j'ai eu raison.

Elle le fixa longuement. Krit se sentit observé et se tourna vers elle.

Ty lui adressa un sourire très chaleureux et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Krit sourit à la jeune fille puis se dirigea vers le coin épicerie.

Kor revint s'asseoir.

Kor : Tu as repéré quelque chose.

Ty : Mon dîner. Regarde et apprend.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Krit.

Ty : Salut !

Le X5 ne répondit pas.

Ty : Je t'ai vu entré.

Krit leva les yeux d'un paquet de biscuit qu'il tenait et regarda Ty.

Ty : Tu habites dans le coin ?

Krit : En quelque sorte ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

Ty : J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un qui me montre la région. Intéressé ?

Ty le savait très bien, dans son cocktail, son père, Sandeman, avait rajouté quelque dose de phéromones qui faisaient que pratiquement aucun homme lui résistait. A part ceux de son « espèces ».

Mais Krit sans être de son espèce, n'était non plus ordinaire. Elle comptait sur son côté félin pour l'aider un peu.

Krit : Peut être bien, mais ce n'est pas le moment._ Je dois me concentrer. Syl me botterait les fesses si elle apprenait ça._

Ty : Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

Krit(trop rapidement) : Non !

Kor qui écoutait la conversation se dit _eh, tu viens de te faire avoir mon gars !_

Ty(tout sourire) : Tant mieux parce que je ne suis pas le genre de filles à voler les copains des, enfin...je me comprends.

Krit : Je comprends.

Ty(rougissant volontairement) : C'est dingue, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses. Bon, écoutes oublies. Il y a quelque chose de très particulier chez toi. Je suis sûre qu'un gars comme toi cherches autre chose qu'une fille comme moi...

Krit : Attend.

Krit la retint par la main.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

Il lui sourit.

Krit : Une bière ?

Ty : Une bière ça me va.

Ils s'assirent dans un coin. Après quelques minutes, Krit semble vouloir s'endormir.

Ty le retint.

Ty : Désolé. Tu es vraiment trop mignon. Normal, après tout. Tu es un X5. Mais j'ai besoin de revoir mon grand copain Deck.

Kor s'approcha et aida Ty, non pas qu'elle en avait besoin, mais ce serait bizarre qu'une fille de sa taille porte toute seule un gars comme Krit.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble.

Kor : L'autre chat ?

Ty : N'est pas en ville. Mais je sais d'où il vient.

Kor : Odorat ?

Ty : Non, bavardages.

Kor : Ne me dis pas qu'à chaque fois que tu dragues des gars, ils se retrouvent, drogués et morts...

Ty : Ah, ah, très drôle !

Elle plongea sa main dans une des poches de Krit et en sortit des clés de voitures. Elle les donna à Kor.

Ty : A toi de jouer.

Kor ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil au clé et se dirigea confiant vers deux voitures qui n'étaient pas là, lors de leur arrivée. Il ouvrit le véhicule tout terrain.

Kor : Il a bon goût.

Ty : Prends le volant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village. Quelques kilomètres après, Ty dit à Kor de virer à gauche.

Après quelques minutes, ils aperçurent un entrepôt.

Kor : Alors ?

Ty : Il est là. Mais il y a deux autres chats. Et un autre. Un enfant.

Kor : Un enfant ?

Ty : Un enfant.

Kor : Bon. On doit le faire. On doit l'extraire.

Ty acquiesça.

Ils descendirent de la voiture laissant Krit fortement attaché dans la voiture. Elle emprunta le toit et Kor l'entrée principale.

Kor : Salut !

Jace et Syl étaient à l'intérieur. Avec un enfant.

Jace : Max, cache toi mon chéri.

Le petit ne devait avoir que dix huit mois mais semblait déjà plus alerte que les enfants de son âge.

Jace s'attaqua à Kor. Mais il la désarma et l'immobilisa. Quand à Ty, elle tomba sur Syl et immobilisa aussi cette dernière.

Ty : Tranquille les filles. On ne veut pas vous tuer. On veut juste récupérer notre cher Deck.

Syl : Si vous voulez le tuer, prenez un ticket.

Kor : A vrai dire, on voudrait le garder vivant un peu plus longtemps. Il peut être très utile et Max a encore besoin de lui.

Jace : Max ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez à mon fils ?

Kor : Oh, je crois que vous savez très bien de quelle Max il s'agit !

Ty : On les relâche ou pas ?

Kor : On n'est pas là pour les tuer de toute façon.

Ils relâchèrent tout deux leur emprise.

Ty : Pensez pas à vous enfuir ou à vous battre. On est plus fort que vous. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, nous ne sommes pas des X5, pas des familiers non plus.

Ty prit le petit enfant dans ses bras.

Ty : Bonjour Max. Ca va ? Elle est gentille ta maman.

Max junior : Maman est très gentille.

Ty : Tu sais de qui tu tiens ton nom ?

Max junior : Tata Max. Elle a sauvé la vie de maman.

Ty : Tu voudrais bien rencontrer tata Max.

Max junior : Maman dit que c'est dangereux chez tata Max.

Kor : Ce n'est plus dangereux maintenant.

Jace : Vous connaissez vraiment Max ?

Ty : Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. On doit partir. Maintenant.

Syl : Et si on ne veut pas ?

Kor : Vous n'avez rien à perdre. Si on était là pour vous tuer, ça ne change rien si on vous tue autre part, non ?

Jace consulta Syl du regard. Au bout d'un moment, Jace acquiesça et prit son fils des bras de Ty.

Ils arrivèrent à Seattle assez tard, en fin d'après-midi.

Gyl retrouva le camion dans les quartiers des têtes d'acier. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle en informa la base avant de revenir.


	11. Chap 11

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais ça fait longtemps, mais je vous promets, c'est pas ma faute! C'est le pc.**

**Enfin, j'espère que ces problèmes sont finis.**

**Ainsi pour me faire pardonner, voici deux chapitres. Le reste arrive bientôt.**

**ce chapitre est quelques peu sans importance mais j'en ai besoin pour introduire certains personnages et des donnés qui changeront quelque chose dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous plaise ou pas : Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez et appuyez sur le "go" button en bas.**

Chapitre onze

Max et Alec avaient fini par trouvé chacun ce qu'ils cherchaient : Max la douche, et Alec la cuisine et la télé.

Max retrouva ensuite ce dernier dans la cuisine.

Max : Tu es comme chez toi, hein ?

Alec : Pourquoi je ne ferais pas comme chez moi ? Tout le monde s'en fiche que je bouffe tout le frigo, non ?

Max : Je suppose.

Alec : Alors ?

Max : Alors quoi ?

Alec : Le virus est mort. Donc, vous pouvez vous toucher toi et Logan. Alors ? A quand le premier bébé ?

Max : Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est très rare que l'enfant d'un X5 et d'un ordinaire soit « normal ».

Alec : Oui, mais tu m'as parlé de Tinga. Elle avait eu un fils, non ? Avec un ordinaire ?

Max : Oui. Mais c'était quelque chose d'unique. Présent dans son ADN.

Alec : De toute façon, ça ne va pas vous empêcher de mettre ensemble. Non ?

Max : A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

Alec : Merde Max, vous vous êtes retenu pendant deux ans et quand enfin vous pouvez le faire, tu as des scrupules et tu te poses des questions ?

Max : La situation...Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je me mets en ménage avec Logan, tout le monde s'empressera de vouloir un nouveau chef.

Alec : C'est pas comme si tu voulais être le chef à tout prix. Je commence à te connaître. Tu n'en veux pas de ces responsabilités.

Max : Non, je n'en veux pas. Mais je ne veux pas laisser Terminal City aux mains de personnes comme Mole. Bien que je l'adore, je ne lui confierai pas Terminal City.

Alec : Il te demandera de choisir.

Max : Logan n'est pas comme ça. Il sait très bien que pour moi c'est un choix impossible à faire. Non, il ne me le demandera pas.

Alec avait l'intention d'en rajouter mais se retint.

Max : Tu m'imaginais vraiment sur un lit faisant ce genre d'accrobaties ?

Alec : Es-tu en train de me faire une proposition ?

Max : Même pas dans tes rêves ! Mais ça m'inquiète.

Alec : C'est-à-dire ?

Max : C'est comme si j'avais entendu ce que tu pensais.

Alec : Coïncidence.

Max : Seulement avec tout ce qui se passe...

Alec : Avec tout ce qui se passe rien du tout.

Max : Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps hier.

Alec : De quoi ?

Max : De te dire merci, pour hier soir.

Alec(un sourire aux lèvres) : Je t'avais dit que ce serait un travail facile.

_Flash-Back de la soirée précédente._

_De retour de l'entrepôt et après avoir encore une fois affronté Logan, un peu plus tard cette soirée là, Max s'était dirigée vers l'appartement d'Alec._

_Max ne frappa pas à la porte. Elle attendit juste quelques secondes et X5-494 sortit de chez lui tout habillé de noir._

_Alec : Prête ?_

_Max : Et toi ?_

_Ils se dirigèrent vers un tunnel qu'ils empruntaient régulièrement pour aller vers l'extérieur et pour se ravitailler._

_Dehors, ils récupérèrent des motos._

_A présent, ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le toit d'un entrepôt plutôt bien gardé._

_Alec avait emmené une arme et la sortit._

_Max : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Alec : C'est une précaution !_

_Max : Il est hors de question qu'on utilise des armes à feu._

_Alec : Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur des armes à feu que je ne peux pas en utiliser._

_Max : Je préfèrerais pas..._

_Alec : De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Je ne vais pas jeter mon glock, ici._

_Max soupira._

_Elle ouvrit une trappe dans le toit et descendit._

_Il était très facile pour eux d'éviter les caméras. Au bout de deux minutes, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce très sécurisée._

_Alec : S'il y a un contact de plus de 25/100 de secondes sur le sol, on est mort._

_Max : J'ai remarqué._

_Alec : Une idée ?_

_Max : Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi. Je suis plus légère._

_Alec : Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?_

_Max : En matière de cambriolages de haut vol, de nous deux je suis la meilleure._

_Alec : Dix ans d'entraînement en plus._

_Max : Disons plutôt six ans. J'ai eu un bon mentor._

_Alec : Faudra que tu me racontes ça un jour._

_Max se concentra un moment puis prit son élan. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains, puis sur ses pieds. Au bout de trois roues, elle poussa un peu plus fort sur ses jambes une dernière fois et se retrouva sur un cube qui se trouvait à un mètre au-dessus du sol._

_Alec fut assez impressionné par ce qu'elle venait de faire._

_Max : Alors ?_

_Alec envoya une flèche traverser la pièce qui se planta derrière Max. Il en envoya une autre qui se planta à cinquante centimètre de l'autre._

_Max tourna la poignée du coffre et sortit avec précaution une « petite » bombe nucléaire. Elle fixa la bombe aux deux cordes attachées aux flèches. Et la fit glisser vers Alec. Puis, elle reprit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour entrer dans la salle._

_Max : Allez, on y va._

_Ils mirent l'engin dans un genre de coffre qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux afin d'éviter toute contamination._

_Ils n'eurent pas de mal à revenir vers le toit et à revenir à Terminal City sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit._

_Alec : Max !_

_Max se retourna._

_Alec : Merci de me faire confiance._

_Max : On en reparlera demain._

_Fin du flash back._

Un silence s'était installé.

Hal entra dans la cuisine.

Hal : Oh ! Vous êtes là ?

Alec : On est là.

Hal : Bon, vous allez m'aider à faire la cuisine alors.

Max : Comment ?

Hal : Eh bien, oui. Vous allez dîner ici, et ici, la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui cuisine. J'adore ça !

Max : Je doute que mon cocktail comprenne un zeste de cordon bleu.

Hal : Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà fait le plus gros du travail.

Alec : En fait, non, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.

Hal : Et pourquoi ça ?

Alec : Je dois prendre une douche.

Max : Prendre une douche, hein ?

Alec : Oui Max, une douche. Mais Hal, Max peut t'aider.

Hal : Max, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aides pas.

Max : Je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine. Mais je voudrais savoir ce que tu vas faire.

Hal leva un doigt et sortit de la cuisine et revint avec un cage qui contenait deux gros poulets.

Max : Miam !

Hal empoigna un tablier. Alec qui avait vu Hal se battre déjà sur le terrain, contre quelques familiers, se disait qu'en aucun cas on pourrait se douter que cette jeune fille connaissait une centaine de façon de tuer un adversaire en deux mouvements, qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à briser le coup d'un familier. Et là, elle était dans cette cuisine, qui lui rappelait celle de l'ancien appartement de Logan, et allait cuisiner comme ferait une jeune fille normale. Il sourit et sortit de la cuisine pour chercher une salle de bains.

Max avait déjà tuer des poulets. Et quand Hal lui demanda de le faire, elle ne se gêna pas.

Hal : Je sais bien que j'ai un côté félin comme vous, mais je n'ai jamais pu tuer de sang froid.

Max : Je comprends pas. Tu as déjà tuer des familiers pourtant.

Hal : Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je me défends. Je suis dans ma position de soldat. Mais en dehors des champs de batailles, je n'arrive même pas à tuer des moustiques.

Max sourit à la remarque et eut la même pensée qu'Alec. De toute l'équipe de Chloé, elle était sûrement la plus sensible. Elle était un peu la maman poule du groupe.

Hal(comme une mère) : Tu as pris des doses de tryptophane ?

Max : Non.

Hal : Vous vous êtes entraînés pendant pratiquement toute la matinée. Tu ne devrais pas oublier d'en prendre après ce genre d'effort.

Max : D'habitude, j'en prend que lorsque j'ai mes crises.

Hal : Tu devrais commencer à en prendre tous les matins. Pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté.

Max : Pourquoi ? Tu saurais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

Hal : Toi et moi savons que je sais beaucoup plus de choses que je ne te dirais. Mais je suis aussi de très bon conseil.

Max : J'ai jamais aimé les secrets.

Hal était en train de couper des légumes.

Hal : Attrapes la casserole derrière toi et fais bouillir de l'eau. Il faut qu'on les déplume ces beaux oiseaux.

Max s'exécuta.

Hal : Tu as rencontré Michael ?

Max : Oui. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Hal : Elle ne va tout de même pas rester vieille fille toute sa vie. Et puis Michael est tellement charmant. Et elle a déjà 32 ans.

Max(étonnée) : Elle a 32 ans !

Max était étonnée car Chloé ne faisait pas du tout ses 32 ans.

Hal : Sélection génétique.

Max : J'allais oublier.

Hal : Sel s'il te plaît. Alors, tu vas mettre quoi ?

Max (tendant le sel) : Mettre quoi ?

Hal : Ben le jour du mariage. Tu ne vas pas venir en jean et t-shirt j'espère parce que Chloé piquerait une crise phénoménale !

Max : Je ne savais pas qu'elle m'avait invité.

Hal : Bien sûr qu'elle t'invite. Tu es de la famille. Autant que Jo, ou Ty ou Gyl ou moi ou Cat.

Cat arriva justement à ce moment là.

Cat : On parle de moi ? Salut Max !

Max : Cat.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et sortit une barquette qui contenait des cookies et une brique de lait.

Hal(les mains sur les hanches) : Combien de fois je t'ai dit de boire avec un verre !

Cat leva les yeux au ciel et sortit un verre d'un des placard et se versa un verre de lait.

Hal : Je préfères.

Cat : Je supposes que c'est toi qui as tué les poulets. Elle ne supporte pas de tuer une petite mouche.

Cat était l'opposée de Hal. Elle était plus agressive, faisait moins confiance aux gens comme le faisait Hal. Elle était moins ouverte. Elle parlait moins aussi. Elle était aussi plus violente alors qu'elle était curieusement plus calme lorsqu'elle se battait.

Hal : Je n'ai pas les mêmes talents que toi.

Mike déboula à son tour dans la cuisine. Il ne dit mot et alla directement embrasser Cat. Puis se prépara son sandwich.

Hal : Je te signale qu'il y a deux autres personnes dans cette pièce.

Mike lui fit un gros bisous baveux sur la joue.

Mike : Serais-tu jalouse petite sœur ?

Hal : De qui ? De toi ? Tu rêves mon cher. Et puis comment ça se fait vous n'avez rien à faire ? Avec tout ce qu'on a à faire.

Cat : En fait, on doit aider Chloé et Michael. Pour le mariage.

Hal : J'étais supposée le faire !

Mike : Non. Tu dois aider son invité de marque.

Hal détacha son tablier avec agressivité.

Hal : Chloé va m'entendre.

Elle partit en furie en direction de la sortie. On aurait dit une petite fille à qui on venait d'enlever ses jouets.

Mike(expliquant l'attitude Hal) : Elle s'énerve comme ça mais au final, dès qu'on lui demande quelque chose elle accepte. Elle ne sait pas dire non.

Cat : Elle a besoin de tirer un coup.

Les mots de Cat ne surprit pas Max. Il n'empêche qu'elle pensait que Chloé aurait dû choisir d'emmener Hal plutôt que Cat pour un chose aussi romantique que le choix d'une robe de mariée, par exemple.

Cat : Ca s'est bien passé ce matin avec Jet ?

Max : Mmm.

Cat(avec défi) : Pas trop dur pour vous ?

Max : Non.

Alec revint de sa douche.

Alec : Tata est partie ?

C'était ainsi qu'Alec surnommait Hal bien sûr quand elle n'était pas là. Mais Hal était juste derrière lui.

Hal : Je le savais que c'est toi qui a inventé ce surnom !

Elle frappa Alec sur le torse.

Alec : Ouch !

Cat : C'est juste un surnom Hal calme toi.

Mike : Je croyais que tu allais parler avec Chloé ?

Hal : C'est pas grave. De toute façon, c'est moi qu'elle emmène pour choisir sa robe alors vous pouvez tous les deux faire ce que vous voulez avec elle aujourd'hui.

Ban arriva à son tour dans la cuisine. Les yeux assez fatigués et les pouces un peu engourdies.

Hal saisit immédiatement les mains de son frère comme pour voir les dégâts.

Hal : Tu sais que si Chloé apprend que tu n'as pas voulu accompagner Ty pour jouer à ce stupide jeu vidéo, elle va te passer un de ces savons.

Cat : J'ai pas trop envie de prendre le parti de Hal. Mais elle a raison. Tu agis comme un accro de la manette depuis quelques jours.

Hal : Un junkie ! Tu es devenu un junkie! Oh, mon dieu !

Ban : Je viens de finir le jeu. C'est bon.

Alec : Tu devrais prendre un douche. T'as l'air d'une merde.

Max avait remarqué qu'Alec s'était très vite intégré au groupe. Il s'entendait avec tous. Ca faisait partie de lui, quelque chose dans son cocktail qui faisait que tous ceux qu'il approchait étaient attirer par lui.

Ban : Alec, tu veux faire une partie ?

Alec : Non, j'ai vu comment tu joues. Mais un billard ?

Cat : Arrêtez de vous défier comme des coqs dans une basse-cour.

Cat regarda Mike et ils se levèrent tous les deux et laissèrent les quatre là.

Hal : Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé de la journée ?

Ban : Pas vraiment.

Hal : Je vais te faire un sandwich.

Alec : Et tu demandes pourquoi je t'appelle « tata ».

Max : Alec, la ferme !

Alec : Ok. Mais est-ce que tu peux m'en faire un aussi ?

Hal(encore fâchée) : Et puis quoi encore ?

Alec : Allez, s'il te plaît Hal. Den m'a dit que tes sandwich étaient les meilleurs qu'il ait jamais mangé.

Hal : Den ne mange que mes sandwichs ! Mais c'est d'accord.

Le téléphone sonna.

Ban : C'est pour toi Hal.

Hal : Je suis en train de faire le dîner de ce soir !

Ban : Bon, je m'en charge. Mais n'oublie pas mon sandwich.

Hal : Bien sûr que non.

Ban raccompagna Logan à Terminal City.


	12. Chap 12

**Notes de l'auteur : Voici le 2ème chapitre que j'ai promis. Je vous promets encore d'autres chapitres avant mercredi.**

**J'espère que celui là vous plaira et envoyez vos commentaires.**

**Merci particulier à ma lectrice fidèle Mayanera.**

**Envoyez vos commentaires.**

Chapitre douze

Pendant ce temps, Jo et Den étaient sur le chemin du retour ; et Ty et Kor revenaient avec des passagers en plus. Ils les amenèrent au niveau des appartements directement chez Chloé.

Ty : Hé ! Ya quelqu'un !

Hal : On est dans la cuisine.

Jace, avec Max dans ses bras fut la première à entrer, suivie de Krit et de Syl. Lydecker était là aussi. Mais il restait en retrait.

Max : Jace ? Krit ? Syl ? Qu'est ce que ?

Jace posa son fils prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Pratiquement deux ans avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vue.

Tour à tour, ils se prirent dans les bras.

Alec sentit une pointe de jalousie dans les étreintes qu'ils se faisaient, car lui n'avaient jamais connu ça dans son unité.

Syl(regardant Alec) : Ben ?

Max : Non. Ce n'est pas Ben. C'est son frère jumeau. 494. Alec.

Syl : Je me trompes ou c'est toi qu'il lui a donné ce nom ?

Max secoua la tête.

Krit : Et on a combien de double comme ça ?

Lydecker : Vous étiez les seuls à avoir des jumeaux. Vous étiez les meilleurs. C'est normal.

Syl : On est supposé être content d'avoir des clônes, hein ?

Alec : Hé ! Nous sommes des personnes à part entière !

Syl : Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Jace reprit son fils dans ses bras.

Max : C'est lui.

Jace acquiesça.

Max : Bonjour Max. Tu sais qui je suis ?

Max junior(pointant Deck) : Tu es tata Max. Tu as sauvé la vie de maman du méchant monsieur là-bas.

Ty : Il semble qu'il ait bien appris sa leçon le petit. Bon, Hal qu'est ce que tu nous offre à manger ! C'est dingue comme la bouffe peut être dégueulasse dehors !

Kor : Clair ! Ta cuisine m'a manqué.

Hal se tourna vers son four et en sortit un beau gâteau au chocolat.

Ty allait y planter un doigt mais Hal l'en empêcha.

Hal : C'est pas pour vous. C'est pour Max junior.

Elle regarda Jace pour savoir si la mère était d'accord.

Hal : Ton fils est très mignon. Et très éveillé pour son âge. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant vu de qui il tient. Je m'appelle Hal. Nous sommes des prototypes H, on tient plus des séries X que des autres mais on est beaucoup plus performants que vous. Mais Ty et Kor ont dû vous expliquer tout ça.

Krit : Ouais, on nous a expliqué.

Max : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lydecker : La matriarche de ta famille, Chloé, m'a demandé de retrouver certains de tes frères et sœurs. En fait de tous les retrouvés. Sauf Zack. Il semble qu'elle veuille le laisser en dehors de ça.

Max : Pourquoi ?

Lydecker : Pour t'aider. Et je ne recherches pas seulement ceux de ton unité mais tous les X5.

Chloé(arrivant par derrière) : Tu vas en avoir besoin. Les H sont plus performants mais comme je te l'ai dit, ils ne sont que vingt. Je suis Chloé, ici, vous êtes chez moi.

Max(à Lydecker) : Donc, vous essayez encore de former votre armée.

Chloé : Ce n'est pas ce que Deck fait. En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il le fait. Il le fait pour la survie de sa race.

Max : Je vois. Mais ces gens étaient sûrement plus en sécurité où ils étaient.

Chloé : Petite sœur, il s'agit d'une guerre. Tout le monde doit êtres mis à contribution.

Max : Je n'aime pas du tout ce qui se passe ici. Et je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles petite sœur. Krit est mon frère, Joshua est mon frère, Zack, Seth, Ben, Alec ; Jondy est ma sœur, tout comme Tinga, Brin. Mais toi, tu n'es pas ma sœur.

Alec sentit une chaleur l'envahir en entendant ce qu'elle disait. Elle portait un intérêt pour lui.

Lydecker : Parce que c'est ta sœur. Ou plutôt, c'est ta tante.

Max(choquée) : Quoi ?

Chloé : En effet, on peut dire ça comme ça. Je suis ta tante. C'est ma grande sœur qui t'a porté dans son ventre durant huit mois. La fille aînée de mon père. Andrea.

Alec : Décidément ! C'est de plus en plus tordu.

Max : Elle est vivante ?

Chloé : Elle l'est.

Max : Je peux la voir ?

Alec : Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça sans preuve ?

Max : Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Alec !

Krit : Petite sœur est en forme.

Chloé : Elle est vivante mais pas consciente.

Max : Et ça veut dire quoi ?

Chloé soupira assez nerveusement. Elle regarda Hal qui lui fit un signe approbatif.

Chloé : Mon père n'est pas mort, ma sœur l'a protégée et c'est elle qui a pris toutes les balles. On est des familiers mais pas des immortels.

Max : Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta sœur.

Chloé : Je t'ai dit qu'il s'était marié quatre fois. A toi de faire le calcul. Quatre mariages, quatre enfants.

Alec : J'ai toujours dit que chercher ses origines n'amenaient que des embrouilles !

Chloé : La ferme Alec.

Max : Il n'y a que moi qui dise à Alec de la fermer.

Chloé : Tu veux que je racontes ou pas ?

Max : Vas y.

Chloé : Mon père est têtu. Je devrais dire, ton grand père. Il avait les même habitudes depuis toujours. La promenade matinale, la course de cinq heures, dîner dehors tous les mardi !

Hal : Une vrai horloge.

Krit, Syl et Jace avec son fils dans les bras s'étaient mis près de Max.

Chloé : Ma sœur savait depuis longtemps pour les séries X. Pas comme moi. Elle était d'accord avec mon père. Elle avait accepté de te porter, toi sa petite fille spéciale ! Quand nous sommes arrivés sur l'île de Madagascar, tout était déjà en place. Et ma sœur était là, à veiller sur tout. Je croyais qu'elle était dans un asile.

Max : Un asile ?

Chloé : Elle ne voulait pas te laisser à Manticore.

Max (se souvenant de ce qu'Hannah lui avait dit) : Elle avait essayé de s'enfuir. Ils ont été obligé de l'attacher lors de l'accouchement.

Chloé : En effet. Après ça, le comité avait exigé qu'elle soit internée.

Hal : Et elle a été enfermée.

Ty : Mais papa ne l'a pas laissé là-bas ! Ca aurait été mal le connaître.

Chloé : Il l'a fait sortir et il l'a envoyé travaillé pour lui. Loin très loin. C'est à partir du moment qu'elle a été enceinte que mon grand père est venu plus souvent chez nous. S'occuper plus de nous. Il disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que mon père fasse les même erreurs qu'il avait fait avec Andrea, avec nous.

Max : Va plus vite, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Chloé : C'est parce que mon père a les mêmes habitudes depuis longtemps qu'il s'est fait repéré. Ma sœur lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas sortir. Mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Alors elle l'a accompagné ce jour là. Heureusement pour mon père mais pas pour elle. Elle a pris les quatorze balles qui lui étaient destinés dont deux à la tête.

Max : Mais le Conclave aurait dû le savoir. Ames croit que votre père est mort. Je le sais parce qu'il parle de Sandeman au passé à chaque fois.

Chloé : Et on veut cela reste comme ça. On a monté un scénario pour qu'il le croit.

Max : Et où est Sandeman ?

Chloé : Ton grand-père n'est pas ici. Et je ne risquerais pas sa vie. Pas même pour toi.

Max : Peut être que tu l'as fait prisonnier ?

Kor : Oh ! S'il te plaît.

Lydecker avait un sourire satisfait. Il savait maintenant tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur cette famille. Et sur Max.

Chloé : Je suppose que tu veux voir ta mère.

Max : Tu sais à chaque fois que je commence à saisir qui tu es, j'apprends que tu me caches des choses. L'entraînement c'est fini, je ramène mes frères et sœurs à Terminal City.

Chloé : Attends ! Tu veux savoir si les rêves que tu fais sont vrais ou pas.

Max : Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes rêves.

Chloé : Tout comme, tu ne m'as pas non plus parlé de ce que tu as fait hier soir. Avec Alec.

Max : De quoi tu parles ?

Chloé : Le nucléaire ! Je croyais que tu avais plus confiance en moi que ça !

Max : Comment ?

Chloé : L'implant dans ta tête. Il faudra que tu penses à l'enlever. Imagines qu'Ames tombe sur la technologie des Sud – Africain. Den n'a pas retrouvé la bombe, elle est où ?

Max : Je l'ai confié à quelqu'un de confiance.

Ty : Alec bien sûr.

Max : Continue.

Chloé : Malheureusement, c'est le cas. C'est la réalité.

Max : Qui est l'homme en noir ?

Chloé : Le mal absolu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne. En tout cas, je sais que ce n'est pas cette pétasse de prêtresse.

Max : Pourquoi je te vois pas ? Tu n'es pas présente dans ces rêves. Alors que je vous sens.

Chloé : Tu n'es pas liée à moi. Enfin, pas encore. Tu es liée aux tiens. Ceux de Manticore.

Max : Et alors ?

Chloé : Si tu veux gagner cette guerre, il faudra que tu acceptes mon aide.

Max : Et sinon ?

Chloé : Soit tu mourras, soit celui qui voudra l'empêcher mourra.

Max regarda Alec. Puis elle se souvint d'Eva, de Tinga, de Zack, de Brin, de Ben.

Max : Tu n'aurais pas dû les ramener !

Chloé : Tu as besoin d'eux ! Est ce que tu t'es regardé dans la glace dernièrement. Tu es fatiguée, Alec dit que tu dors moins d'une heure pour deux semaines ! Je sais que tu as moins besoin de dormir que la plupart des transgéniques, tout comme Jondy mais tu es un être vivant ! Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Max : T'occupes pas de ma santé ! Ils étaient en sécurité là où ils étaient !

Ty : A vrai dire, j'ai senti quelques familiers arrivés avant qu'on parte. Et mon nez ne me trompe que rarement. C'est ce que j'ai de particulier. A part les phéromones. Désolé Krit.

Krit : Pas grave.

Max : Eva est morte, Ben aussi, Brin...

Kor : Seth...

Syl : Seth est mort ?

Ty : Oups, on aurait pas dû le dire ça.

Chloé : Dans ce cas là, c'est plutôt toi Deck, qui a des explications à fournir.

Lydecker : Seth est mort. Juste avant que j'arrive à le capturer ! Il avait attaqué des trafiquants de drogue. Pas loin de Seattle.

Max : J'en ai entendu parlé aux infos. A l'époque j'étais à LA. Comme, plus rien ne me retenait là-bas, j'avais décidé de venir ici. De rechercher mes frères et sœurs.

Lydecker : Il a essayé de sauver la vie d'un enfant qui s'est trouvé dans la ligne d'un tireur et il est mort.

Max : Pourquoi il a attaqué ces trafiquants ?

Syl : Répondez !

Lydecker : Il travaillait pour ton cher ami le Veilleur.

Max : Vous mentez.

Lydecker : J'ai eu dû mal à le croire aussi quand je l'ai appris. Il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Max : Oh, et qui vous a dit ça ?

Ty : Moi ! Je surveille, enfin, moi et Gyl, on surveille les réseaux du Veilleur depuis qu'on est tombé sur un de ses flashs il y a cinq ans.

Max : Vous avez piraté son ordinateur ?

Ty(amusée) : A chaque fois qu'il émettait on avait encore plus d'infos sur son réseau.

Kor : A part les garçons, les ordinateurs sont la deuxième passion de Ty !

Max, Syl et Krit eurent dû mal avec cette nouvelle. La confirmation de la mort de l'un des leurs. Non pas qu'ils étaient immortels. Mais Seth était mort. Pour Max, c'était encore plus dure car, Logan le savait depuis plus de trois ans et il ne lui avait rien dit. Deux ans et plus qu'ils se connaissaient et jamais il n'a eu le temps de lui dire.

Max : On rentre. Alec.

Alec savait qu'il était inutile dans ce cas là de discuter et d'un côté, il comprenait très bien son amie. Elle avait le droit de prendre le temps de digérer tout ça.

Jace avec Max junior dans les bras, Syl, Krit et Alec suivirent leur sœur loin de l'entrepôt vers Terminal City.

Logan comme à son habitude était dans le salle de contrôle avec Luke et Dix.

Krit, Syl, Jace et Alec accompagnaient encore Max vers la salle de contrôle.

Luke(aux nouveaux venus) : Qui c'est ?

Logan : Des X5. De ceux qui se sont évadés en 09 avec Max.

Mole : Tant mieux, des soldats en plus...

Max(ouvrant la porte du contrôle) : Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Dix, Luke et Mole regardèrent Logan comprenant bien qu'elle ne leur adressait pas la parole.

Dix : Je crois que j'ai oublié de faire un inventaire.

Luke : Je vais vérifier quelques fils dans, enfin quelque part.

Mole : On vous laisse toute la place.

Les trois mutants sortirent de la salle laissant le Veilleur en compagnie des X5.

Mole(dehors) : J'aimerais pas être à sa place. Je ne sais ce qu'il a fait pour la mettre dans cet état mais ça ne doit pas être joli joli.

Joshua(ayant entendu ce qui se passait) : De toute façon, tu n'as jamais aimé Logan.

Mole(mâchouillant un peu plus fort son cigare) : Mais je connais bien Max et je ne voudrais pas être à la place de quiconque lui brosse le pelage dans le mauvais sens des poils !

Logan : Je savais quoi ?

Max : Il semblerait que je ne soit pas le premier X5 que tu ait rencontré.

Logan baissa les yeux comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

Max : Trois ans Logan ! Trois ans et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Logan : Et comment voulais tu que je te l'annonce ?

Max : J'aurais voulu que tu me dises la vérité.

Jace : Max, tu lui fais peur là. Je crois que Max junior a besoin d'un endroit pour dormir. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne chance Logan.

Alec : Viens, je t'emmène chez moi.

Max : Emmène là plutôt chez moi. Nous, nous avons à discuter.

Alec aurait voulu lui demander si elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. C'est vrai il n'allait pas agresser Jace. Mais il se retint sachant bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Alec, Jace et son fils sortirent de la salle de contrôle à leur tour.

Logan : Seth connaissait parfaitement les risques. Et ce n'est pas moi qui est venu le chercher ...

Max(ironisant) : Pas comme avec moi.

Logan : Il est venu un jour, me révélant qui il était, qu'est ce Manticore, et le fait qu'il voulait savoir si les autres avaient réussi tout comme lui à s'enfuir.

Syl : Comme la plupart d'entre nous.

Max : Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Logan : Pourquoi détruire tes espoirs ?

Max : Mes espoirs ? Le seul fait qu'il ait pu s'enfuir c'était déjà ça. Je me suis toujours demandé...

Logan : Demandé quoi ?

Max : Pourquoi tu n'as pas eu la réaction de Cindy, ou de Normal ou du mari de Tinga quand tu as compris qui j'étais. Tous ont mis quelques temps avant de passer au dessus de ça. Quelques minutes, un regard noir, un siège, quelques bières, quelques verres, un regard noir. Mais toi, dès que tu as su qui j'étais, la première chose que tu m'as sortie c'était qu'est ce que je pouvais faire pour toi, et qu'est ce que je devais faire pour l'humanité et qu'est ce que toi tu pouvais faire pour moi en échange. Tu connais ma faiblesse, elle est celle de Seth : ma famille. Tu le savais Logan ! Tu le savais depuis le début !

Logan : Suis je toujours le bienvenue ici ?

Max : C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Logan : Il semble que de toute façon tu m'as déjà condamné.

Krit : Est-ce qu'elle a tort ?

Logan : Non.

Max : Je préfèrerais pas te voir pendant quelques temps.

Logan : Très bien. Chloé a bien joué son coup. Je serai là-bas si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'autre chose. Essaie de te mettre à ma place Max.

Syl : J'avoue essayer là, mais j'y arrive pas.

Max : Moi non plus, je n'y arrive pas.

Logan : Crois tu que tu aurais pu venger Théo si je t'avais dit que mon informateur est un X5 mort pour le Veilleur, journaliste que tu ne pouvais pas encadrer avant que je te dises que je pouvais rechercher tes frère et sœur pour toi. Serais tu rester près de moi.

Max : Non. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire plus tard.

Logan : Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais de difficulté à te le dire.

Max : Et pour Ben, ? Pourquoi tu as contacté Deck sans me le dire?

Logan : Il était devenu fou !

Max : Je t'avais dit que je m'en occupais.

Logan : Si bien qu'il est mort !

Il y eut un silence très lourd, tendu. Krit et Syl ne connaissaient pas l'histoire de Ben. De ce qu'il était devenu. Ils savaient qu'il était mort.

Max(s'expliquant) : On était en forêt. Il ne voulait pas laissé partir le père Destry. Il était sur le point de le tuer. On s'est battu, il était blessé. Je ne pouvais pas le porter, et _il_ m'a demandé de le tuer !

Krit et Syl baissèrent les yeux. Comprenant fort bien.

Max : Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on a vécu là-bas, de ce qu'ils lui auraient fait si Lydecker l'avait récupéré vivant.

Les trois X5 revirent les années, les tortures, les lavages de cerveau, le dur entraînement qu'ils avaient subis. Max pensa à leur jumeaux.

Max : Aucune. Tu devrais partir maintenant.

Logan se leva et sans se retourner pris la direction des égouts.

A l'entrepôt, Logan croisa Hal.

Hal : Oh, bonsoir Logan.

Logan : Bonsoir.

Hal : Je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle a appris aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas prévu. Vraiment pas. Elle ne devait jamais l'apprendre.

Logan : Mais, quelqu'un n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

Hal : Je sens une pointe d'accusation dans ta voix alors je tiens à te rappeler une chose : Le fait que tu sois le Veilleur ne veut pas dire que tu sois supérieur aux autres et la seule personne à qui tu dois t'en prendre c'est toi ! C'est toi qui lui as caché la vérité pendant des années. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle le sache. Mais d'un côté, je comprends tes craintes.

Logan : Craintes ?

Hal : Tu as eu peur qu'elle ne prenne la poudre d'escampette. Alors qu'au bout de d'une semaine vous étiez déjà sacrément accroché. Elle t'a aimé.

Logan : M'a aimé ?

Hal : J'utilise le passé parce que je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à réparer les dégâts.

Logan : Tu vas y aller ?

Hal : Oui. Elle m'a aidé à faire la cuisine. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de jouer les intermédiaires. Je suis très bonne à ce jeu là. Si je n'étais pas là, Michael et Chloé ne se marieraient pas.

Logan : Chloé se marie ?

Hal : Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu auras le faire-part plus tard.

A Terminal City, Alec poussa la porte de l'appartement de Max.

Alec : Voilà, tu es arrivée chez sa majesté Max.

Jace : Il y a toujours eu cette tension entre vous ?

Alec(haussant les épaules) : Entre moi et Max ? On ne marche que de cette façon.

Jace : Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte.

Alec : Rende compte de quoi ?

Jace : Que tu as des sentiments pour elle.

Alec se mit à rigoler. Les gens ne lisaient pas en lui de cette manière d'habitude.

Jace : Je ne me trompes pas.

Elle posa Max sur le lit et lui frotta le dos.

Jace : Il adore qu'on lui frotte le dos pour s'endormir.

Alec : Pourquoi tu l'as appelé Max ?

Jace : J'étais en mission. Je devais tuer une scientifique de Manticore. Enfin, elle ne travaillait plus pour Manticore. Adrianna Vertes. Logan la consultait à l'époque. Il essayait de remarcher. Max est intervenue. Elle a pris la place d'Adrianna Vertes et on s'est battu. Je me suis évanouie. C'est là qu'elle a appris que j'étais enceinte. Elle m'a mise au pied du mur, elle m'a clairement démontré qu'à Manticore, je ne pourrais pas l'élever, et encore moins le garder ! J'ai laissé tomber Lydecker et Max m'a trouvé une nouvelle identité et je suis allée au Mexique. Je lui ai dit que j'appellerais mon fils Max. Et voilà, il est là.

Alec : Son père ?

Jace : C'était risqué de le contacter. Et après la fin de Manticore, je n'avais aucun moyen de le joindre. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant ou pas. C'est mieux en un sens.

Alec : Je croyais que votre groupe était très famille.

Jace : Il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir laisser dormir. C'est dur d'élever un enfant seule, même en tant que surhomme et ça le serait encore plus si l'on était un couple de transgénique et d'ordinaire. Ce serait plus dur. Moi, je dirais à Max de prendre ses jambes à son cou, tant qu'il est encore temps.

Max junior fit un petit bruit.

Alec : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Jace : Quand ?

Alec : J'ai entendu des histoires. A Manticore, à propos d'un prisonnier...

Alec n'avait pas besoin de continuer pour savoir qu'elle savait de quoi il voulait parler.

Jace : On a tué un des prisonniers. Un de ceux que notre cher Deck utilisait pour nous entraîner. On l'a fait intentionnellement. Avec toute la rage, la colère et la peur qu'on avait accumulé au bout de tant d'année. Je crois que Max essaye d'oublier. Tout comme les autres. De ceux qui se sont échappé. J'en fait encore des cauchemars parfois.

Alec : Pourquoi ?

Jace : C'était une âme vide.

Alec : Une âme vide ?

Jace : Une des histoire que Ben racontait pour nous, le soir quand on était tout seul dans les baraquement. Ce n'était pas bien d'être une âme vide. C'était la première fois que j'ai vu une étincelle de peur dans les yeux de Lydecker.

Alec : Pourquoi Max n'utilise pas d'armes à feu ?

Jace : Eva. Je crois savoir que c'est à cause d'Eva. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter avec elle. Tout comme les autres. Et je parie que Zack n'a jamais pris le temps d'en discuter avec elle. Ca m'étonnerait. Mais c'est quelque chose de très personnel. Et c'est à elle de te raconter ça. Et toi, depuis Berrisford ?

Alec : Je crois que tu sais déjà ce qui s'est passé.

Jace(pensive) : Psy Ops. (posant les yeux sur son fils qui s'était endormi) J'espère qu'il n'aura jamais à subir ça.

Alec : Tu regrettes ?

Jace : Quoi ?

Alec : De ne pas t'être enfuie. En 09.

Jace : C'est vrai que j'aurai pu ce soir là. Mais j'avais trop peur. Je serais sûrement devenue comme Ben. J'étais prête il y a deux ans. Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi seulement. C'était aussi pour lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir sentir tant d'amour, et se sentir en même temps très impuissant en face d'un si petit être.

Alec : Bon, je vais te laisser. Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Krit : Je n'arrive pas croire qu'il ne t'ai jamais rien dit.

Syl : Tu as pris la bonne décision.

Max ne prononça mot et sortit de la salle où ils étaient restés. Elle avait besoin de son coin pour réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle aille sur son perchoir.


	13. Chap 13

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Chapitre treize

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit les pas d'une personne se rapprocher.

Alec : Je pensais bien te trouver ici.

Elle restait silencieuse.

Alec : Krit m'a dit que Logan est parti à l'entrepôt. Et il y a Hal qui est là. Elle voudrait te parler. Elle dit c'est important.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas retournée, et regardait droit devant. Elle n'avait même pas réagit lorsqu'Alec avait mis les pieds dans sur son perchoir.

Alec : Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ? Parce que même si je parle beaucoup, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en ce moment.

Max : Je suis passée chez moi avant de venir ici. Jace m'a dit que tu lui as posé des questions sur Eva. Sur nous, comment on était.

Alec : C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Max : Ils avaient emmené Jack.

Avant qu'elle ne continue Krit et Syl se trouvaient derrière eux.

Syl : Ce n'était pas ta faute !

Max regardait son frère et sa sœur, comme cherchant une confirmation.

Krit : Ce n'était pas ta faute ! C'est Lydecker qui est à blâmer !

Les deux entourèrent Max. Au bout de moment, ils semblèrent se réveiller de leur petit « moment »

Max : Allez venez, on va voir ce que je veux Hal.

Au pied du centre de commande, Hal proposait un plateau de cookies à Joshua.

Hal : Je les ai faite pour toi. J'espère que tu aimeras.

Joshua renifle le biscuit qu'il a dans la main avant d'en prendre une bouchée. Hal semble totalement émerveillée par le transhumain.

Hal : J'adore tes dents.

Joshua : Max pense qu'elles sont cool.

Hal : Ah oui.

La jeune fille semblait désolé de ne pas avoir été la première à lui faire ce compliment.

Hal : Donc, j'ai entendu dire que tu peints ?

Joshua : Hobby. Vendu quelques toiles.

Hal : C'est impressionnant.

Max aperçut Joshua en grande discussion avec Hal, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle n'avait pas confiance en eux.

Elle saisit un bras de Hal pour la tourner vers elle.

Hal : Eh !!!!!!

Max : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Hal : Eh bien, tu ne perds pas de temps. J'ai le droit de dire au revoir à Joshua quand même.

Max haussa les épaules.

Hal (déposant un baiser sur la joue de Joshua) : Au plaisir Joshua.

Joshua : Au plaisir Hal.

Joshua s'éloigna.

Max : Alors ?

Hal : C'est de notre faute si vous vous êtes disputer. Chloé s'en veut terriblement, et Kor. Eh bien, c'est Kor. Il se fiche de tout. Mais il ne se fiche pas de toi. Et il est désolé.

Max : C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas parler qu'ils t'ont envoyé ?

Hal : Personne ne sait que je suis ici. Enfin, pas tout le monde en tout cas. Et ce n'est pas elle qui m'a envoyé.

Max : Oh, tu as pris la décision toute seule.

Hal : Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de raisonner par moi même ! Fais attention Max. Je ne suis toujours aussi gentille.

Max : Est-ce une menace ?

Hal : Non un fait, que tu ne connais que trop bien.

Max : Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que j'aille le voir pour qu'il puisse me dire qu'il est désolé encore une fois ?

Hal : Ca serait un bon début ! Pour une personne aussi têtue, tu renonces pourtant assez vite !

Elles se regardèrent un moment, puis Hal sourit. A vrai dire, il était rare de la voir ne pas sourire.

Hal : Je voulais te demander aussi quelque chose...

Max : Et c'est ?

Hal : Est-ce que Joshua...

Max : Qu'est ce qu'il a Joshua ?

Hal : Eh ben, est ce qu'il a une petite amie ?

Max faillit s'étrangler comprenant l'implication des mots que venaient de prononcer Hal.

Max : Tu voudrais sortir avec lui.

Hal : Pour qui crois tu que j'ai fait ces cookies ! Pour toi, Alec ou Mole ! S'il te plaît. Et puis, je les aurais envoyé si c'était juste pour ça !

Max : Je vois.

Hal : Alors ?

Max : Non. (pause) Tu es vraiment attirée par Joshua ?

Hal : Tu sembles étonnée ?

Max : Non, simplement j'avais eu cette impression que ce n'était pas ton type.

Hal : Tu rigoles. Enfin, c'est vrai toi, tu le vois comme un frère.

Max n'avait jamais vu Hal si excitée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Si elle faisait exprès, elle était une très bonne actrice.

Max : Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé.

Hal : Qui a dit que quelqu'un allait se blesser ? Tout le monde n'a pas la même relation tortueuse que tu entretient avec Logan. Personnellement, je penses que c'est très bien que ce cher Logan ait déménagé. Bon, je dois y aller.

Hal s'éloigna puis se retourna.

Hal : Tu sais pour une fille qui est capable de discerner l'essence même des gens, tu es assez aveugle. Enfin, avant que je parte. Chloé voudrais que tu passes la voir. Ce n'est pas sa faute si Seth est mort. Ce n'est pas la faute de Logan. C'est la faute de ces trafiquants. Et Logan l'a vengé !

Alors que Hal disparaissait derrière les barrières qui séparait TC de la ville de Seattle, Max continuait de penser à ce qu'Hal venait de dire.

Krit et Syl qui n'étaient pas loin avaient eu entendu.

Il n'y avait rien de pire pour Alec que de voir Max se sentir coupable, surtout à propos de quelque chose en rapport avec le Veilleur ou tout simplement, Logan.

_Hal : Et Logan l'a vengé !_

Syl : Là, je me sens un peu mal.

Soudain, elle se mit à trembler. Elle ne l'avait pas sentie venir celle là. Elle s'évanouit sur le sol.

Ce fut Alec qui la rattrapa à temps pour qu'elle ne tombe de tout son poids sur le sol.

Alec : Max !!!!!

Krit, Syl, Joshua et même Mole accoururent.

Alec la porta jusqu'à chez elle.

Alec : Jade !

Jace : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? (voyant Max) Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

Krit : Elle s'est évanouit.

Max se mit à trembler sérieusement.

Syl : C'est une crise.

Alec : Mais d'habitude, elle ne devrait que trembler. Elle ne devrait pas s'évanouir.

Syl : Je te le dis c'est une crise. Quoi d'autre peut être aussi dangereux pour un X5, à part ce « petit défaut » qu'on a inséré en nous ?!

Krit : Tu es son second Alec, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

Alec savait que c'était un test, si tout se passait mal, c'est sur lui que tomberait les foudres de ces trois nouveaux venus à TC.

Alec (pensant) : Logan saurait quoi faire ! C'est la première fois qu'il me manque celui là ! Réfléchis Alec, réfléchis !

Jace : Allez Alec ! Réfléchis !

Alec : On l'emmène. Mole appelle Chloé.

Krit : Quoi ! Tu vas l'emmener là-bas ?

Alec :C'est qu'on va faire. Vous venez avec moi.

Syl : Je n'ai pas confiance !

Alec : Moi non plus ! Mais on n'a pas le choix ! Que ça nous plaise ou non, cette femme en sait plus sur Max que nous tous réunis ! Même Lydecker n'en sait pas autant qu'elle ! Merde, Max n'a confiance en elle. Mais si quelque chose comme...ça... arrivait à l'un d'entre nous, elle réagirait de cette manière.

Jace essayait de sentir le pouls de Max. Syl la regardait.

Jace : Son pouls est faible mais il semble plus régulier que tout à l'heure.

Alec : Joshua ! Alors, il en est où Mole ?

Mole : Je suis là. Elle envoie une équipe d'extraction.

Dix minutes plus tard, dix minutes qui leur avaient sembler une éternité, Terminal City avait accueilli une Hal très inquiète, une Chloé sur les nerfs bien qu'elle le masquait très bien, un Mike qui essayait de calmer les deux.

Chloé : Comment elle va ?

Jace : Son pouls est régulier mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

Hal vérifia elle même et fit un signe d'approbation en direction de Chloé.

Chloé : On va la transporter.

Alec : Je viens avec toi. On vient tous.

Chloé regarda Alec, puis Krit, Syl, Joshua. C'était normal. Jace restait. Déjà, elle revenait vers son fils que le bruit avait réveillé.

Chloé : C'est normal.

Max était à présent installer dans une salle allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle était reliée à plusieurs machines.

Logan avait appris ce qui s'était passé et c'était précipité à la section où Max était gardée.

Ils étaient tous dans la chambre avec Syl et Joshua sur chaque côté du lit te tenant la main de leur sœur. Krit et Alec parlaient pour essayer d'oublier où ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient là.

Alec fut le premier à voir Logan.

Logan : Comment s'est arrivé ?

Alec : C'est une crise. Seulement, elle ne veut pas se réveiller. Ou ne peut pas. Chloé ne veut rien nous dire.

Logan : Je pourrais...

Tous savait ce que Logan cherchait. Un moment avec sa chère Max.

Krit : Bien sûr. Syl, viens.

Joshua et Alec imitèrent les deux X5.

Logan : Tu m'as fait peur là Max ! Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Elle ne répondait pas.

Logan : Bien sûr que tu ne réponds pas ! Tu es inconsciente. (prenant sa main) Je suis désolé pour Seth. C'était totalement ma faute. J'aurais dû te le dire ! Mais j'avais peur de te perdre. Peur que tu ne comprennes pas. Et je voulais juste te dire que je suis là. Je suis là.

Il fut interrompu par Chloé qui était accompagnée d'une flopée de blouse blanche.

Chloé : Tu devrais attendre dehors avec les autres, on en a pour un moment. En attendant, tu devrais faire, ce que tu es venu faire ici.

Logan sortit laissant Max à Chloé.

Chloé avait fait passé une batterie d'examen toute la nuit. Trois jours avaient passé : Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dormi. Logan s'était plongé dans son travail, retrouvé du Veilleur. La petite compagnie qui avait accompagné Max était tous dans la chambre d'hôpital de celle-ci. Joshua et Syl ne voulant surtout pas laisser leur sœur toute seule. Et puis, ils n'avaient rien d'autres à faire.

Gyl et Logan vinrent voir la petite compagnie.

Gyl : Hé ! Vous devriez aller dormir. Vous devez en avoir besoin. Venez avec moi.

Joshua : Joshua, rester avec petite sœur.

Gyl : Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, de la voir si impuissante. Ca doit être vraiment dur. Mais vous avez besoin de dormir.

Logan : Je vais rester avec elle.

Gyl : Elle ne va pas se sauver. Venez avec moi.

Alec : Viens Joshua. Allez, elle a raison.

Joshua émit un petit grognement mais quitta tout de même le chevet de Max et prit la direction des appartements avec Alec, Krit, Syl, et Gyl.

Ils étaient installé dans une aile de l'appartement de Chloé.

Alec ne pouvait pas dormir. Il décida d'aller la voir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit que Logan était allongé sur un des côtés du lit près de Max. Il s'était endormi.

Il le réveilla.

Alec : Logan !

Logan : Alec ?

Alec : Tu devrais aller dormir. Je resterais avec elle.

Logan : C'est bon, je peux rester.

Alec : Tu as besoin de dormir. Autant que nous si ce n'est plus.

Logan : Et toi ?

Alec : Je n'ai peut être pas d'Adn de requin dans mon cocktail, mais je peux encore continuer comme ça sans dormir deux jours. Ce qui est beaucoup plus que toi.

Logan capitula et posa un baiser sur la joue de Max avant de partir.

Logan partit, Alec s'assit sur un des fauteuils.

Alec : Allez Max ! Réveilles toi !

Aucune réaction à part le bip de l'appareil auquel elle est reliée.

Alec : Je paries que tu serais morte de rire en voyant ici, hein ? Est-ce que tu dirais que je devrais retourner à TC et m'occuper des problèmes là-bas ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Mole se débrouille très bien. Tout le monde s'inquiète. Logan est venu. Bien sûr. Le contraire serait étonnant.

Toujours le bip persistant.

Alec : Je dois dire que je suis étonné moi même, mais tu me manques. Tes sarcasmes me manquent. Mêmes tes colères me manquent ! Allez Maxie ! Bats toi !

Il lui prit la main et la serra.


	14. Chap 14

**Notes de l'auteur : Merci pour tous ceux qui ont envoyé des review. Vous êtes géniaux!!!!!!**

**Voici le chapitre 14 de l'histoire. On se rapproche doucement mais sûrement de la romance...mais ce sera dur...j'espère en tout cas que le chapitre vous plaira.**

**Envoyez vos commentaires...**

Chapitre quatorze

Au petit matin, il avait cru rêver lorsqu'il avait entendu Max dire quelque chose.

Max(quasi murmure) : Alec...

Elle avait prononcé une deuxième fois son nom. Pas celui de Logan, ni de Krit, ni de OC, ni de Joshua mais le sien.

Max : Alec...

Alec : Je suis là Max.

Max : Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Je me souviens de Hal.

Alec : Tu as eu une crise.

Max(essayant d'être drôle) : Je ne l'avais pas prévu celle là.

Alec : Ce n'est pas drôle. Tout le monde était inquiet.

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Il n'avait toujours pas laissé sa main.

Alec : Je devrais appeler Chloé, ou un de ses médecins.

Max(resserrant l'étreinte de leurs mains) : Attends ! Reste avec moi.

Alec : Tu es sûre ?

En guise de réponse, elle lui fit signe de s'allonger près d'elle. A l'endroit même où Logan s'était endormi, se dit Alec.

Il hésita un moment, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, non. N'est-ce pas ?

Il s'allongea. Elle se sentit mieux. Ce fut Alec qui brisa le silence.

Alec : Tu sais que Joshua et Syl ne voulaient pas aller dormir.

Max : Ah oui.

Alec : Ils sont restés sans dormir trois jours d'affiler. Krit est resté aussi. Logan est passé régulièrement.

Max : Et toi ?

Max ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait savoir ce que lui avait fait.

Alec : Je suis là.

Max : Tu m'as réveillée !

Alec : Mais ça fait des heures que je n'ai rien dit...

Max : Oh. Il me semblait avoir entendu ta voix.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment. Puis Chloé vint les interrompre. Elle se racla la gorge. Alec se releva un peu gêné et se frotta la tête.

Chloé : Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée. J'en suis très heureuse. J'étais très inquiète. Alec, veux tu bien sortir.

C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose. Mais Alec comprenait bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que ces deux femmes avaient à se dire.

Max : Je veux qu'il reste.

Chloé : D'accord.

Max : Alors qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Chloé : Tu as eu une crise.

Alec : Elle s'est évanouie ! Elle est restée inconsciente pendant trois jours !

Max : Je me suis évanouie ?

Chloé : J'ai cru que c'était quelque chose de grave mais en fait, elle dormait.

Alec et Max : Quoi ?

Chloé : C'est aussi simple. Bien sûr que tu as une crise mais toute la fatigue que tu as accumulé, toutes les heures de sommeil perdu, trop stress t'ont quelques peu usé. Tu serais morte si Alec n'avait pas pris la décision de t'amener ici. On a traité la crise mais tu continuais à ne pas vouloir te réveiller. Je me suis dit que tu te réveillerais quand tu voudrais.

Max : Tu veux dire que parce que j'étais fatiguée, j'ai dormi.

Chloé : Tu devrais faire attention à ta santé. Cependant même si tu étais très fatiguée, ton évanouissement est à prendre en considération. Tu devrais te mettre à prendre du tryptophane tous les jours. A partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu devrais faire de même Alec. D'ailleurs, tous les X devraient le faire. Vous devriez prendre des mesures.

Max : Expliques.

Chloé : Bien que vous ne vieillirez sûrement plus après vos 25 ans. Pas de rides. Vos crises vont empirer avec le temps. Elles seront plus difficiles à maîtriser. Nettement plus. Tu as dû le remarquer, Max. Une de tes crises a déjà dû être plus dur. Le tryptophane ne fait plus autant effet.

Max : C'est arrivé une ou deux fois.

Chloé : Je travailles avec certains scientifiques pour trouver une autre « drogue » un peu plus efficace. Mais ça prend du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Alec : Et pourquoi fais tu ça ?

Chloé : Si elle meurt, nous mourrons tous. Nous y compris. Tôt ou tard, le Conclave enverra des alphas. Tôt ou tard, je mourrais. Je peux te dire que tu es en train de vivre les plus belles années de ta vie.

Max : Et tout ça c'est parce que je suis une sorte de Messie ?

Chloé : Je mentirais en disant non. Mais ce n'est qu'une partie. Ce que je sais surtout c'est que ma sœur est ta mère. Et de la famille, moi, je n'en ai plus beaucoup ! En un sens, il aurait mieux valu que cette fois tu ne t'échappe pas. Manticore était compétent pour vous traiter.

Max : Mais et toi ?

Chloé : Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses et je ne connais pas ce traitement. La survie du monde, tel que nous le connaissons, repose sur toi mais aussi sur la survie des transgéniques. Mon père n'a pas pu faire autant de H qu'il le voulait. Cela aurait sûrement pu nous aider. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Alec : Donc, si je comprends bien on est tous condamné.

Chloé : Pas si j'arrive à trouver ce traitement. Vous devez comprendre que cette bataille ne se gagnera pas en une génération. Mais sûrement en plusieurs. Ce sera nous contre White et ses petits nains.

Max(comprenant) : On est supposé avoir des enfants.

Chloé ne répondit pas à la remarque.

Chloé : Si tu arrives à gagner la majorité de tes batailles. Avec ou sans moi. Le monde a une chance. (pause) Je vais vous laisser. Je t'envoie des médecins. Ils verront si oui ou non, tu vas bien.

Chloé était déjà à la porte quand elle se retourna.

Chloé : Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente que tu ailles bien. Vraiment.

Max : Merci.

Alec : De quoi ?

Max : D'être rester. Je sais que je ne le fais pas souvent.

Alec : Quoi ?

Max : Dire merci.

Alec(sourire malicieux) : Effectivement.

Krit et Syl arrivèrent à ce moment là.

Krit : Et petite sœur ! Enfin réveillée ?

Syl ne prononça mot et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. Alec se racla la gorge et s'éclipsa.

Max : Wow ! Syl doucement !

Syl : Ne nous fait plus jamais ce genre de frayeur !

Krit : Totalement d'accord.

Max : Ok, promis.

Apparemment, Max se sentait bien. Mais Joshua refusait qu'elle se lève et n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si elle voulait quelque chose. Hal traînait souvent dans le coin, essayant en vain d'attirer son attention.

En fin d'après midi, alors qu'elle avait enfin convaincu tout le monde de la laisser un peu seule, Chloé vint interrompre son calme.

Chloé : Tu peux marcher ?

Max : Pourquoi ?

Chloé : Réponds juste à la question. Tu peux ou pas.

Avec défiance Max se mit sur ses deux jambes.

Chloé : Bien. Suis moi.

Max se sentait mal à l'aise de se balader dans ses pyjamas mais ça devait être important pour que Chloé la fasse lever.

Elles n'étaient pas très loin de sa chambre en fait.

Chloé ouvrit une porte qui semblait assez lourde. Alors qu'on pouvait voir se qui se passait dans sa chambre, celle ci n'avait pas de vitre qui autorisait les gens qui étaient dehors à voir ce qui se passait.

Max remarqua en premier lieu qu'il y avait beaucoup de fleurs dans la chambre. Une femme, apparemment inconsciente était allongée au milieu de la salle. Elle était reliée à un genre de moniteur.

Max : C'est elle ?

Chloé ne répondit pas à la question et s'approcha de la femme, plus âgée qu'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

Chloé : Bonjour Deedee !

Max : Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Andrea.

Chloé : C'est comme ça que je l'appelle. Je suis venue avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Max. Ta fille. Je t'ai parlé d'elle tu te souviens.

Max observait la scène de l'entrée de la chambre. Comme si elle avait peur d'entrer totalement. De perdre peut être quelque chose en acceptant Chloé comme quelqu'un de sa famille.

Chloé : Je me maries dans quelques semaines. Michael dit qu'il n'est pas nerveux mais tu le connais. Je le connais. Il le cache bien. Hal est toute excitée. On va bientôt aller choisir la robe de mariée. Non pas que je n'en pas déjà une idée dans ma tête. Il y a un truc bizarre aussi qui se passe en ce moment avec elle. On dirait qu'elle est amoureuse. Elle cuisine tout le temps des cookies, alors même qu'aucun d'entre nous à eux droit à en avoir. J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'est entiché d'un de ses scientifiques. Tu te souviens quand elle est venue à dîner avec ce premier de la classe ! Même papa a failli mourir d'ennui ! Et dire qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises avec lui. Après qu'il soit parti, je me souviens qu'il a dit : « au moins, je sais qu'elle rentrera toujours à l'heure avec lui. » Elle a toujours le chic pour choisir des gars ennuyeux.

Elle fit une pause.

Chloé : Cat et Mike sont fidèles à eux même. Tu les connais. Ty et Gyl se sont disputées hier. Comme d'habitude. Gyl accusait Ty de se servir de ses capacités pour dominer tous les gars qui se présentent devant elle. Gyl a toujours eu plus de mal qu'elle pour accepter ce « pouvoir ». Au fait, Ty a rencontré quelqu'un elle aussi. Elle ne veut pas dire qui c'est. Je ne vois vraiment pourquoi elle fait des cachoteries, elle n'a jamais eu honte de avec qui elle couchait. Quoique peut être que ce n'est pas la honte. Peut être qu'elle est amoureuse. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Hal et Ty sont si opposées. Hal est très fidèle quand il s'agit de hommes et Ty est très impulsive. Je serais curieuse de connaître son maître. Ban est toujours devant l'ordinateur ou ses jeux ! Je le sais bien même s'il essaie de le cacher. Comme si je n'étais pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette base ! Jet va bien. A vrai dire, lui, Jo et Den sont toujours très sérieux. Ils prennent à cœur ce qu'ils font. J'espère qu'ils n'oublient qu'il faut qu'ils pensent à eux de temps en temps. Ce sont encore des enfants. Je sais ce que tu en penses. Je sais. Je devrais les laisser faire. Et puis il y a Kor. Il n'a toujours pas avouer ses sentiments à Gyl. J'espère qu'il le fera avant que ce soit trop tard. Ils feraient un beau couple ces deux là.

De nouveau un silence s'installa.

Chloé(pleurant en silence) : Je t'en veux ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser comme ça avec autant de responsabilité ! Je ne vais pas y arriver. On va tous mourir et ça sera ma faute. Je n'y arriverais pas ! Ca aurait dû être moi ce jour là ! Ca aurait dû être moi ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu me protèges !

Chloé renifla.

Chloé(levant les yeux vers Max) : C'est ma faute si ta mère est dans cet état. Elle m'a protégé et elle prit les balles à ma place ! C'est moi qui devrait être étendue là !

Max vit les grosses gouttes qui coulaient sur les joues de Chloé.

Chloé : Je suis désolé de ne pas être aussi forte qu'elle. Je suis désolé !

La jeune femme continuait de pleurer.

Max : Je crois qu'elle dirait que ce n'est pas ta faute.

Chloé : Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je le sais déjà que c'est ma faute.

Max : Ca ne l'est probablement pas.

Chloé : Si je te laisse la voir, c'est parce que je me sens coupable. Tu crois que je te fais des secrets. Tu connais déjà la plupart de mes secrets. Tu sais qui je suis ! Je ne te demandes pas d'avoir confiance. Je demandes juste de suivre les directions que je donnes quand il s'agit de Terminal City.

Max : Je ne ressens pas la même chose.

Chloé : Quoi ?

Max : Quand tu es là. C'est différent des phalanges.

Chloé : Pardon ?

Max : C'est plus comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'appelait. Je ne me sens pas en danger quand tu es là.

Chloé : Ca ce n'était pas prévu.

Max : Je crois que ton père l'avait prévu. Que ce soit toi ou ta sœur, il a fait en sorte que je sache que je ne suis pas en danger avec toi.

Chloé : Ma sœur ou moi ?

Max : Oui. J'ai sentie sa présence depuis le moment où je me suis réveillée.

Chloé : Tu veux dire que tu la sens ?

Max secoua la tête. Chloé se remit de plus belle à pleurer.

Chloé : Oh ! Je suis désolé !

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'une d'entre elles ne se décident à parler.

Chloé : Tu veux lui parler ? Elle ne répond pas comme tu peux le voir mais ça me fait du bien de lui parler. Peut être que tu voudrais essayer ?

Max fit un signe de tête pour signaler qu'elle était d'accord.

Chloé : Ok. Je vous laisse toutes les deux maintenant. Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de chose à vous dire.

Max : Bonjour. Je me sens un peu idiote de faire ça. Je m'appelle Max. Wow ! Ca fait des années que j'attends ce moment et maintenant que tu es là devant moi, tu es inconsciente. Je sais que tu es vivante, sinon, je ne ressentirais plus ta présence. Mais tu n'es pas non plus totalement vivante. Je le sais. Je le sens.

Max prit la main de la femme et elle reçut comme un électrochoc. Quelques secondes après, Andrea était réveillée.

Andrea : Où suis je ?

Max cria le nom de Chloé jusqu'à ce que celle ci accoure. Et alors que Chloé se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, sa nièce s'évanouit de nouveau.


	15. Chap 15

Notes de l'auteur : Bon, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont envoyé leur commentaires ensuite, et ben, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais que certaines personnes sont impatiente pour ce qui est de la romance, alors, et ben, je vais quelques peu accélérer la cadence.  
Envoyez vos commentaires...  
  
Lorsque Max ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que deux personnes tenaient ses mains. Syl d'un côté, Joshua de l'autre. Alec, Krit et Logan étaient dans un coin de la chambre. Une autre personne était présente elle aussi…  
  
Max(murmurant): Andrea.  
  
Sa voix était tellement faible que seuls les transgéniques l'entendirent.  
  
Joshua: Max…petite sœur.  
  
Max (d'une voix faible): Hé! Bonjour Joshua!  
  
Joshua: C'est le soir petite sœur. Bonsoir.  
  
Max: Oh! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois même si j'ai jamais été saoule!  
  
Andrea: Bonsoir Max.  
  
Le reste de la salle se sentit soudain de trop. Syl embrassa sa sœur sur le front, Joshua fit de même. Krit lui fit un câlin et Logan. Logan lui prit la main.  
  
Alec: On va y aller Max. On ne serait pas loin si tu as besoin de nous. Ok?  
  
Max: Ok.  
  
Ils laissèrent leur amie seule avec sa mère.  
  
Max: Donc…vous êtes ma mère?  
  
Andrea: Peut être voudrais – tu un test ADN. Mais tu sais comme moi que tu n'as pas été créé de la même façon que tous les bébés, alors à quoi ça servirait hein?  
  
Max resta silencieuse.  
  
Andrea: Je suis désolé de les avoir laisser gagner.  
  
Max: Je ne penses pas que vous ayez eu le choix.  
  
Andrea: En effet.  
  
Max: Je savais que vous vous étiez battu pour me garder. Ca m'a aidé de savoir que peut être quelque part quelqu'un m'aimait et s'inquiétait pour moi.  
  
Andrea: Je crois que tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté là. Tu as de merveilleux amis, une famille qui t'aime beaucoup. Ca m'a fait bizarre de revoir Joshua.  
  
Max: Tu…enfin, vous connaissiez Joshua.  
  
Andrea: Tu peux me tutoyer. A la différence de mes frères et sœurs, je traînais beaucoup dans les pattes de papa. Je voulais savoir sur quoi il travaillait. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a ouvert sur le monde. Il m'a pris sous son aile. J'ai très tôt pris conscience que ce qu'on faisait n'était pas bien. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de me faire passer l'initiation. C'est avec CJ qu'il a commencé sérieusement, même s'il le faisait déjà avant, à questionner la tradition. Alors moi je traînais derrière mon père. Joshua était encore tout petit quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Quand je suis revenue pour t'avoir, je n'étais pas vraiment autoriser à le voir. Il doit avoir très peu de souvenir de notre rencontre. Il est très attaché à toi. Tout comme tes frères et sœurs. Krit est gentil garçon et Syl est adorable.  
  
Max: Ils sont géniaux.  
  
Andrea: Alors? tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions?  
  
Max: Comment ça se fait que …  
  
Andrea: Que je sois réveillée? Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas moi même. Chloé a une théorie. Elle pense que ça fait partie de tes pouvoirs. Elle était toute excitée et puis inquiète à la fois. Elle a eu très peur pour toi tu sais?  
  
Max: Trop peur que je meurs avant l'avènement. Parce que c'est ça qu'ils attendent tous. Et c'est que je vois dans mes rêves! N'est-ce pas?  
  
Andrea: C'est ça. Mais tu as encore quelques temps devant toi pour penser à ça. Tu n'imagines pas combien tu es précieuse à nos yeux. A mes yeux.  
  
Max: Je sais, je sais. L'Adn parfait.  
  
Curieusement, Chloé avait son chic pour faire son entrée au bon moment. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage.  
  
Chloé: Je ne dérange pas la mère et la fille j'espère! Oh! Qu'est ce que je suis contente que tu sois vivante Max! (elle prit la transgénique dans ses bras)  
  
Max, surprise, ne resta muette et ne bougea pas.  
  
Chloé: J'espère que tu vas mieux. Mais d'après les docteurs. Tout va bien. Ils disent juste que c'est comme si pendant un moment, tu as transféré ton énergie dans Deedee! C'est génial!  
  
Elle ressemblait à un enfant, le jour de l'ouverture des cadeaux noël découvrant qu'il avait eu tout ce qu'il avait demandé.  
  
Andrea: Je disais à Max, combien elle était précieuse.  
  
Chloé: Bien sûr qu'elle est précieuse! C'est ma nièce et ta fille!  
  
Andrea(à Max): Es tu prête?  
  
Chloé: Andrea.  
  
Ce fut la première fois que Max entendait sa «tante» appelée sa «mère» par son prénom.  
  
Chloé: Elle vient juste de se réveiller. Elle vient d'avoir une crise. Elle a usé un bon nombre d'énergie pour te réveiller toi!  
  
Andrea: Nous n'avons pas le temps! Et tu le sais bien!  
  
Chloé: Non, je ne sais pas! Comment tu peux être aussi insensible! C'est ta fillebon sang! Max, est ce qu'elle t'a demandé si tu vas bien? Si tu avais besoin de quelque chose? Non! C'est toujours comme ça avec toi et papa! Le devoir! Toujours le devoir!  
  
Andrea: Comment crois tu que nous avons survécu au Conclave toutes ses années? hein! En prenant du bon temps! Il s'agit de choses sérieuses!  
  
Chloé: Je sais que c'est sérieux!  
  
Andrea: Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé dans cette chambre qu'elle sauvera le monde!  
  
Chloé: Elle le fera en temps et en heure! Là tu es supposée la cajoler, lui dire que tout ira bien! Même si ce n'est pas vrai! Comme toute mère qui se respecte! C'est encore une enfant! As tu une idée de ses responsabilités: Elle a à sa charge des centaines de personnes! Elle n'en voulait pas de cette responsabilité! Mais à présent c'est elle le leader de TC! Crois tu que ce soit facile pour elle! Elle ne sait pas en qui avoir confiance! Sans compter que côté cœur ça ne va pas vraiment!  
  
Max: Stop! Arrêtez de vous disputer et parler de moi à la troisième personne comme si je n'étais pas là!  
  
Andrea et Chloé: Désolé!  
  
Chloé: C'est juste que Deedee et moi avons des tensions résiduelles entre nous.  
  
Max(ironisant): J'avais pas remarqué.  
  
Andrea: Je suis désolé. Chloé a raison. Je devrais plus me conduire en mère envers toi. C'est juste que je suis nerveuse. Tu n'es plus un bébé. Et je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te voir grandir, de t'entendre parler pour la première fois…  
  
Max: De me voir tuer pour la première fois.  
  
La réplique jeta un froid.  
  
Max: C'est pas comme si mon enfance a été rose. Même si ça l'a été pour différentes raisons. Mais tu n'as rien manqué.  
  
Max se remit à penser à Ben.  
  
Andrea: Alors tu as des problèmes de cœur?  
  
Chloé: Oh! Attends, si on va parler de cœur. Max, je vais te faire partager une expérience qui je penses va te faire plaisir. Allez venez vous deux. J'appelle les filles! Je suis sûre que Hal a déjà fait assez à manger pour nourrir le Venezuela.  
  
Max sourit à la remarque et suivit Chloé jusqu'à chez elle.  
  
A présent toutes les filles, Syl, Max, Chloé, Andrea, Ty, Gyl, Jo, Hal, Cat, OC se trouvaient dans les chambre de Chloé.  
  
Syl: Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait là?  
  
Chloé: Soirée pyjama!  
  
Les garçons entendirent des cris venant des chambre mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention.  
  
Alec: est ce qu'on ne devrait pas aller voir?  
  
Ban et Jet: Non!  
  
Den: Elles font ça de temps en temps. Si nous on a besoin de tirer un coup, elles, elles ont besoin de rester entre elles, de bavarder. Rien d'important des trucs de filles.  
  
Logan: Une soirée pyjama.  
  
Kor: C'est ça.  
  
Krit: Et c'est quoi?  
  
Logan: Un vieux concept près impulsion. Les soirées entre filles.  
  
Alec: Et elles vont rester longtemps comme ça?  
  
Mike: Probablement toute la nuit. Elles ne vont sortir que pour manger.  
  
Krit: Et qu'est ce qu'elles se racontent?  
  
Jet: Rien d'important. On l'est a déjà espionné.  
  
Mike: Elles parlent de sexe! A chaque fois de Cat ressort de là, elle a toujours de bonnes idées en tête.  
  
Tous se mirent à rire.  
  
Les filles étaient toutes installées sur le sol.  
  
Max: Et donc vous discuter comme ça des heures.  
  
Hal: On y passe des nuits entières!  
  
Syl: Et pour parler de quoi?  
  
Ty: Des garçons bien sûr!  
  
Max: Sans parler des responsabilités que vous avez, de ce que vous devez faire.  
  
Gyl: Si on ne faisait pas ça, on deviendrait folle. A Mada, l'île où on était, on avait l'habitude d'une grande liberté. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point en tout cas. C'est un peu notre soupape de sécurité.  
  
Hal: Parfois, il arrive qu'on parle de trucs sérieux. Mais là, c'est si l'une d'entre nous a un gros problème.  
  
OC : Mon chou! Je n'arrive pas encore tu n'as jamais fait une pyjama party.  
  
Andrea: Bon moi, je vais vous laisser.  
  
Ty: Oh, allez Deedee! Etant la plus vieille d'entre nous, je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.  
  
Cat: Allez reste! C'est peut être la dernière fois qu'on sera tous réunies ici, comme ça. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.  
  
Andrea parut hésiter un moment puis sa sœur la fit asseoir.  
  
Chloé: Ok alors, si on est toute réuni ici ce soir, c'est parce qu'on adore ça. Et puis, je voulais que ces deux là (pointant Max et Andrea) partagent quelque chose ensemble. Quelque chose d'intime. Et puis, j'ai une question de la part de Clark pour Syl. «Est ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec lui?»  
  
Syl: Le gars à lunette. Hors de question!  
  
Elles se mirent toutes à rire.  
  
Hal: Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dirais non. Il est très intelligent, il est gentil, il est affectueux.  
  
Ty: Tout à fait ton genre, chérie!  
  
Elles éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Hal: Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!  
  
Gyl: Oh! Allez Hal! C'est pas comme si on ne savait pas que tu as un faible pour ce genre de gars. Aurais – tu un faible pour Clark?  
  
Hal: Bien sûr que non!  
  
Cat: Alors pour qui tu fais ses cookies?  
  
Max regarda Hal. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait mais ne dit mot.  
  
Max: Laissez la tranquille. Elle le dira quand elle sera saoule!  
  
Syl: Tu sais bien qu'on tient tous l'alcool ici, non?  
  
Toutes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
Chloé: Puisque tu as pris sa défense ma chère, à toi d'être bombarder de question.  
  
Max: Mais moi, je n'ai rien à dire.  
  
Jo: Moi, je crois que si. Alors?  
  
Max: Alors quoi?  
  
Jo: Alors ce sera Logan ou Alec?  
  
Max: Qu'est ce qui vous…n'importe quoi…  
  
Andrea: Ah! Tu as rougi ma chérie.  
  
Leurs «discussion» avaient duré toute la nuit. Elles avaient parlé de tout, de rien. De leurs première fois. Dieu sait que Max n'était pas fière de sa première avec un jeune de 19 ans alors qu'elle en avait 13. C'était la première fois qu'elle était en chaleur. Syl a eu plus de chance en étant coincé au milieu de nulle part durant sa première chaleur.  
Gyl parlait du fait qu'elle ne sentait pas aussi à l'aise que sa sœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de séduire les hommes et le fait qu'elle pensait que sa sœur abusait un peu parfois. Ty ne révéla pas qui était son nouveau petit ami de la semaine. Andrea finit par leur raconter qu'une fois elle avait eu une aventure d'un soir et qu'elle avait même couché avec le garçon en question dans sa chambre alors que son père était dans la chambre à côté.  
  
Andrea: Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai raconter ça. D'autant qu'il y a ma fille ici.  
  
Les yeux de celle – ci semblaient s'être adoucie, aimante. Un peu moins frustrée. Plus vivante.  
  
Un peu plus tard, Max n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait quand même passé trois jours à dormir. Elle monta sur le toit de l'entrepôt. Andrea vint la rejoindre.  
  
Andrea: Je suis un peu nerveuse.  
  
Max: Nerveuse pourquoi?  
  
Andrea: De ne pas être à la hauteur pour toi. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'éloigner de ta destinée. Je le sais depuis que je t'ai porté. Si certaines choses doivent arriver. Elles arriveront.  
  
Andrea fit une pause avant de continuer.  
  
Andrea: Grand Dieu, je t'ai enfin retrouvé mais tu n'as plus besoin d'une mère. Tu es devenue une très belle femme, un grand leader. J'essaie de ne pas de m'attacher parce qu'il est possible que je te perde. C'est la vérité. Et on a besoin d'y faire face!  
  
Max: Je dois vraiment mourir?  
  
Andrea: Pas forcément, mais il y a de fortes probabilités.  
  
Max: Merci de ne pas m'épargner.  
  
Andrea: Je ne suis pas partisane d'une éducation d'enfant gâtée.  
  
Max sourit.  
  
Andrea: Si tu veux bien, je veux que Chloé continues à t'entraîner. Elle le fera chez vous cette fois. Tu en auras besoin.  
  
Max: Ok.  
  
Une semaine plus tard – Terminal City – Salle d'entraînement.  
  
Chloé: Allez Max! Alec et tous les autres l'ont fait sans problème.  
  
Max était visiblement exténuée. Comme la plupart des transgéniques présents. Elle n'arrivait pas à reproduire un mouvement que Ban leur avait montré plus tôt.  
  
Max: Je n'y arrive pas!  
  
Krit: Allez laisse là Chloé, tu vois bien qu'elle est fatiguée!  
  
Chloé: Ce n'est pas encore ton tour Krit. Et tout le monde est fatigué! Mais tout le monde l'a fait alors elle le fera.  
  
Syl: Puisqu'elle te dit qu'elle n'y arrive pas!  
  
Chloé: Vous allez arrêtez de la protéger! Elle n'est pas une petite fille! Elle est une machine à tuer!  
  
Krit et Syl étaient à présent postés devant Max faisant figure de bouclier.  
  
Chloé: Argh! Je déteste ce genre de situation. A chaque fois que j'essaie de l'atteindre, vous êtes là. Alors? tu vas le faire oui ou non?  
  
Max: Je n'y arrive pas!  
  
Chloé: Tu crois que sur un champ de bataille on fera ce genre de pause en attendant que tu trouves ta place? FAIS LE!  
  
Le ton avait secoué Max et elle s'exécuta. Elle le fitmême très bien.  
  
Chloé: Eh bien voilà! On n'a pas fini.  
  
Krit: Elle est fatiguée comme la plupart des gens! Il faut qu'elle se repose.  
  
Chloé: D'elle je demande le double de tout ce que les autres font. Avant de finir, je voudrais que tu battes avec Alec. Pour voir si tu as fait des progrès.  
  
Alec: La dernière fois qu'elle est moi on s'est battu, mes parties intimes ont mis une semaine à récupérer.  
  
Chloé: Aurais tu peur d'elle?  
  
Alec: Non!  
  
Chloé: Alors?  
  
Alec: C'est juste que je ne veux pas. Ne le prends pas mal mais, tu manques dix ans d'entraînement par rapport à moi. Et puis, depuis que Krit et Syl sont arrivés, c'est impossible de t'atteindre, je pose une main sur toi, je les vois déjà venir d'ici.  
  
Krit: Ca te pose un problème?  
  
Alec: Vous restez dans votre coin! La célèbre classe de 2009. Vous discutez avec elle de toutes les décisions qu'elle doit prendre! Elle s'en sortait bien avant que n'arriviez!  
  
Max: Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Alec? Que parce qu'on s'est enfuis en 2009, tu nous en veut encore? Parce que j'ai plus confiance en eux que toi, te pose soudain un problème? Et puis c'est pas comme si tu voulais bien me raconter ce qu'ils vous ont fait après qu'on soit parti.  
  
Alec: Non! Ce qui m'emmerde c'est de vous voir vous réunir à voix basse comme les commandants de Manticore et nous dire ce que nous, nous devons faire!  
  
Jo(murmurant à Ban): Je crois qu'on va l'avoir la bagarre au final.  
  
Max: Es tu en train de questionner mon autorité?  
  
Alec: Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu fais ce que tu fais à chaque fois que c'est un peu dur pour toi.  
  
Max: Et je fais quoi?  
  
Alec: Tu t'enfuis!  
  
La réplique lui valut une droite d'une X5 vraiment très furieuse.  
  
Max: Je crois que Jo a raison, Chloé aura droit à sa petite bagarre.  
  
Et sans nul autre préliminaire, 494 et 452 se mirent en position de combat. Les coups poings et les coups de pieds volèrent pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes. Cette fois, Alec ne retint pas sa force.  
  
Krit sourit lorsqu'il vit que sa petite sœur avait finalement pris le dessus.  
  
Max: Tu crois que parce que je manques de dix ans d'entraînement, je n'aurais pas été capable de te battre! Tu crois que c'est parce que c'était dur pour nous qu'on s'est enfui! Non! Regardes moi bien Alec, parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'on s'est enfui ce soir là! On ne s'est pas enfui parce qu'on trouvait ça dur, on s'est enfui parce que j'allais probablement mourir ce soir là!  
  
Le sourire de Krit avait disparu.  
  
Syl: Max…  
  
Mais Max n'écoutait pas.  
  
Max: C'est à cause de moi que Eva est morte. Elle est morte en essayant de me protéger. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on m'emmène, tout comme ils avaient emmené Jack quand il a eu ses crises. Zack a attaqué un des gardes, Eva en a désarmée un et lui a pris son arme. On était dans les couloirs, Eva était devant et pointait l'arme vers Lydecker et ses hommes. Il lui a tiré dessus sans l'ombre d'une hésitationet elle est morte. Alors on s'est enfuis. C'est pour ça que je ne touche pas aux armes à feu!  
  
Elle lâcha son emprise sur Alec alors qu'elle essayait de retenir des larmes.  
  
Max: Si c'est le pouvoir que tu veux. Tu peux l'avoir. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être le leader de qui que ce soit. Je me tires d'ici.  
  
Chloé: Attends, attends, attends! C'est n'importe quoi!  
  
Max: Quoi? C'est ce que tout le monde attend. Tu crois que je n'entends pas certains de X parler de moi ou de mes frères et sœurs. Ce serait ignorer le fait que je suis moi aussi un X5.  
  
Chloé: Tu as besoin de te calmer chérie! Souviens toi que la semaine prochaine, on a les accords de paix à signer! Ca te dit quelque chose. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu es l'image de TC! Et puis, qu'est ce que tu ferais dehors? Ce n'est pas parce White ne travaille pas pour le gouvernement qu'il arrêtera de tuer des transgéniques. A vrai dire c'est la mode en ce moment!  
  
Max: J'ai survécu sans être retrouver par Lydecker pendant dix ans. Et Lydecker était entraîné pour me retrouver.  
  
Chloé: Arrêtes tes caprices! J'ai demandé à Alec de me mettre à bout pour voir de quoi tu étais le plus capable!  
  
Max était encore plus en colère.  
  
Chloé: Si tu continues comme ça, je crois bien que je vais commencer à regretter de faire venir tes frères et sœurs ici.  
  
Et avec ça, Jondy et Zane entrèrent dans l'entrepôt avec Cat et Mike.  
  
Jondy: Petite sœur.  
  
Max leva les yeux vers les nouveaux et elle n'eut aucun doute sur leur identité.  
  
Max: Jondy? Zane?  
  
Zane : En chair et en os !  
  
Mole: Argh! D'autres membres de la classe 2009 je suppose! De mieux en mieux.  
  
Max s'accrocha à Zane comme si elle allait peur de nouveau le perdre.  
  
Zane: Tout va bien.  
  
Chloé: On va vous laisser. Oh et Max, c'est mon dernier cadeau pour toi. Avant longtemps. Et arrêtes d'être capricieuse sinon, je le dirai à ta mère.  
  
Jondy: Ta mère?  
  
Max: Longue histoire.  
  
Petit à petit l'entrepôt se vida. Alec remarqua que Max était plus proche encore de Jondy que des autres. Et c'était peu dire puisque dans leur unité Jondy et Max étaient les trouble fêtes que Zack avaient du mal à faire obéir. Enfin, surtout Max.  
  
Krit: Le duo se reforme.  
  
Alec: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
  
Krit: A Manticore, ces deux là étaient la bête noire de Zack. Enfin, surtout Max.  
  
Alec: Faut toujours que ce soit elle, hein?  
  
Syl: Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle aurait pu être notre commandant si Zack n'avait pas été là. Jondy et elle s'entendent particulièrement bien. Surtout que toutes les deux ont en commun cette capacité de ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.  
  
Max: Alec, je te présente Jondy. Si tu essaies seulement de la draguer, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais avoir d'enfant. Et lui c'est Zane.  
  
Zane: Donc, tu es le clône de Ben.  
  
Alec(sur la défensive): Ou Ben est mon clône. Bon, je dois aller voir OC. A plus tard. Jondy et Zane c'est plaisir de vous connaître.  
  
Alec s'éloigna à son tour.  
  
Max: Alec, attends! (à ses frères et sœurs) Je reviens.  
  
Alec: Oui, Max?  
  
Max le prit dans ses bras et le serra pendant un long moment.  
  
Max (murmurant): J'ai confiance en toi, autant qu'en mes frères et sœurs.  
  
Alec n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire et de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, ni bouger, sous le choc, habitué à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus, qu'elle mette tous les problèmes de sa vie sur son dos.  
  
Il jeta un regard vers elle mais déjà, elle était en grande discussion avec Jondy et Syl.  
  
Les semaines qui suivirent furent dures pour Max. Surtout à cause de l'entraînement auquel Chloé la soumettait. Mais elle s'en sortait bien. Même très bien. Ils avaient signé à présent un accord de paix et Max semblait soulagée. Après tout elle s'était battue pour ça tout ce temps. Et maintenant qu'elle avait obtenue, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Tout aller peut être s'arranger.  
  
Mais ce qui se passa la semaine suivante, lui ramena à la dure réalité des choses. Elle allait mourir.  
  
Une vague de chaleur envahit Seattle. Jusque là, rien d'alarmant: ça peut arriver de temps en temps. Mais, la vague de chaleur agissait dans le monde entier.  
  
Journaliste: «Plusieurs milliers de morts ont été déclaré pour le moment, les hôpitaux sont débordés…»  
  
Ty éteignit la télé.  
  
Gyl(d'un ton résigné): Ca commence.  
  
Ty: Dit le à Chloé.  
  
Gyl s'éloigna.  
  
A la minute où Gyl entra dans son bureau, Chloé comprit ce qui se passait.  
  
Gyl(solennel): Il est temps.  
  
Chloé décrocha le téléphone.  
  
Chloé : Cory, c'est moi. Dis à toutes les équipes qu'ils ont mon feu vert. 


	16. Chap 16

Notes de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est un peu court. Vous ne trouvez pas...enfin, quelques choses de grave va se passer.  
  
Une semaine plus tard.  
  
Journaliste: «Après une vague de chaleur, c'est une vague de terrorisme qui a envahit la planète. Plusieurs leaders politiques et importantes personnalités ont été assassinés cette semaine…»  
  
Téléconférence Max-Logan.  
  
Max: Et tu crois que ces assassinats ont avoir avec ce qui va se passer?  
  
Logan: J'en suis sûr. Tu devrais poser des questions à Chloé ou à ta mère. En tout cas, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui se prépare.  
  
Max: Pourquoi tu ne les poses pas toi même?  
  
Logan: Parce qu'on ne me répond pas.  
  
Max: Je croyais que tu étais devenue proche de ma mère.  
  
En effet, pour atteindre Max, Logan s'était mis en tête d'avoir, comme on dit, la mère dans la poche. Cela n'avait fait que l'énerver un peu plus.  
  
Chloé: Ca a avoir avec ça.  
  
Elle était derrière Logan mais Max ne la voyait pas sur l'écran.  
  
Chloé: Et avant que tu ne me poses un tas de question. J'allais t'en parler et ces gens étaient des familiers. Ceux qui ont la plus grande place au sein de la communauté. Pour que tu prennes du poids en tant que menace, j'avais besoin de leur faire exploser leur têtes. Ce sont tous des familiers.  
  
Max: Pourquoi…  
  
Chloé (interrompant Max): Pourquoi les avoir tuer? Question stratégique. Et puis, si ceux là étaient encore vivant, et bienta vie ne vaudrait pas grand chose.  
  
Max: Qui étaient ces personnes?  
  
Chloé: Des phalanges, des familiers influents qui pourraient faire pencher l'opinion contre vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de choses en ce moment. Il faut absolument que l'opinion publique penche en votre faveur. Je ne veux pas que cette racaille de Sénateur McKinley vous empêche d'avoir des enfants! Je sais que je ne vivrais sûrement pas assez longtemps pour voir notre camp gagner, mais j'espère que tes enfants Max, verront cette victoire, qu'ils en seront l'instrument.  
  
Max: Expliques?  
  
Chloé: Tu passes ton ADN parfait à tes enfants, enfin, aux filles. Il faut que tu aies des filles.  
  
Max: Pourquoi?  
  
Chloé: La secte de reproduction est un tantinet, matriarcal. Tu as vu les prêtresses. Ce sont les femmes qui ont le plus de pouvoir la plupart du temps. D'ailleurs le Conclave est formé par 10 femmes et 5 hommes. Tous d'anciens alphas. Je suis en train de localiser les membres du Conclave. Sans eux, il sera plus facile pour nous de travailler. Tu veux te faire les dents sur des alphas. Si tu arrives à me battre, ce soir, tu pourras venir avec nous éventuellement. Si tu n'y arrives pas, il faudra accélérer l'entraînement.  
  
Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Chloé, jamais Max n'avait réussi à avoir le dessus. Et rester enfermer à Terminal City, comme le traité de paix le voulait devenu ennuyant. Elle avait besoin d'adrénaline. Il fallait que quelque chose bouge, bien qu'elle se disait qu'il valait mieux pas que ce quelque chose soit l'Avènement des familiers.  
Le moment de la confrontation entre les deux allait arriver.  
  
Gymnase - QG de Chloé.  
  
Chloé: Prête?  
  
Max: Plus que jamais.  
  
Les deux combattantes prirent leur pose de combat et commencèrent à se tourner autour.  
  
Ce fut Max qui porta le premier coup. Une droite que Chloé évita en se baissant et à son tour, porta un coup de poing à l'estomac de sa nièce.  
Max recula de quelques mètres.  
  
Chloé: Je dirai que c'était juste pour t'échauffer. Maintenant, concentre toi sinon tu ne survivras pas plus de dix secondes devant un autre alpha. Compris?  
  
Max secoua affirmativement la tête. Elle savait que contre quelqu'un comme Chloé, le combat allait se passer très rapidement. Ok, elle pouvait le faire ça. Elle devait le faire.  
  
Elle refit le même coup mais cette fois-ci elle s'attendait à ce que Chloé riposte et saisit le poing de celle-ci, l'attira vers elle et lui donna un coup de coude dans la tête avant de s'éloigner.  
Le temps que Chloé s'éclaircisse la tête. Max sauta au-dessus de cette dernière et se positionna exactement sur les épaules de Chloé. Elle se laissa tomber à la renverse et bloqua l'arrivée d'air de la Familière. La trasngénique relâcha sa prise au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
Chloé: Tu viens de me voler une de mes techniques tu le sais ça?  
  
Max: Qu'est ce que tu veux j'apprends vite!  
  
Chloé sourit.  
  
Chloé: C'était bien. Je crois que tu es fin prête pour aller tâter des Alphas.  
  
Un coup de téléphone interrompit leur séance.  
  
Jet: C'est pour toi, Chloé. Cory. Tu devrais aller prendre l'appel ailleurs.  
  
Chloé: Ok. Allô Cory?  
  
Cory: Salut Chloé. Pas trop le temps de discuter mais j'ai des trucs bizarre sur mes écrans de surveillance.  
  
Chloé: Bizarre comment?  
  
Cory: C'est-à-dire que soit un assaillant, enfin, des assaillants invisibles ont blessé les alphas que je surveille, soit ils sont devenus fous et se donne des coup dans le nez et s'étrangle tout seul.  
  
Chloé: Quoi?  
  
Cory lui envoya les vidéos qu'il avait.  
  
Chloé(les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur): C'est pas croyable!  
  
Cory: Ouais, je te le dit: Ils sont devenus fous!  
  
Chloé: Non, non! C'est Max qui a fait ça.  
  
Cory: Je ne comprends pas!  
  
Chloé: C'est pas grave. Continue de les surveiller. Je te rappelle.  
  
Max n'avait pas entendu la conversation étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans une autre salle.  
  
Chloé : Il semblerait que tu ne seras pas la seule à mourir dans quelques jours Max.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Max alla voir sa mère.  
  
Andrea : Hé! Comment tu vas toi?  
  
Max : Bien je suppose. J'ai battu Chloé tout à l'heure.  
  
Andrea : C'est bien. Je suis fière de toi. (pause) Alors, tu as réfléchi?  
  
Max : A quoi?  
  
Andrea : Lequel vas tu choisir?  
  
Max : Tu parles de qui?  
  
Andrea : Oh, ne fais pas ta maligne!  
  
Max : Oh, Logan et Alec.  
  
Andrea : De qui d'autres veux tu que je parles. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère qui t'encourage à choisir un amoureux au lieu de t'enfermer dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu te marries. Je suis très vieux jeu. Celui que tu choisiras, sera ton mari!  
  
Max : Maman!  
  
Ca lui fit bizarre d'appeler Andrea maman, non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée que sa mère était morte ou ne savait pas qu'elle existait que depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'Andrea, à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de l'appeler maman, elle le faisait. Cela allait droit au coeur d'Andrea.  
  
Andrea : J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, murmura – t – elle.  
  
Max : J'adore t'appeler comme ça.  
  
Elles s'étreignirent un bon moment.  
  
Andrea : Vais-je un jour arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi?  
  
Max : J'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.  
  
Andrea sourit. Max était décidemment très indépendante, cependant, elle avait besoin de gens autour d'elle. D'une famille.  
  
Andrea : Alors? Tu m'as toujours pas répondu.  
  
Max : Argh! M'man.  
  
Andrea : Je suis sérieuse. J'en ai marre que ton Logan traîne dans mes pattes tout le temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut vous dites ça déjà?...ah  
  
Logan qui s'était dirigé vers la salle où travaillait Andrea pour chercher Max avait entendu la conversation.  
  
Max : Je sais qu'il peut l'être parfois.  
  
Andrea : Mais tu l'aimes?  
  
Logan tendit l'oreille. Bien sûr qu'elle m'aime espèce d'idiote de familier!  
  
Max : A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, avoua – t – elle.  
  
Andrea : Tu ne sais pas?  
  
Le coeur de Logan venait d'être piétinner sur place par Max.  
  
Max : Je ne sais pas. Je promets, je ne le fais pas exprès. Mais depuis quelques mois, je ressens des choses bizarre envers quelqu'un d'autre. Et je dois dire que je préfères largement sa compagnie à celle de Logan. Il me comprend, comme personne, comme jamais Logan ne pourrait le faire.  
  
Andrea : Et cette personne est?  
  
Max : Tu sais bien qui sait.  
  
Logan sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.  
  
Andrea : Alec.  
  
La mère de Max avait prononcé le nom tant haï par le Veilleur.  
  
Max : Oui. Alec.  
  
Logan sentit la défaite l'envahir. Puis la tristesse, puis la colère qui se transforma en haine. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.  
  
Le bruit intrigua Max et elle sortit du bureau de sa mère.  
  
Max : Logan?  
  
Il n'était pas face à elle et ne pouvait voir ses yeux.  
  
Max :Logan? Ca va?  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
Le cerveau du Veilleur travaillait à cent à l'heure. Tout ça s'était la faute d'Alec. S'il disparaîssait du tableau. Oui, s'il disparaîssait du tableau elle reviendrait vers lui. Elle se rendrait enfin compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. C'était ça.  
  
Max : Logan? Tu m'inquiètes là.  
  
Logan : Ca va. J'ai failli tomber et je me suis rattraper, dit-il calmement.  
  
Max : Oh.  
  
'J'espère qu'il n'a rien entendu' pensa – t – elle.  
  
Logan s'éloigna et dirigea de nouveau vers le gymnase où se trouvait Alec. Il était seul dans la salle et frappait sur un punching ball.  
  
Alec : Hé Logan! Ca va?  
  
Le Veilleur dégaina son arme et tira.  
Alec ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.D'accord, tous les deux ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un jour Logan vienne et veuille le tuer.  
  
Alec ne put eviter la balle et elle l'atteignit à la jambe droite.  
  
Tous entendirent le coups de feu.  
  
Max : Oh mon Dieu! Alec.  
  
Rien ne lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'Alec. Mais son coeur lui disait qu'il était en danger. Elle accourut vers le gymnase.  
  
Logan : C'est ta faute! Il faut toujours que tu mettes en travers de ma route! Hein! Il fallait que tu l'éloigne de moi, hein?  
  
Max apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Max : Logan!  
  
Logan : Je le fais pour nous Max.  
  
Max passa à toute vitesse devant Logan en essayant de protéger Alec alors qu'il tirait une deuxième fois.  
  
Alec : Non!  
  
Max (murmurant) : Alec!  
  
Logan : Oh mon Dieu, je ne voulais pas la toucher.  
  
Il lâcha le revolver alors que Chloé et une très inquiète Andrea entrèrent dans le gymnase.  
  
Chloé : Non, mais ça va pas!Pourquoi vous leur avait tirer dessus.  
  
Andrea : Oh ma chérie! Ca va. Bien sûr que non, qu'est ce que je fais?  
  
Alec : Appellez un docteur, conseilla – t – il.  
  
DeeDee approuva et décrocha le téléphone mural. Quelques minutes après une horde de blouses blanches avaient envahit la salle.  
  
Alec et Max étaient allongés parallèment sur des tables d'opérations. Pour Alec, il s'agissait juste d'extraire la balle dans sa jambe. Mais Max avait reçu la balle au même endroit où elle avait été touchée des mois auparavant lorsqu'elle avait ensuite été hospitalisée. Elle était encore très fatiguée et recupérait de la récente crise qu'elle avait eu. Sans compter le transfert d'énergie qu'elle avait fait pour réveiller sa mère.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini avec lui, il refusa de sortir et resta près d'elle, lui tenant la main. 


	17. Chap 17

**Notes de l'auteur : Je sais bien que ça fait longtemps...très longtemps et je m'en excuse.  
Ce chapitre est un peu court mais c'est délibéré.  
J'espère comme d'habitude que ça vous plaira et à partir de la semaine prochaine je posterai les chapitres plus régulièrement.  
Envoyez moi des reviews....**

****

****

  
Alec : Hé Logan! Ca va?  
  
Le Veilleur dégaina son arme et tira.  
Alec ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.D'accord, tous les deux ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un jour Logan vienne et veuille le tuer.  
  
Alec ne put eviter la balle et elle l'atteignit à la jambe droite.  
  
Tous entendirent le coups de feu.  
  
Max : Oh mon Dieu! Alec.  
  
Rien ne lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'Alec. Mais son coeur lui disait qu'il était en danger. Elle accourut vers le gymnase.  
  
Logan : C'est ta faute! Il faut toujours que tu mettes en travers de ma route! Hein! Il fallait que tu l'éloigne de moi, hein?  
  
Max apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Max : Logan!  
  
Logan : Je le fais pour nous Max.  
  
Max passa à toute vitesse devant Logan en essayant de protéger Alec alors qu'il tirait une deuxième fois.  
  
Alec : Non!  
  
Max (murmurant) : Alec!  
  
Logan : Oh mon Dieu, je ne voulais pas la toucher.  
  
Il lâcha le revolver alors que Chloé et une très inquiète Andrea entrèrent dans le gymnase.  
  
Chloé : Non, mais ça va pas!Pourquoi vous leur avait tirer dessus.  
  
Andrea : Oh ma chérie! Ca va? Bien sûr que non, qu'est ce que je fais?  
  
Alec : Appellez un docteur, conseilla – t – il.  
  
DeeDee approuva et décrocha le téléphone mural. Quelques minutes après une horde de blouses blanches avaient envahit la salle.  
  
Alec et Max étaient allongés parallèment sur des tables d'opérations. Pour Alec, il s'agissait juste d'extraire la balle dans sa jambe. Mais Max avait reçu la balle au même endroit où elle avait été touchée des mois auparavant lorsqu'elle avait ensuite été hospitalisée. Elle était encore très fatiguée et recupérait de la récente crise qu'elle avait eu. Sans compter le transfert d'énergie qu'elle avait fait pour réveiller sa mère.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini avec lui, il refusa de sortir et resta près d'elle, lui tenant la main.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans la chambre d'hôpital, Max se dit que décidemment, ça devenait une habitude. Elle essaya de se remémorer les évènements précédents et se souvint de Logan tirant sur Alec alors qu'elle accourait pour le sauver.  
  
Max : Pourquoi?, murmura – t – elle.  
  
Alec : Max? Max, tu es réveillée. Merci mon Dieu!  
  
Max : Alec! Tu vas bien! Je vais tuer Logan quand je l'aurais sous la main!  
  
Alec: Je crois que Chloé s'en ai chargé!  
  
Max : Qu'est ce qui lui a pris?  
  
Alec : Il m'a accusé de l'éloigner de lui.  
  
Max comprit que Logan avait entendu la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère.  
  
Max : Oh non. C'est ma faute s'il a essayé de te blesser. Je suis désolé.  
  
Alec : Je ne comprend pas en quoi le fait qu'il pète les plombs te concerne.  
  
Max : Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Max ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet avec Alec. C'était sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle, elle l'aimait. Après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir ces derniers temps et près l'avoir traité d'incapable, de tricheurs, de menteurs, d'assassin, de séducteurs il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle décida de ne pas révéler ses sentiments.  
Alec semblait inquiet de voir tant d'émotion passait au visage de son amie. A quoi pouvait elle bien penser? Et pourquoi se sentait elle responsable.  
  
Alec : Et pourquoi tu te sens responsable?  
  
Max : Eh bien, tu l'as dit, il a cru que tu m'éloignais de lui.  
  
Alec : Max! C'est moi Alec! Je ne suis pas idiot bien que tu penses le croire.  
  
Max : Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais idiot!  
  
C'est bien, la colère c'est bien. Ca l'empêcherait de se ridiculiser et de dire, 'Alec, je t'aime! Je l'ai dit à ma mère et Logan l'a entendu!'  
  
Elle se leva.  
  
Alec : Tu devrais pas te lever!  
  
Max : Ah oui et pourquoi?  
  
Alec : Pourquoi t'es en colère d'un coup?  
  
Max : Je ne suis pas en colère!  
  
Max sortit de sa chambre avec Alec sur les talons.  
  
Alec : Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça! Alors? Qu'est – ce qui te prends tout d'un coup? Ne me dis pas que tu lui as encore dit qu'on était ensemble!  
  
Max s'arrêta.  
  
Max : Pourquoi je lui dirais ça? Hein! On n'est pas ensemble.  
  
Si Alec ne connaissait pas bien Max, il aurait voulu croire qu'en disant ça, elle ressentait une pointe de regret.  
  
Alec : Max? qu'est ce que tu as?  
  
Max : J'ai dit à ma mère que je resssentais des sentiments pour toi. Il a entendu la conversation. Il n'était pas supposé l'entendre. Je crois qu'après il est devenu fou. J'en sais rien.  
  
Elle se remit à marcher alors qu'Alec s'était arrêté de l'écouter après «je ressentais des sentiments pour toi.» Quand il revint enfin à lui, elle était déjà loin. Mais il ne lui prit pas longtemps pour la rattraper.  
  
Alec : Alors comme ça tu as des sentiments pour moi?  
  
Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres auquel personne ne pouvait résister.  
  
Max : Arrêtes Alec. Ne joues pas avec moi.  
  
La X5 baissa les yeux.  
  
Alec : Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers temps, tu devrais savoir que je ne joues pas avec toi. Max!  
  
Il releva son menton pour qu'elle puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
  
Alec : Moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi! Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je tiens à toi.  
  
Il combla la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
  
Tout le monde applaudit et tous les deux se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils étaient arrrivés devant la cantine de la base de Chloé.  
  
Chloé : C'est pas trop tôt!, s'écria – t – elle.  
  
Max était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et Alec l'entourait de ses bras protectivement, comme s'il avait ressentit sa gêne. Pas une gêne, dans le genre, je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Mais plus, pourquoi est ce que tout le monde devait être là pour leur premier baiser! Elle appuya son visage sur la poitrine rassurante d'Alec.  
  
Alec : Allez viens, on va se trouver un coin tranquile.  
  
Et il la souleva du sol.  
  
Max : Tu sais que je peux marcher n'est-ce pas?  
  
Alec : Je le sais. Tu voudrais que je te repose?  
  
Max : Non.  
  
Elle se serra un peu à lui au plus grand plaisir d'Alec.  
  
Max : Et de quoi voudrais tu qu'on discute?  
  
Alec : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
  
Max : Tu as dit qu'on allait se trouver un coin tranquille.  
  
Alec : Qui t'as dit que c'était pour discuter?, dit – il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
  
Max rougit encore plus. Jamais Alec n'avait vu la Grande Max rougir comme une lycéenne le jour de son premier vrai rendez vous. Elle était vraiment belle.  
Les derniers évènements lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il pouvait la perdre à tout moment. Avènement des familier ou pas. Il était hors de question pour lui qu'ils perdent du temps maintenant que chacun savait ce que l'autre ressentait. Le mot avec un grand A n'avait pas encore était prononcé mais cela viendrait; nul était besoin de presser un peu trop les choses.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Max était confortablement allongée dans une des chambres d'amies de Chloé, la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Alec. Elle pouvait entendre les battements rassurant du coeur de ce dernier. Les bras du X5 étaient disposés de façon à ce qu'elle soit le plus près possible de lui et leurs pieds étaients mêlés.  
Bien qu'elle était installée confortable, il fallait qu'elle aille aux toilettes et essaya de se dégager de cette position sans réveiller Alec. Il avait l'air tellement innocent lorsqu'il dormait. Il était encore plus beau.  
  
Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'était de réveiller ce dernier.  
  
Alec : Hé! Bonjour, dit ce dernier pas très réveiller.  
  
Max : Bonjour.  
  
Alec : Tu as dormi?  
  
Max : Curieusement, c'est la première fois que je dors aussi paisiblement. Ca doit être parce que je me sens en sécurité.  
  
Alec : Ou peut être à cause de ce qu'on a fait.  
  
Max rougit et frappa, mais pas trop fort quand même, Alec.(elle va tout de même pas nous l'abîmer!) Il feignit une grande douleur.  
  
Alec(d'un ton malicieux) : Ouch! Ne nie pas que tu as aimé ce qu'on a fait hier.  
  
Pour toute réponse elle lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour chercher les toilettes couverte seulement pas un drap. Pour une fois dans sa vie, les choses étaient exactement là comme elles devraient être. C'était parfait. Cela lui rappella que tout cela n'aller pas durer. Entre Chloé qui pense qu'elle devrait survivre pour avec des enfants et sa mère qui dit qu'elle sacrifiera sa vie aux autres, elle ne savait qui croire. Probablement les deux avaient raison mais une seule de ces deux prévisions se réaliseraient. La question était de savoir qui allait avoir raison. Définitivement.  
  
Centre d'observation des étoiles.  
  
Savant 1 : As – tu déjà vu une chose pareille Peter?  
  
Les deux étaient absorbés par la comète qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de la Terre.  
  
Peter : Oh non. C'est la première fois. Heureusement qu'elle ne fera que nous frôler!  
  
Savant 1 : Dans quelques heures, il y aura une petite météorite et on pourra en étudier une partie.  
  
Près d'une grotte en dehors de Seattle.  
  
Familier : Fé nos tol frère Ames!  
  
Ames : Fénostol.  
  
Ames s'avança vers un autel où une prêtesse le visage peint prépare un serpent. Il prit place à son tour et bientôt la cérémonie commença. 


	18. Chap 18

**Notes de l'auteur : Bon, alors je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de se chapitre mais j'avais besoin de le faire pour la suite et aussi pour et surtout pour le flashback...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira...Envoyez vos reviews!!!**

**Un merci particulier à Mayanera qui review tous les chapitres! T'es la meilleure!**

**Merci aussi à Bibi, à Eiki, à fire guy...Vous êtes géniaux.**

****

* * *

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée une des prêtresses s'approcha de White.

« Fe nos tol frère White.

-Fe nos tol soeur Airie.

-Le Conclave a demandé à vous entendre. »

_Génial! Pensa White avec ironie. De toute façon, tôt ou tar cette confrontation aurait eu lieu._

Ames suivit la prêtresse à traver sles dédales des couloirs d'une grotte.

Au bout d'un moment, il entra dans une salle sans lumière. Il l'aurait devine. Les membres du Conclave se montraient peu. Peu de familiars savaient qui ils étaient.

Une lumière s'alluma au-dessus de lui. Malgré lui, un sentiment d'inconfort l'envahit.

« Frère White, dit une grosse voix masculine.

-Fe nos tol; Vous avez demandé à m'entendre, dit White en s'agenouillant.

-Relevez vous, ordonna une voix féminine.

Ames se releva.

"Il a été porté à notre attention que vouos n'avez toujours pas réglé l'inconvénient ridicule que sont les transgéniques."

Malgré le calme de la voix, la haine universelle que tous les familiers ressentaient envers les viles créatures qu'étaient ces animaux de transgéniques.

« La...situation est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît », se défendit – il. « De plus, le retour de Chloé n'est pas en notre faveur."

White savait que le Conclave était au courant de ce qui se passait à Seattle. Ils en savaient sûrement plus que lui sur la situation et leur avènement approchait de plus en plus.

Le silence se poursuivit un long moment.

« Nous avons décidé de vous confiez une équipe de phallange. Celle de Thula. Vous règlerez le problème de 452. Vous avez carte blanche.

-Je m'incline devant la sagesse du conseil, dit Ames en se retirant.

_452, à nous deux, pensa Ames._

* * *

Max et Alec se préparaient pour une attaque planifiée par Chloé sur une 'communaut' de familiers particulièrement dangereux à 200km de Seattle.

Malheureusement (ça dépend de quel point de vue), n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la tâche à faire car il n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser dans le cou et avait ses bras autour d'elle.

"Alec! J'ai besoin de me concentrer. J'ai pas fini mon sac!", dit elle exaspérée.

Elle était heureuse d'être enfin avec lui, mais là, il interférait sur quelque chose de sérieux. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour s'amuser (Non pas qu'être avec Alec était un simple amusement, elle voulait que ce soit sérieux, et ça l'était.). Elle devait choisir sa corde de rappel, son arme, car eh oui, elle avait réussi grâce à Alec à surpasser sa peur des armes à feu. Lentement, elle posa ses mains sur un M16 avant de passer à une autre arme beaucoup plus légère.

Flashback

« Je voudrais que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire avec cette arme », dit Chloé en tendant un revolver à Max.

Il y eut dans les yeux de la jeune femme une lueur d'hésitation puis elle empoigna l'arme et vida le chargeur sur les différentes cibles désignées par Chloé.

Elle fit un carton plein.

« Bravo. Et moi qui pensait que tu serais rouillée, s'exclama Chloé.

-Pourquoi tu voulais que je me serves de ça?, demanda Max avec dégoût.

-Tu vas en avoir besoin. Parce que même si nous ne resssentons pas la douleur, nous ne sommes pas immortel. Parfois, il te sera nécessaire d'appuyer sur la gâchette, déclara sa tante.

-Non, dit simplement Max.

-Quoi non?, demanda Chloé.

-Non. Je ne me sers pas d'armes à feu, informa Max. « Tu le sais très bien. »

-Mais il sera sans doute nécessaire...

-Non! » s'écria Max.

Alec qui avait vu toute la scène s'approcha de Max et l'enveloppa de ses bras protecteurs.

« Max. Calme toi. » dit – il tout bas.

Elle se calma instantanément.

« Chloé, tu veux bien nous laisser? » continua – t – il d'un ton autoritaire.

Un long silence suivit le dépar t de Chloé.

« Max. » Elle leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu es? » demanda – t – il.

_Pourquoi est – ce qu'il me pose cette question?, se demanda – t – elle._

-Ne te pose pas de question. Réponds moi tout simplement. » son ton, bien que calme voulait être à la fois autoritaire.

-Je...ben moi...Max, dit – elle confuse.

-Non. Qu'est – ce que tu est Max Guevara?, demanda – t – il de nouveau.

C'est alors qu'elle est comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Une X5, répondit – elle d'une petite voix. Malgré tout, elle ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

-Je n'en suis pas convaincu, dit – il d'un ton moqueur.

Cela eu l'effet qu'il souhaitait et elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Quoi? Tu veux que je te bottes les fesses encore une fois pour te le prouver?

-Là, c'est mieux, déclara – t – il.

-Tu voulais que je m'énerves?, s'enquit – elle confuse.

Alec sourit malicieusement.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais que tu acceptes ce que tu es.

Elle le regarda comme pour savoir s'il était sérieux.

-Mais j'acceptes ce que je suis, contesta – t – elle.

-Un peu plus chaque jour. Surtout depuis le siège, dit – il calmement.

-Qu'est – ce que tu veux dire par là?, demanda – t – elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Combien de gens savaient qui tu étais avant que tu ne te fasses recapturer? Zack, Krit et tous les autres ne compent pas, ajouta – t – il.

-Va droit au but Alec.

-Tu as passé 10 années de ta vie à nier qui tu étais, dit il avec force sans pour autant l'effrayer. « Tu as cherché à t'intégrer tout ce temps là. Et je dois dire que tu as plutôt bien réussi. C'était parfait pour toi parce qu'en ce temps là, vous n'étiez que 12. Mais là, on est bien plus que douze. Il ne s'agit pas de se fondre dans les lignes ennemis. Il s'agit d'être fier de ce que l'on est pour avoir notre place, aussi petite soit elle, sur cette planète! » Il marqua une pause puis continua, « En voulant devenir normal, tu as renié ce que tu étais. »

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Qu'est – ce que tu es?

-Une X5.

-Est – ce que c'est mal d'être un X5?, lui demanda Alec.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun soin de sortit.

-Manticore n'est pas égal X5, murmura – t – elle. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire maintenant. »

Elle sourit.

-Et tu connais combien de façon de tuer quelqu'un rien ave tes mains et en moins de deux mouvements?

-Sûrement plus que toi, répondit – elle.

-Ca je ne crois pas, dit – il avec son sourire arrogant. « Avec un revolver, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de tuer, et c'est d'appuyer sur la détente. La seule personne responsable, c'est toujours... »

-Celle qui presse la détente, conclua – t – elle.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort d'Eva. », dit – il avec conviction.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers les armes. Elle se murmura à elle même « Ok, calme toi. On refait un essai. Fais comme avec ton bébé. »

Alec sourit alors qu'avec la rapidité qui leur était propre, elle démonta puis remonta un fusil avant de tirer sur des cibles mobiles.

« Je m'en sors comment?, dit elle sans se retourner.

-C'est un peu trop facile pour toi. »

Fin du flasback.

« Alec! Si je ne suis pas prête dans cinq minutes, on partira jamais!

-Elle a raison, dit une voix derrière eux. C'était Cat. « Si vous n'êtes pas prêt, vous ne venez pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Alec se résolut à laisser Max se préparer.

* * *

La mission qu'ils devaient faire ce soir était plutôt simple. Récupérer des fichiers garder dans une école remplie de familiers. Rien de plus simple non?

« Bon, on revoit une dernière fois le plan avant de partir, déclara Chloé. Jet, Cat et Ban, vous prenez l'accès Nord. Faites attention aux caméras : On ne pourra les désactiver qu'une fois à l'intérieur et ça prendra du temps. »

Les trois intéressés secouèrent affirmativement la tête.

-Mike, Jo et Den, vous prenez le Sud. Rappelez vous les intervalles des laser 2.3 secondes. C'est bien assez pour vous je crois. La même consigne. Il faudra que vous fassiez bien attention, vos deux équipes seront dans le bâtiment bien avant lesdeux autres. Ty, Gyl et Hal.

-L'Est, on sait, dit Hal. « On doit impérativement s'occuper des gardes de ce coin là et débrancher le générateur de secours. »

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Ce qui nous laisse Alec, Max et moi. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop distraite, dit elle en regardant Max.

-Je suis un soldat, répondit elle.

Quelques mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais prononcé ces mots, mais à présent une pointe de fiertè enveloppait ses propos. Elle n'était pas fière de ce que Manticore avait fait, mais fière de ce qu'elle était, une X5.

-Bien, nous nous chargerons de l'Ouest. On débranchera le générateur principal. Veuillez bien placer vos charges et vos caméras. Nous voyons beaucoup moins bien que vous dans le noir alors utilisez cela à votre avantage. Il serait préférable qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'on soit à l'intérieur, avant une bone demi – heure. Et pour votre propre sécurité, n'assomez pas seulement les gardes. Tuez les. »

Max se demanda si elle pouvait le faire. _Bien sûr que tu peux le faire, tu es née pour faire ça, et de toute façon, tu es obligée de faire ça!, dit une petite voix dans sa tête._

__

* * *

Cette nuit là, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à préparer une attaque.

Dans une autre salle, Deedee s'adressait à 12 transgéniques, dont Syl, Jondy, Krit, Zane, et Jace, et faisait pratiquemment le même briefing que Chloé.

Ce soir là, il frapperaient les familiers en quatre endroits différents, avec quatre équipes différentes toutes bien entraînés dont trois exclusivement transgéniques et la principal avec neuf prototype H, une familière et deux X5 (bon, ben vous avez reconnu l'équipe de Chloé quoi.)

Kor et Deedee coordinneraient tous les efforts.

Une demi – heure plus tard, les quatre équipes étaient hors de l'entrepôt, et se dirigeaient chacune vers leur cible respective.

« Il est temps de leur montrer qui mène la danse. » annonça Chloé alors que le van qui les transportait se gara.


	19. Chap 19

**Notes de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolé de prendre autant de temps pour poster les chapitres. Vraiment désolé. Je suis en train de penser à une fin pour cette histoire parce qu'au total, j'ai déjà 250 pages d'histoires sur mon ordinateur. C'est beaucoup. Donc, je réfléchis à une fin à cette histoire. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit une fin stupide, ou baclée. Je veux que ce soit quelque chose que vous allez appréciez. Donc, eh bien, patientez. Encore un peu...Et j'espère que vous aimerez la fin de l'histoire.**

**Merci à Maynera, Bibi, Faith-therenegade et laura...**

**

* * *

**

Les quatre équipes différentes avaient facilement pénétrés dans les différentes cibles visées.

L'incident se produit quelques temps après qu'ils aient récupérés les documents nécessaires. Alec, Max et Chloé tombèrent sur un duo d'alphas en ressortant d'une salle.

« Oh, oh. » murmura Alec.

« Quoi oh, oh. Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout. Tout le monde se calme et on laisse Max se débrouiller. » dit Chloé.

« Tu rigoles» s'écria Alec.

« C'est bon Alec. » rassura Max.

« Tu es sûre» demanda – t – il, mais déjà, elle prenait une position de combat.

« Regardez moi ça, 452. »

« Oh, Jeanie, arrêtes de parler et bats toi. » dit Chloé.

« Chloé? Donc les rumeurs sont vrais. Pauvre Ames. »

« Dis, c'est censé être une insulte. Parce que si je me rappelle bien, un soir où mon frère est venue me chercher, je t'ai trouvé en train d'essayer de mettre ta langue dans sa bouche. Le pauvre était tellement effrayé qu'il m'a demandé de te botter les fesses. »

« Tu vas me le payer. »

« Ahein! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te botter les fesses aujourd'hui mais ma nièce. Max. »

« Tu veux dire qu'en plus de nous avoir trahi, tu t'es lié avec ces... »

« Merveilleuses personnes. »

Chloé regarde l'heure.

« Bon, on est retard. Alec, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre en pratique les séances de tango. »

Jeanie et l'autre alphas se mirent en position de combat.

* * *

Pendant quinze minutes, les coups volèrent de chaque côté. Max et Alec avaient bien été entraînés et connaissaient tous les coups que Jeanie et son partenaire allaient faire.

Ca en devenait ennuyant.

Elle secoua impercetiblement la tête et ensemble, Alec et elle sautèrent et atterrirent derrière les familiers. Deux secondes après, les familiers ne respiraient plus.

« Bravo. C'est dommage qu'il n'en ai pas eu plus. » dit Chloé. « Il est temps d'y aller. Les autres doivent déjà être dehors. N'oublie ton sac Alec. »

« Comme si je pouvais...Tu sais Chloé, ce n'est pas aussi amusant de faire des missions avec toi qu'avec Biggs. »

« Quoi? Tu n'as pas apprécié la compagnie» plaisanta – t – elle.

« Oh, si...c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui parle plus que moi. »

Max se mit à rire doucement.

« Hé! Tu es supposée être de mon côté. » se plaignit Chloé.

« Je ne suis du côté de personne. » dit Max. « Je vous trouve amusant. »

* * *

Alors qu'ils allaient entré dans le van de nouveau, Ban ouvrit la portière d'un coup sec.

« Quelle équipe» demanda immédiatement Chloé.

« La deux. »

Max crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place en entendant ce chiffre.

« Non! Non» S'écria – t – elle. « Non! Ils sont vivant»

Alec la prit dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller. »

« J'aurai dû aller avec eux! J'aurai dû aller avec eux» répétait – elle.

« Qu'est – ce qui s'est passé» s'enquit Chloé.

« Krit et Syl sont tombés sur Ames et Thula. A sept contre deux ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les autres étaient déjà sortis quand ils sont revenus, il n'y avait plus personnes. Il a laissé une vidéo. » leur apprit Ban. « Je suis désolé Max. »

« Qu'est – ce que Ames fait ici? Il était supposé être en Egypte» fulmina Chloé.

« Il semblerait qu'il soit rentré plus tôt et avec de la compagnie. »

* * *

Vous avez aimer ou pas? Faites le moi savoir... 


	20. Chap 20

**Notes l'auteur : je suis tellement désolé de ce retard, mais j'essayais en vain de sortir quelque chose de ses pages blanches et chaque fois je trouvais que c'était nul. Ceci est peut être le truc le plus potable que j'ai pu sortir ces derniers mois pour cette histoire. Ne m'en veuillez pas je vous en supplie.**

**Ensuite, je mets un warning pour ce chapitre, car certaines choses dedans peuvent être assez choquant (c'est choquant)**

**Enfin merci à vous tous lecteurs qui m'ont donné l'envie de continuer et de finir cette histoire, donc, merci à Tite Diablesse, bibi, Eiki, kissy, ivy, lolodie, supernana 494.**

**Ce chapitre est plus à propos d'Ames et Andréa, et d'autres choses. Dans le prochain, nous verrons ce qui est arrivé à Syl et Krit... Syez juste un peu patient avec moi. Merci encore...

* * *

**

La vidéo ne laissait aucun doute, Krit et Syl s'étaient bel et bien fait capturés. Et en voyant leur état, Max sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils étaient à peine en vie. Mais en voyant la tête d'Ames, elle se dit qu'on moins, ils ne s'étaient pas laissé faire.

« Oh, ma chérie ! Je suis désolé ! » s'écria sa mère.

Tout va toujours de travers. »

Je te promets de tout faire pour qu'ils te reviennent vivants ma chérie, » lui promit sa mère.

A unmoment, Max était tellement devenu hystérique que Chloé avait dû lui injecter un sédatif.

Andrea n'avait pas quitté le chevet de sa fille depuis que les équipes étaient revenus de leur mission.

Sans bruit, sa sœur pénétra dans la chambre.

« Elle dort depuis trop longtemps, dit Andrea.

C'est normal, j'ai doublé la dose. »

Andrea ne fit que secouer la tête affirmativement.

« Je n'ai rien sur White.

Il la veut vraiment, hein. » Andrea fit une pause. « Il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir. »

Elle connaît les risques. Krit et Syl aussi connaissaient les risques. » Chloé prit une grande respiration. « J'espère juste qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont un couple. Il les fera encore plus souffrir. »

Encore une fois, Andrea acquiesça.

« Arrange une entrevue.

Quoi ?

Avec Ames. Je le laisserais pas faire.

Moi non plus Dee, mais je ne vais pas te laisser te livrer à lui. Est – ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps il attend ça ?

Fais ce que je te dis ! » ordonna sa sœur.

Chloé regarda Andrea, puis Max. Avant de sortir, elle regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

« Je ferais ce que tu demandes. Mais à elle que va tu dire ? » demanda Chloé.

Elle sauras que je devais le faire. Elle doit vivre. Et moi, moi je n'ai aucun rôle dans cette histoire. Mais je ne partirais pas sans panache. » répondit sa sœur.

* * *

Il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce numéro. Son numéro. Car voyez vous, chaque familier est, en quelque sorte, étiqueté. C'est – à – dire que chacun avait un numéro d'identification. Et ce numéro, le numéro de White, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisé.

Après une heure, elle entendit son téléphone sonné. Elle le laissa sonner cinq fois puis décrocha. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« C'est moi qui appelle, c'est moi qui perd de l'argent alors dis moi ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse. » dit Ames à l'autre bout du fil.

Andrea.

Andrea ? Elle est vivante ?

Elle veut te voir. Ce n'est pas ma décision. Elle m'a juste demandé d'arranger une entrevue entre vous. Je le fais. South Market, demain midi. Par les égoûts."

Elle raccrocha.

« Tu sais qu'elle mourra probablement. » lui dit Jo.

Je le sais mais ce n'est pas ma décision.

Mais peut être qu'elle ne mourra pas. » Jo fit une pause. « est – ce qu'elle est au courant ? »

Chloé secoua négativement la tête.

« Et je ne penses pas qu'Andrea veuille que Max soit au courant, avant qu'elle soit loin d'ici. »

Tu crois qu'il le fera. Relâcher Krit et Syl ?

La relation entre Ames et Andrea a toujours été difficile. Mais il la respecte. Bien plus que certains familiers. Si elle est fidèle à sa parole, tout ira bien pour Krit et Syl. »

* * *

Effectivement, quatre heures plus tard, Ames relâcha Krit et Syl. Ils étaient à peine capable de respirer mais ils étaient vivants.

« Ils sont là ! » s'écria Max.

Oui, ils viennent de rentrer.

C'est génial ! Comment tu as fait ?

Ce n'est pas moi Max. C'est ta mère. » lui annonça Chloé.

Et où est maman ?…

Elle sut au moment même où elle l'avait dit que quelque chose clochait.

« Où est elle ? »

Elle est…partie.

Elle s'est livrée à White, c'est ça ? »

Chloé secoua la tête affirmativement.

« Il faut que tu vives.

Elle m'a dit que j'allais mourir. Qu'elle aurait été la différence si je m'étais livrée à lui. Je vais mourir de toute façon.

Personne ne sait exactement ce qui va se passer Max. » Chloé respira un grand coup. « Il est possible que tu meurs et il est possible que tu vives. Ce n'est pas une science exact de prédire l'avenir. Personne ne peut le faire. Mais ce que nous savons c'est qu'il faut que tu vives en attendant que ce moment arrive. »

Laisse moi seule. »

* * *

« Et dire que je croyais que tu étais morte , s'exclama Ames.

Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que Père nous apprenait, ne croyez pas ce que vos yeux croient avoir vu. Vérifier toujours vos faits, répondit Andrea calmement.

Alors, elle est vraiment ta fille ? demanda Ames. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre au fait que Max était sa nièce. Quelle chose horrible.

Andrea ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête affirmativement.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Ames, « Pourquoi elle ? »

Je n'ai pas choisi, c'est Père qui a choisi. Pas moi. Moi je ne suis qu'un pion dans tout ce jue d'échec.

Une partie que vous allez incontestablement perdre, commenta son jeune frère.

Cela tu ne le sais pas, »

Elle l'étonna par son calme et sa détermination en disant cette phrase.

« Tu sembles sûre de toi ? » Il l'avait dit comme si c'était une absurdité.

Dis moi, qui d'entre vous a été capable de voir l'avenir. La théorie de notre père est de lion cell qui est la plus plausible.

Je refuse de croire que ma race est juste le fruit du hasard. Qu'on a survécu à cette plaie par chance…

Et que depuis, nous sommes plus forts, plus rapides…Des hommes simplement exceptionnels. »

Un instant ils se turent. Ames regarda pour la première fois vraiment sa sœur. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux, ses rides aux coins de ses yeux. Comment n'avait il pas fait le rapprochement avec 452, malgré la peau caramel de celle-ci. Il avait toujours eu une sorte de fascination pour sa sœur aînée. Une fascination assez mal saine. Pas incestueuse mais il aimait à voir en elle une créature unique, une Déesse presque. C'était pour ça qu'il avait laissé les freak partir. C'était à cause d'elle. Déjà quand ils étaient petits, il lui obéissait à doigt et à l'œil.

Mais la raison pour laquelle était ici aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il voulait se mesurer à cette déesse. Il se sentait comme Prométhée, lorsqu'il avait commis le vol du feu. Peu importe l'issu du combat à venir, il lui avait enlevé quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir, ou plutôt revoir. C'était sa fille, ou du moins l'une d'entre elle. Elle allait mourir, même s'il devait lui aussi mourir pour l'entraîner vers la mort.

Des familiers firent entrer 453 dans la salle.

« Je pensais l'utiliser différemment mais, je crois que ce que je vais faire va être plus intéressant. »

Andréa voulait aller vers 'Max', non, ce n'était pas Max. C'était sa sœur jumelle. Son père le lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu des jumelles. Le fait était que deux familiers la tenait fermement par les bras et l'empêchait de bouger.

« Oh mon Dieu. » murmura – t – elle.

Si elle n'avait pas inscrit le visage de Max dans sa tête, jamais elle n'aurait pu reconnaître son autre fille tellement elle était défiguré. Andréa avait toujours su, que celle des jumelles qui ne serait pas l'élue souffrirait, ne serait – ce que pour sa ressemblance avec celle qui était la clé de tout.

« 453 ! Ouvre les yeux. Voici ta mère. » Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans la voix de White. Comme la X5 ne se réveillait pas, il lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la salle. Ce qui la réveilla mais réveilla aussi tous les os qui étaient cassés en elle.

Sam ravala son cri de souffrance. Si elle avait assez de force, elle se serait tuer elle même, mais elle arrivait à peine à respirer.

Une femme dans la salle ne retint pas son cri de souffrance. Et Sam reconnu ce son là, ce son là, elle l'avait poussé quand White avait presque eu la main sur son fils. C'était la voix d'une mère voulant protéger son enfant, en offrant sa vie.

Sans qu'elle se rende compte, Ames était debout au dessus d'elle.

« Bien, tu es réveillée. » Il lui saisit la tête pour la traîner vers une chaise et l'asseoir dessus. « Nous allons montrer à ta mère ce qu'on a fait hier avec toi. »

Non, » laissa – t elle échappé.

Si. »

Ames appuya sur un bouton d'une télécommande dans une main et un écran géant descendit devant eux. Ce dernier mit le volume à fond et accéléra la bande vidéo avant d'arrêter.

Sur l'écran, plusieurs familiers venaient juste de finir de torture et Sam et commençaient à sortir leur membres.

Pendant, une heure Ames laissa les deux femmes complètement abattu et pleurant dans la salle, la mère étant témoins à présent du viol de sa fille. La fille reconnaissant en l'autre femme sa mère instinctivement, et se sentant impuissante, salle, utilisé, fatigué. Elle voulait mourir.

Au bout d'une heure, Andrea n'en pouvait plus. En criant de toutes ses forces, elle se libéra de ses chaînes et détacha sa fille. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras, comme on prend un bébé dans ses bras quand il vient de faire un cauchemar.

« Je suis désolé mon bébé. Si je pouvais, j'effacerais tout ça,

Je veux mourir. »

Encore plus de larmes coulèrent des yeux de la mère et comme son autre fille l'avait fait autrefois pour un de ses frères, elle exécuta la volonté de sa fille. Andréa brisa la nuque de sa fille.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. » Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort sur le corps de sa fille.

* * *

**SVP : Lisez, et reviewer un p'tit peu...**


	21. Chapitre final

**Notes de l'auteur : Je suis tellement désolé du retard de livraison pour ce chapitre. Comme je vous disais j'avais quelques mal pour mettre des lignes pour cette histoire.**

**C'est pour cela que ce chapitre est le chapitre final de Second Coming. Car je pense qu'il me faut injecter du sang neuf pour cette histoire, alors je ferais une saison 4, où on verra effectivement l'avènement venir et d'autres événement bien intéressant j'espère. Finir une histoire, c'est aussi dire au revoir pour un moment à tous ces personnages et je me sens un peu mélancolique.**

**J'essaierai de mettre en ligne assez vite ma saison 4 de Dark Angel donc.**

**Je tenais à vous remercier tous pour ce chapitre, car chacun de vous commentaires m'a aidé à ne pas laisser tomber et à continuer à écrire. Secong Coming s'arrête là, mais bientôt sa suite prendra sa place.**

**Un merci spécial pour ceux qui on reviewer mon dernier chapitre : sans vous, il n'y aurait pas eu de dernier chapitre avant longtemps… lol !**

**angelofdarkness78 : merci pour le compliment, j'espère que tu apprécieras mon dernier chapitre pour cette histoire…**

**ceel : Merci pour ta review. Et ne t'inquiète pas je me mets tout de suite à écrire la suite (enfin dès que j'aurai une pause)**

**tékila : Je sais c'est dur d'attendre, et j'espère que l'attente en vaut la peine pour ce chapitre ici. Merci pour ton comm… :)**

**supernana494 :J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre…**

**powa2me :Merci du compliment.**

**Alyza : lol, je c moi aussi j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé tant de temps entre les « updates » ! G t mdr en lisant tes deux comm…Ca m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap mais aussi la suite de l'histoire…**

**Tite Diablesse : Pour Max enceinte, tu verras dans l'autre histoire si elle l'est où non. Encore merci pour tes« review » très vivant…**

**Un grand merci pour tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire pour Second Coming, ceux que j'ai déjà nommé, mais aussi : Bibi, Eiki, kissy, kiss, ivy, lolodie, Faith-therenegade, laura, Mayanera (un grand merci vraiment pour toutes tes reviews, un grand bisous, et pleins de poutoupoutou !), fire guy…**

**Merci sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait pas été la même…**

**Alors à la prochaine …

* * *

**

Pendant ce temps là, Ames entra de nouveau dans la cellule où il avait mis sa sœur.

« Tu as fait un grosse erreur Ames. » murmura Andréa.

-Oh, éclaire moi donc très chère sœur, » répondit – il avec ironie.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser venir ici parce que tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'attaquer à mes filles. »

-Tes filles ! » interrompit White. Il se mit à rire cruellement. « Ce ne sont que des animaux. Faits pour lécher le sol sur lequel je marche !»

Le regard qu'Andréa lui lança aurait du lui servir d'avertissement mais il l'ignora. En quoi sa sœur serait elle supérieur à lui après tout ? C'était une traître.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ouf, il se retrouvait sur les fesses de l'autre côté de la cellule.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » dit Andréa en le regardant avec mépris.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

-Si mon destin est de mourir, alors je mourais. Mais en entraînant nombre d'entre vous avec moi. »

Ames ricana.

« Et tu seras le dernier qui mourra de mes mains. » Elle s'était levé entre temps, le cogna de toute ses forces. Il perdit connaissance immédiatement. Elle prit son revolver et sortit sans presser dans le couloir.

* * *

Il y avait des caméras partout, mais elle ne comptait pas s'échapper bien au contraire. Tournant la tête vers la droite, elle visa une des caméras, appuya sur la gâchette et une seconde plus tard, celle-ci explosa.

Elle n'eut pas eu à attendre longtemps avant qu'ils n'accourent. Les familiers qu'elles affronta en premier n'étaient pas très bien entraînés. Ca devait être leur première assignation.

Elle s'en fichait pas mal, que peut être cela n'avait pas encore tuer de sans froid comme Ames. Non, tout ce qu'elle pensait, c'est combien sa fille avait souffert. Et tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Elle n'eut aucune pitié, tout comme ils n'en avaient pas montré pour sa fille.

Les premiers moururent vite. Le temps passant la rage avait fait place à un sentiment plus fort : la haine. Et la haine est bien connue pour vous faire agir comme des fous. Et ici, la haine était ce qui aidait Andréa à continuer à se battre. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Couverte de sang, le sien autant que celui de ses adversaires, elle continuait d'avancer. Elle prenait plaisir à les faire souffrir, les tuant à mains nues. Mais cela entraînait aussi des blessures pour elle, ainsi, elle avait un balle logé dans son épaule, qu'elle ignorait, une plaie béante sur sa cuisse. On aurait dit une déesse vengeresse venue prendre son dû.

Quand elle eut tuée toutes les personnes impliquées dans la mort de sa fille, elle revint vers sa cellule et vers Ames.

* * *

Mais celui-ci s'était réveillé. Et l'horreur dans ses yeux en découvrant tous les corps ensanglantés dans le couloir fut insuffisant pour Andréa. Il fallait qu'il souffre. Encore plus que tous les autres. Mais elle n'avait d'armes que ses mains, alors que Ames pointa sur elle un glock.

« Tu es folle ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

-Il semble que c'est génétique. Parce que sinon, jamais tu ne te serais attaquer à mes filles. »

Il tira une première fois. Cela ne la ralentit pas.

« C'était un avertissement, » dit Ames.

-Oh. On en est encore à ça ! Il me semblait qu'on s'entretuait. Aurais-tu peur de moi Ames. »

Cette fois Ames visait la tête de sa sœur, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de tirer, l'arme lui fut arraché des mains.

Il découvrit Max derrière lui le menaçant de l'arme qu'elle venait de lui prendre.

« Vous avez tué ma sœur. » dit –elle simplement. Ames reconnut la même haine qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa sœur.

-Me tuer ne vous la rendra pas. »

-Non, mais c'est un début. »

Elle appuya sur la gâchette sans hésitation. Et si Ames c'était attendu à une mort rapide il se trompa lourdement. Elle n'avait fait que lui tirait dans le ventre comme il l'avait fait sur Andréa.

« On commence juste à s'amuser. » dit elle.

* * *

Aux termes de trois heures de tortures, Ames rendit l'âme, s'il en avait une.

Max se rua immédiatement sur sa mère.

« Maman ! »

-Je vais bien. Sam est… » elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Oui, Sam était morte. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il était fou. »

-Tu es blessée. »

-Ce n'est pas grave. Récupérons le corps de ta sœur et partons d'ici. »

Aidant sa mère à se relever, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait trouvé le corps de Sam dans une des cellules avant de rejoindre sa mère. Elle ne laisserait pas le corps de sa sœur avec ces animaux. Car c'était eux les animaux.

* * *

Alec les attendait dans une camionnette.

« Alec ? » s'exclama Max surprit de le voir.

-Tu n'espérais tout d e même pas que tu t'en sortirais sans moi. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et l'aida à mettre sa mère dans le véhicule, puis sa sœur.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Sam, mais voir le visage de Max sans vie lui était insupportable, mais il savait que Max avait besoin de soutien. Alors ravalant sa rage de n'avoir rien pu faire, il se mit au volant et conduisit en silence jusqu'à Terminal City.

* * *

Chloé avait envoyé une équipe chercher le mari et le fils de Sam au Canada. Et à présent, Max les avait laissé se recueillir près du corps de leur mère et femme.

Inspirant un bon coup, elle entraîna dans la « chambre mortuaire. »

« Bonjour, » dit – elle avec hésitation. « Je suis… »

-Max. » finit le mari de sa sœur. « Je me souviens de vous. Merci. Pour cette fois-là et pour ce que vous faîtes maintenant. » Max secoua la tête l'air de dire j'aurais tout fait pour l'aider.

-J'ai retrouvé notre mère récemment. Je suis désolé qu'on n'ait pas pu arriver plus tôt. Mais croyez moi, dans l'état où elle était… » elle s'interrompit. « Nous avons opter pour l'incinération. On vous remettra ses cendres. On ne peut pas l'enterrer, des gens malveillants seraient tentés… »

-Je sais. » répondit l'homme avec compréhension. En quelques heures, il sembla à Max qu'il avait vieillit d'un seul coup.

-Je sais combien c'est dur de voir un visage que vous avez aimé sur quelqu'un d'autre. » Elle pensa à Ben. « De voir cette personne vivante. Alors que l'être que vous aimez, est mort. »

Elle allait prendre congé lorsqu'une phrase de son interlocuteur l'arrêta.

-Elle vous admirait. Elle vous avez pardonné. Elle disait que vous aviez un bon gauche aussi. Elle ne vous en voulait plus. Elle comprenait pourquoi vous vous étiez évader en 09. »

Max acquiesça les larmes coulant librement de son beau visage.

L'homme se leva et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Et Max comprit ce geste, un geste d'adieu. Prenant son fils dans ses bras, il sortit de la salle.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient dans un avion en partance pour Madagascar avec les cendres de Sam. Chloé avait tout arrangé pour qu'ils aient droit à une nouvelle vie. Loin de Seattle. Loin du terrible malheur qui les menaçait tous.

Avec la mort de Sam, la guerre était vraiment déclarée entre familiers et transgéniques.

* * *

Au conclave.

« Envoyez Ames était une erreur. » déclara l'un d'entre eux.

-Nous l'avons tous compris. Le nombre de mort est éloquent et nous avons perdu une de nous meilleure équipe de phalange. »

-Peut être prenons nous le problème dans le mauvais sens. » commenta un autre. C'était la voix d'une femme qui devait être dans la fleur de l'âge.

Le silence se fit à ces mots.

-C'est-à-dire ? »

-Peut être que le problème n'est pas Ames. Mais 452. Et les filles de Sandeman. Le problème est qu'apparemment Ames a pris le mauvais otage. A présent, nous aurons beaucoup plus de mal à contenir le flot de violence que ces trasngéniques enverrons pour nous. »

-Que voulez vous dire ? »

-Que nous aurions dû utilisé la ruse plutôt que la violence. » continua la même voix.

-Que proposez vous ? Est-ce trop tard ? »

-Bien sûr que non. Et puis notre avènement est proche. Et 452 n'est pas enceinte encore d'après nos sources. »

-Il me semble que vous avez une idée derrière la tête. »

-Oui. »

-Alors, j'espère qu'elle est bonne car il faut qu'on se débarrasse des transgéniques. Et surtout de 452. Elle est le dernier rempart pour l'humanité. »

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : Oui, c'est la fin...même s'il y aurait une suite... ouin, ouin...Bon j'arrête de pleurer...Si vous vous sentez l'âme charitable :laissez une 'tite review pour moipour me dire quevous avezpenser cedernier chapitre...**


End file.
